The Hated Hero
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Delphini has no idea of who she's about to become. At Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her story will be changed forever. In a tale of love and compassion, she will discover all she can be- both good and evil. Which destiny will she fulfill? And will she be able to face against the most powerful witch in America? Or will she die trying?
1. Across the Pond

**AN: Are we clear of everyone who has not seen/read the Cursed Child yet? Last warning. By the way, you can thank the guest reviewer for advising me to be the summary up that we have now.**

 **Here's the real summary:**

 **Delphi Riddle is getting the re-write she deserves. What if Delphi got a chance to be the hero? One day in her past will change her trajectory, or will it? Join Delphi on her journey through Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a tale of love, legacy, and friendship.**

 **Because in any other universe, Delphi would be a Hero Protagonist.**

* * *

The Rowles were an ancient family that prided themselves on being pureblood wizards, thank you very much. They lived in a manor in England off the coast on a small island they'd owned forever.

Euphemia Rowle was a woman who wore the finest materials she laid her sharp green eyes upon and prided herself on her impeccable charmwork and ability to foretell events. Her husband, Thorfinn, was a well-built man who repaired and extended upon the manor in his spare time. Their darling twin daughters, Freya and Ondine, had grown up to be metal-charmers and brought plenty of gold into the vault to support their luxurious lifestyles.

Indeed, the manor appeared to be a happy place where luxury and well-doing purebloods abounded. Absent from the family portraits and the dinners at the Walpurgis Club was the child who lived in the attic.

The child was a girl by the name of Delphi, and those who knew of her existence whispered about what an odd girl she was. The shadows seemed to attract to her. When outside, snakes sought her out and talked to her-and she could talk back. One day her hair or eyes would randomly change color, and then the next it would be back to normal. She would whisper strange lines in the hissing language as she stared off blankly, and then act as if nothing had happened.

Euphemia swore up and down that the girl was no good, not worth the steady stream of gold the Malfoys sent every month to keep her. The augury she kept in a cage cried whenever Delphi came near, and Euphemia declared gravely every time that it was predicting a sticky end for her ward.

Delphi played in her room to avoid her adoptive mother, but she was lonely. It felt like there was something missing from her life. Little did she know all that was about to change.

* * *

Delphi awoke as light streamed through the tall skylight right above her bed. She rolled over and pulled the covers over head. As she closed her eyes, however, she realized that she felt excited, as she did when the holidays came around. In a moment, it came to her.

 _It's my birthday!_ she said to herself. She sprang out of bed, and dashed to the calendar tacked up on the wall. _June 30th,_ she read, then smiled. It most definitely _was_ her birthday!

Her face then fell. Euphemia and Thorfinn never did anything for her birthday. If what she'd overheard in the study was true, the Malfoys sent extra money for her birthday, but she'd gotten nary a present. The only reason she ever learned her birthday was because Thorfinn would be particularly nasty and intimidating to her, calling her the worst mistake of his life. The twins would also rue her birthday as the day their perfect family was ruined.

 _That's alright,_ she thought. _My friends will throw a party for me._

She smiled and looked to the old toys of Freya and Ondine that Thorfinn had tossed in her room as she'd gotten older. She took the pink stuffed lion, Rumbleroar, and set him on the bed with McGonagills, the plastic yellow tang that actually swam if you placed her in water. She gathered up Snake, Trelowlney, Squirrell, Lupus, and placed them on the bed as well.

"Thank you for inviting me back to Pigfarts, Rumbleroar," she said as she pulled out the old slightly-chipped tea set from under her ebony bed. She poured "tea" for the animals, and lifted her cup.

"Oh, Lupus, you're so nice," she said with a sigh in response to the floral wolf's kind words- _I love you so much, Delphi. Won't you stay here and be my daughter?_ "But I've got to stay and battle the evil forces of the Augury."

Delphi couldn't help but giggle at her own joke, the augury being her enemy. If it weren't for Euphemia, she thought she'd rather like the old bluish-greenish-black bird. It's cry, while sad, was quite pretty to her ears. . .

Her reverie was broken by a sharp rapping at the door.

"Breakfast is ready, you little creep!"

Ondine's shrill voice pierced the air. Delphi scowled at the door. I'm not a creep! Or at least. . . I'm not trying to be. . .

"I'll see you guys later," she whispered, and she bounced off the bed and out the door. As she suspected, Ondine had ditched as soon as she had done her duty. Delphi quickly removed a panel and replaced it after she'd crawled through. Perhaps it only contributed to her eeriness, but she had figured out the location of several different passageways and used them to get around quicker.

In no time, she was in the pantry. She slipped out, dusted herself off, and skipped merrily into the kitchen. Owls crowded the feeders as they brought Freya's newspapers and Ondine's letters from her various boyfriends and girlfriends. Delphi petted the owls, enjoying the silky feel of their feathers when she noticed a letter that was unattached.

Upon closer examination, in emerald ink, her name was spelled out, along with the location of her bedroom. She gently detached it from the tawny owl's foot and examined the seal. She ripped open the letter, and her face stretched into a big grin as she read

 _Dear Miss Lestrange,_

 _I wish to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of your school supplies. Return owl by August 1st. Term begins September 1st. We hope to see you there!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jada Angela_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _On behalf of Minerva I. McGonagall_

 _First Order of Merlin_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Delphi, Delphi, what are you doing?" Ondine shouted nervously as she ripped the letter from Delphi's small, soft hands. She read it quickly, the sharp green eyes she'd inherited from her mother quickly moving left to right.

"What is it, darling?" Euphemia asked softly, sensing something was wrong.

"The little freak's got a Hogwarts letter," Ondine said with a posh disgust, looking at Delphi as if she were some slug who couldn't understand her.

"Can I go, Milady?" Delphi asked, her round brown eyes pleading with the cruel heart of Euphemia. "I promise I'll study lots and I won't be weird and I'll make you proud!"

"Hmmm. . ." Euphemia appeared to be considering it as she took the letter from Ondine. "You promise you'll work hard and study every day?"

"I promise!" Delphi vowed eagerly, her eyes shining at a chance to leave the Rowle Manor.

"Then I suppose. . ." Euphemia drawled. "It's a shame, isn't it?"

Delphi's blood ran cold as Euphemia then ripped the letter to shreds with her perfectly-manicured talons. With a flick of her acacia wand, the shreds were in the fireplace.

"No," Delphi whispered, shell-shocked.

"As if we'd let you, the girl who hisses in her sleep and the one with the sticky end attend Hogwarts," Euphemia crooned cruelly. "And make an embarrassment of this family. Now take your breakfast and leave the real sorcerers to eat in peace."

Turning bright red, Delphi took her plate and took the long way up the spiraling stairs and dark hallways as she bit back the tears.

In her room, she set down the plate, slammed the door behind her, and flopped on her bed to cry.

"I-I was so close, Lupus," she sobbed as she hugged the stuffed wolf. "I-I almost got my chance to l-leave and prove myself. A-And I ruined it."

She forced herself to sit up.

"N-No Snake, m-maybe she's right. Maybe I-I am just going to be e-evil and come to a sticky end," she sniffled.

With the dramatic timing that only happens in fairy stories, a Great Horned Owl descended the circular skylight, and dropped a letter onto Delphi's lap.

Curious, she examined the cranberry and royal-blue Gordian knot seal. She turned it over in her hands.

 _Delphini Lestrange, Rowle Manor, England, the Attic._

She ripped open this letter, curious as to where it was fromHer heart thudded against her chest as she read the contents.

 _Dear Ms. Lestrange,_

 _This is an unusual situation, but we at Ilvermorny would like to offer you a spot at our prestiged school. You may be in England, but you are related (distantly) to our beloved Founder and first Headmistress, Isolt Sayre. If you would like to attend, please send a reply by July 31st. The term begins August 29th. We hope to hear a reply._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Calderon Boot_

 _Dean of Admissions_

 _Lilias Clary_

 _Head Dean of Ilvermorny_


	2. The Augury's Cry

Delphi didn't think twice. This was her second chance to leave and she wouldn't take it for granted. She grabbed one of the parchment sheets on her desk and her quill and scribbled a reply.

 _Dear Ms. Calderon Boot,_

 _I want to attend Ilvermorny, but my guardians don't want me to leave the house. Please help me. I really, really want to go and they won't let me go to Hogwarts or anywhere else. Please, please help me get my guardians let me go! I promise I'll be good!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Delphi Lestrange_

She attached it to the owl's leg, and he flew away immediately. She buried the letter under her pillow and hoped that it would get there in time. She sighed and sat up for her imaginary birthday party.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me," she sang sadly. "Happy birthday dear Delphi. Happy birthday to me."

Her answer came the next evening, over dinner, the one meal the Rowles made her sit during. She cut into her pork chop, not looking at anyone at the table. She knew they'd demand what she was staring at if she did, and she didn't particularly want to lay eyes on them.

Suddenly, the flames of the fireplace turned green. Delphi dropped her fork as a tall, imposing Hispanic woman and a short, white man entered the Rowle house.

"Is this the residence of Delphini Lestrange?" the woman asked commandingly.

"What did you do now?" Euphemia screeched at Delphi, who flinched.

"Nothing is wrong," the man assured them with a friendly smile.

"In fact, we came about a spot in our school," the woman said, in a less friendly tone. "I'm Mafalda Calderon Boot, Dean of Admissions, and this is Joshua Goldstein, First-Year Dean of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"She's not going," Euphemia said quickly. "Hate to say it in front of the poor dear, but both sides of her family have a lot of er, problems in the head."

Calderon Boot raised an eyebrow. "Has she shown any signs of ever inheriting these problems?"

"All the time," Euphemia said in a low voice, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "Poor dearie talks to walls and wanders around the house. Often has hissing spells. Sometimes she'll be staring blankly, then it's like nothing happened."

The woman did not seem convinced.

"If you'll excuse me, Madam Rowle," Goldstein began cheerfully, "we at Ilvermorny have some of the best therapy in the magical world. We can work around any of Delphini's problems.'

"I don't want her embarrassing the family," Euphemia said, her voice rising in desperation. Calderon Boot's eyebrows were raised higher.

"Madam Rowle, we only know who you are because we did a little research before sending Delphini's letter," Calderon Boot said in a no-nonsense voice. "With all due respect, any behavior of hers will only reflect on her, not you."

"I suppose," Euphemia drew out the last syllable, knowing she'd been beat. "I don't want to go to America to shop school supplies!"

"Madam, I'll take her the week before every year so you don't have to do a thing," Goldstein said warmly. "It's really up to Delphini if she wishes to go or not."

"I want to go," Delphi said quickly.

"Then it's settled," Calderon Boot said, cracking a smile at Delphi. "Goldstein will pick her up the week before. Thank you for your time."

With that, the two deans exited into the green flames. Euphemia turned to Delphi angrily.

"Look, girl, I don't know what funny business you were up to, but I'm warning you, if I find out you've embarrassed us at any time. . . " Euphemia trailed off threateningly.

"Yes, Milady," Delphi answered meekly. The augury in the sitting room let out a low cry that pierced the tense silence.

"See- see!" Euphemia shrieked. "This is a big mistake- and we're all going to regret it!"

That night, it rained heavily.

* * *

Delphi became obsessed with Ilvermorny overnight. She researched as much as she could in the Rowle library and pondered with her friends of the Pigfarts Wizarding Academy whether it would be just as good or better than Hogwarts.

On her calendar, she began ticking down the days until Dean Goldstein would pick her up and take her to America. Every night, she fell asleep excited, knowing the clock was ticking down on her time left with the Rowles.


	3. Sky City

Delphi had zealously packed the evening before and then the morning of her supposed departure from the Rowle Manor. She perched atop the old trunk she'd found in her attic that Euphemia had let her use. She'd stuffed it with clothes, her calendar, some of her drawing papers, and her favorite toys.

Freya had arched an eyebrow at that last part.

"The other kids are going to make fun of you," she said. "Eleven-year-olds don't bring toys to school."

Delphi just shrugged. She'd always been weird- besides, these were her only friends.

She checked the polished watch the Malfoys had sent as an acceptance gift-perhaps finally catching onto how little of the money went to the ward-and her face fell as she began to panic. Five minutes had passed since when Goldstein had said he'd arrive in his owl.

 _What if he leaves me behind? What if they change their mind? What if, what if-_

 _Breathe_ , she commanded herself. _He's just running late- that's all._

In the next five minutes, the flames turned green, soothing Delphi's nerves. Indeed, Dean Goldstein stepped out with the friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, Delphini," he said warmly. "I see you've got your things packed."

Delphi nodded as Goldestein looked around, a little unsettled.

"Where's your family? Don't they want to see you off?" Dean Goldstein asked.

"They're in the next room over," Delphi said. "I doubt they want to see me off. They probably want me to be gone already."

"Oh," Goldstein said, looking unsure of how to react. "I guess we'd better get going then."

He tossed his powder back into the flames. "You'll be going to the Goldstein Residency. I'll take your trunk- this is your first time doing it, isn't it?"

Delphi nodded.

"Alright, alright," he said. "You're going to step in and say 'Goldstein Residency!' Make sure to pronounce clearly. Accidental trips to China happen if you don't."

Delphi's brown eyes widened, and Goldstein started, seeing a very clear red tint to them-unnaturally bright. He saw her confused and hurt expression, and softened.

"We don't have all day," he chided gently. "Let's get going."

She nodded uncertainly, and stepped into the flames.

"Goldstein Residency!"

She felt as if the floor had dropped out from under her. Before she knew what was happening, she had rolled onto the ugly beige carpet. She scrambled to her feet, and stepped into the living room.

It was a typical muggle-style living room with lighter beige reclining armchairs and cushy couches around a strange metal box with a black screen and a round table piled with magazines.

Delphi heard a thud behind her and turned around to see Dean Goldstein standing there with her trunk.

"Welcome to America, Delphini," he said cheerfully. "We're going to get your trunk in your room, maybe a quick snack, and then we'll go shopping for your school supplies. Does that sound good?"

"Yep," Delphi said happily.

"Good," Goldstein said. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The trunk hovered a foot off the ground behind him. He gestured for Delphi to follow him, led her to a small bedroom. The walls were painted regulation-white, like the rest of the house, but there was a bed with pale blue sheets and lacy curtains.

"My mom sent the curtains when I told her I'd be taking in a little British kid," Goldstein said proudly as he set down the trunk at the foot of the bed. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't," Delphi said eagerly.

"Good, good," Goldstein said. "Come on to the kitchen."

She followed him onto white tiles in a stainless steel kitchen. He pulled out a cabinet a bag of pretzels.

"Want some?" he asked.

Delphi nodded, eyes wide. She'd never seen them before in the pureblood Rowle house. He poured a small plastic bowl-full of them and handed it to Delphi as he took a seat at the small table, her across from him.

"Alright," he began. "Do you have your Ilvermorny letter?"

She nodded and pulled out the crumpled envelope from her pocket. She opened the envelope and realized there was another sheet of paper in there. She tugged it out and read it.

 _Ilvermorny School Supply List_

 _5 sets of Ilvermorny uniforms_

 _1 Pewter Cauldron_

 _1 set of gloves, should be made of dragon hide or the like_

 _2 royal-blue winter cloaks with golden clasps_

 _1 set of dress robes_

 _1 pointed hat for dress_

 _6 notebooks_

 _Pens/pencils_

 _1 roll of parchment_

 _1 standard potion-making kit_

 _1 wand_

 _Optional:_

 _1 broomstick- not for first-years_

 _1 familiar/pet. May be any of the included: an owl, a toad, a cat, a ferret, a rat/mouse, a rabbit, or an augury._

Delphi looked up to Goldstein.

"What's a pencil?" she asked.

He cocked his head, confused, and then his eyes widened as if a lightbulb was hovering over his had.

"That's right, the Rowles are purebloods," he muttered as he pulled a long yellow stick with a pointed gray edge out of his pocket. "This is a pencil. You can write with it."

He demonstrated by making a smiley-face on the school supplies list.

"And you can erase your words with it," he continued. He pointed out the pink end, and then rubbed it over the smiley face. It disappeared.

Just imagine Delphi's surprise, having never seen such a thing before.

"How magical," she muttered.

"It's actually a muggle invention," he corrected gently. He then looked to see that the little girl had already finished off her pretzels. "Wow, you must've need that. Ready to go?"

Delphi nodded.

Goldstein got to his feet, gesturing for Delphi to follow him once again. She followed him out the door and onto the sidewalk. They exited the residential area and walked into the pavilion surrounded by fountains. Delphi approached a railing and looked down. They were flying off the ground.

"This is Sky City," Goldstein explained. "It's where we sell our goods and such- several wizards and witches live here. Magical people only, you know."

"Wow," Delphi murmured. Indeed, she'd never seen such wonders, with the flashing lights and fountains.

"Come on, we'd better get to Gringotts before the lines get too long," Goldstein urged. Delphi followed him into the crowd to the end of the street, where a great white Grecian building stood.

Inside, goblins abounded. Delphi had heard about the vaults of Gringotts all her life, but never had she imagined such creatures as the goblins. While she'd seen drawings in some of the old books, they were over exaggerated and were much uglier than the real thing. To Delphi, they just looked a little odd, that was all.

Goldstein approached an empty booth where a bored Goblin waited.

"Hello, I'd like to make a transferral from the English branch," Goldstein said.

"Which vault?" asked the goblin in a dead voice.

"The Lestrange Vault, please," he said. "I have the key. . ."

He patted his pocket, and then quickly pulled out a brass key with an L on the handle. He handed it to the goblin, who pulled out a probe of some sort and scanned it. Nothing happened, and the goblin pocketed the key.

"How much?" he asked.

Goldstein rattled off a total and the goblin scurried away, telling them to wait in the lobby's waiting room. Delphi and Goldstein sat and waited. Later, the goblin returned with the key and the gold.

"Enough for your school supplies and a little extra," Goldstein had said when Delphi asked anxiously if the money would be enough to cover expenses.

They'd first gone to Flourish and Blotts, and bought her textbooks and the roll of parchment. Next door Delphi picked out several notebooks with uber sweet and colorful designs upon them, and several pencils and pens, although Goldstein said no to her buying green, purple, or pink ink pens. They then went to the potioneering store across the street and bought her potion-making kit and her pewter cauldron.

Goldstein groaned very loudly upon seeing the line outside Sky City Outfitter's.

"Come on, let's go to the wand shop," he said. "See if the line can clear up while we're there."

Goldstein then led Delphi into a shop with several different boxes and targets.

"Wayward's has the best distribution," Goldstein explained, catching Delphi's look of confusion towards the sign boasting of all the different wand brands available. "We're not like the Europeans- we buy from distributors- we don't actually buy it from some official Jonkers or Wolfe shops- those only existed when those wandmakers were first getting started."

"Oh," Delphi said as she turned, looking around at all the wands to try. "I guess we should get started then."

"Try this," Goldstein said, handing her a Jonkers wand. She waved it, and so the process began. Delphi kept trying several Jonkers wands, then Wolfe, then Quintana. After a few off-brands, Delphi drifted towards the section Goldstein was avoiding.

She picked up the first wand she saw of the section, and immediately sparks shot from the tips, and Delphi felt a warmth in her hand.

"Delphini! You found one?" Goldstein asked, rushing over.

"Yes, a, err. . . " Delphi paused to read the box. "A Beauvais one."

Goldstein winced, then quickly tried to hide it.

"What's wrong?" Delphi demanded.

"Well, Beauvais wands have a reputation," Goldstein admitted. "A reputation for the Dark Arts."

 _Being the daughter of an Azkaban inmate for life and the Dark Lord's right hand, no wonder,_ Delphi thought as she stared at the wand-her wand. _And raised by ex-Death Eaters too._

She realized as she placed the wand back in the box that she felt an uneasiness and an almost primal fear difficult to name. She couldn't quite put her finger on what about the wand triggered those feelings.

Yet she'd forgotten it after she paid for the wand with Goldstein's help and was skipping down the street to Sky City Outfitter's-then promptly ended up going to Twillfit and Tatting's for her extensive uniform.

In fact, she didn't think of it again until she woke from a nightmare in the middle of the night where she was wearing a cloak of feathers, standing in front of a snake-like man.


	4. William

In the rest of the week preceding when she'd arrive on the Ilvermorny campus, Delphi read over her books, curious about what she'd get to do when at school. It was a happy week there.

Then, the early morning of the twenty-ninth, Delphi re-packed her trunk and traveled with Goldstein through the Floo Network to Ilvermorny. Goldstein dusted off his blazer, and whistled.

"A pukwudgie will come pick up your trunk," Goldstein said.

"A pukwudgie?" Delphi asked, remembering the picture of what looked like a goblin with wings in her history textbook. "Like the house?"

"More like the creature," Goldstein explained with a wink. "You'll see."

In a moment, such a creature as she'd seen in her textbook. His face spread into a wide grin upon seeing Delphi.

"Goldstein, is this the kid Dean Clary was talking about?" the pukwudgie asked in a musical accent.

"Yes, William, this is Delphni Lestrange," said Goldstein as Delphi approached. "Delphini, th is is William, the oldest pukwudgie on campus."

"Nice to meet you," Delphi said cheerfully as she extended her hand to shake hands with the pukwudgie. "I go by Delphi."

"Welcome then, Delphi," William said warmly. "Across the pond, I see? Nice accent, by the way."

"Err, thank you," Delphi said awkwardly.

"No problem," William said casually. "I'm supposed to take your bags, ain't I?"

The floating creature sighed and lifted Delphi's trunk, spiriting it away. Delphi turned to Goldstein as she straightened out her sleeveless royal-blue robe and ran her fingers over the golden Gordian knot pin latching the two sides of the cloak together.

"You can go check out the campus," Goldstein said. "Just get back to the front doors of the school by six, okay?"

"Okay," Delphi said. She then paused. "Thank you, for helping me and having me stay over."

"It's no problem," Goldstein said. "You're an angel to have over."

"Thank you," Delphi said, genuinely touched. It was the first time she'd heard anything other than her being a nuisance, annoyance, regret, and a mistake.

"Now go have an adventure," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Delphi said with a grin and salute. She skipped through the halls of Ilvermorny. There were very few portraits of people, but there were paintings aplenty of strange things, like the scales of a white dragon, an ancient map Delphi couldn't read, and a wolf and a falcon.

She ran out to the outdoors, and realized she was on the second floor. She grinned and ran down the stairs into the courtyard and quickly found herself in the gardens of the school.

As she explored, she found a large hedge at edge of the garden. Curious and entranced with whatever was inside, she ducked down ready to crawl through when the hedge created an archway.

Delphi stood and dusted off her cloak before she entered. As soon as she stepped into the mysterious grove, the hedge closed behind her. She whipped around and glanced at it. _I'll get it later._

For now, she had a grove to explore. She turned back around and saw the biggest tree she'd ever seen, and approached it, running her hands over the leafy vines around its branches and wondering why there was a hedge around the place.

Delphi had a feeling as if beyond reality, beyond what limits of her mere mortality she had known. She sat in the tree, almost in a trance.

It was only when the sun had crossed the divide in the sky and was starting to sink that she realized that she should check her watch. Indeed, it was almost six. She ran out of the tree, and the hedge parted to create a passage for her once again as she ran through the gardens and courtyards. She hadn't realized that she'd spent the whole day exploring!

She rushed to a line of first-years that was being made on the front lawn as the other students flowed in from the purple buses.

"Alphabetical order-alphabetical-" a harassed-looking pukwudgie ordered. Dean Goldstein then came out and shot sparks into the air. Immediately, the kids began obeying the pukwudgie and in no time, they were in an alphabetic line.

"That's better," Dean Goldstein said, folding his arms across his chest. "I am Dean Goldstein, head of your grade. Today, you will be Sorted into your house at Ilvermorny. When your name is called, you'll step up onto the Gordian knot. You will then wait for one of the carvings to react. When they react, you will move under the banner of that very house. Move quickly-there's always a lot of students at Ilvermorny.

"Now let's get moving," Goldstein said. "You'll hear about the houses during the ceremony."

Indeed, when they got into the hall, Goldstein began the ceremony. Being short in the middle of the line, she couldn't see Goldstein at all, but she could hear him.

"Students of Ilvermorny," he began, "today we welcome the new first-years!"

A roar of applause cut him off. As the applause died, he began to speak again.

"The Four Houses as the noble Founder of this school had named them are Horned Serpent, Thunderbird, Wampus, and Pukwudgie," he continued. "Horned Serpent is the house of the mind, a house of scholars. Thunderbird is the house of the soul, a house of adventurers. Wampus is the house of the body, a house of warriors. Pukwudgie is the house of the heart, a house of healers. Now the Sorting will commence!"

* * *

Delphi's feet ached as she shuffled usually only a step forward. It was a while later when she was at the front of the line.

"Delphini Lestrange!"

Delphi stepped forward, giving Goldstein a nervous glance, to which he responded with an encouraging smile. She then stepped forward again to stand on the Gordian knot. It glowed and there was a pause. The sculptures all reacted at once. The stone on the Horned Serpent lit up, the Thunderbird flapped its wings, the Wampus roared, filling the chamber with noise, and the Pukwudgie raised his arrow.

"For the first time in a generation, we have one who applies for all four houses! Miss Lestrange, you can now pick your house," Goldstein announced.

Delphi knew she had to make her decision fast. She could feel the eyes upon her. Her heart was thudding against her rib cage. She looked up at her fellow students and knew her choice.

"I choose Thunderbird," she said with confidence as she stepped under the banner. There was clapping again as she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.


	5. House of Adventure

As she waited for the Sorting to end, Delphi scoped out the other Thunderbirds around her. She only hoped that one of them would want to be her friend. She wasn't exactly well-versed in the whole experience of friend-making, but she had to try, didn't she?

"Thank you for waiting!"

Goldstein's voice rang out, and Delphi jumped, standing to attention.

"Now if you'll go down the hall, sit under your respective banners! Thank you! Everyone have a good night!"

In a rush, the crowd sped towards the cafeteria. Delphi followed her fellow Thunderbirds blindly and entered a large cafeteria. Banners with the insignia of each house stood over each section.

Recognizing a redhead boy going up the stairs, Delphi followed him upstairs and onto the second floor, under the Thunderbird banner. She slowly approached the table where the redhead had sat.

"M-Mind if I sit here?" she asked nervously. Several heads looked up to her. A different boy, one of a more forgettable appearance- brown hair and reflective gray eyes- smiled.

"Of course we don't mind," he said. "You're the one who got sorted into all four houses-that's pretty cool. Delphini, right?"

"Err, thanks," Delphi said as she sat down. "And I go by Delphi."

"Oh, that's cool," he said with a nod. "I'm Rowan Kostidanova. This dork is Gwillan Pennykettle."

He nodded towards the redhead, who glanced up, smiling shyly, and looked down at one of the flimsy menus that was in the napkin holder.

"Oh, and this is Alexa Renowne," Rowan continued, nodding towards the bronzed girl with dark features Delphi had sat next to.

"Nice to meet you," Alexa said cheerfully. "Nice accent. You're British, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Delphi said, the corners of her thin lips turning up in a smile.

Rowan gently nudged the other redhead sitting next to him, a lanky, tall girl with freckles all over like a galaxy of stars.

"What?" she demanded in a cold New Jersey accent.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked pointedly.

The girl looked up from the menu she had and her brown eyes scrutinized Delphi enough to feel her skin crawl.

"You're that oh-so-special one, aren't you?" she demanded. "I'm Guinevere Clary- the Headmistress's daughter."

"N-Nice to meet you?" Delphi said weakly, her voice inching up towards a shriek.

"Why are you even here?" Guinevere continued, her words like bullets, hitting hard and fast. "English kids aren't usually on the Quill's List for Ilvermorny. Usually they go to that castle in Scotland-what do they call it? Oh, Hogwarts?"

"Guinevere!" Rowan hissed, outraged.

"I don't mind," Delphi said, forcing herself to sit up straighter, act like she wasn't afraid of this girl. "I don't know. My letter said something about being related to Isolt Sayre. That's all I've got."

There was a minute of silence. Then Guinevere's laugh filled it.

"You? _You're_ descended from _Isolt Sayre_?" Guinevere said mockingly. "Full ourselves, aren't we?"

"Guinevere, that's enough," Rowan said.

"Yeah, back off, she just got here," Alexa said, jumping in.

"I don't care about some special snowflake's poor widdle feelings," Guinevere taunted. "So what've you got, Lestrange?"

"Look, I don't know anything other than that," Delphi said, her voice getting screechier as she got angrier. "I came to Ilvermorny to learn, and that's it! I'm not trying to be a special snowflake, I just want to actually have a life!"

An awkward silence filled the table.

"Alright, so does anyone want to order?" Rowan asked in a falsely bright voice. He glanced down at the menu, then at the lunch tray that was in front of him. "School Dinner #2, please."

What popped up on the black tray was three slices of pizza and a cup of peaches.

Delphi had only tried pizza a few times when Goldstein had ordered it, so she decided to have to stuff here.

"School Dinner #2 for me as well, thank you very much," she said. Indeed the pizza appeared on her tray. Everyone else ordered, and the tension began to dissipate.

"It must be terrible, being so far from home," Alexa said, striking up a conversation. "I can't imagine being away from my moms for more than a day."

"You're here," Delphi pointed out, as if it were obvious. Alexa shrugged.

"That's different," she said. "Mom and Mummy send me letters every day. It's almost like having them here!"

"You must miss your mom and dad," Rowan said empathetically.

"My mum's dead and my dad's in Azkaban," Delphi said bluntly. "I never knew either of them."

"Who raised you then?" Rowan asked, looking as if he took special interest in this.

"The Rowles-friends of my mum's that my cousins paid off," Delphi said in between bites of pizza. "Why?"

("Of course you were," Guinevere had muttered as she rolled her eyes.)

"I was raised by my uncle and aunt," he said. "My parents are dead, too."

"Oh," Delphi said. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she must have some idea of how he felt. "How old were you?"

"Only a baby," he said. The table had gone quiet again.

"I live with Mom and Arthur," Gwillan said eagerly. "Arthur's cool-for my stepdad. Physicist, one of those muggle scientists."

"What does he do?" Delphi asked curiously, relieved to be off the subject of being an orphan.

"He determines theoretical physics, something like that-I've never understood-wait, you have no idea what physics are, do you?" Gwillan realized.

Delphi shook her head.

"Well, physics is about how the universe works, like, um, gravity," he said, sparking up at the mention of gravity. "Y'know, everything that goes up must come down?"

"Ooooh," Delphi said, having an epiphany as her eyes turned a little redder in excitement.

"Lord, what do they teach you in England?" Guinevere asked disdainfully.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know everything," Delphi retorted.

"Five minutes!" Goldstein's voice rang out over the intercom. "Five minutes, and you'd all better be in your common room!"

Delphi shoveled her fruit in her mouth, and waved before she scrambled to find the common room. Fortunately, she only had to climb three flights of stairs before she found the four great doors, all with the banners hanging over it. She walked under the one with the bird on it and entered.

Inside, the ceiling looked like a lights show of colored lightning, violet, blue, red. The stone floor felt smooth under her loafers. The walls were decorated with paintings of various treasures, maps, and heroes, including one witch who had two wands crossed in front of her.

Delphi drifted to that painting, reading the caption on the golden frame. _Rionach Steward, our second Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the first Duelmaster._

Looking over the fierce-looking painting, Rionach barely resembled her except for her thick curls and thin, expressive eyebrows.

"Looking for a few dueling tips?" the painting asked, lowering her crossed wands.

"Err, what?" Delphi asked, confused.

"I said, do you want dueling tips?" she demanded in a louder voice.

"Sure," Delphi said.

"I'm not just gonna give them to you," Rionach said reproachfully. "Convince the spider on the fourth floor to give me my necklace back, and I'll give you some tips."

"Okay," Delphi said, a little disappointed. "Thank you."

"No problem," Rionach said with a wink.

"Would the first-years please come over by the dragon head?" a voice shouted. Delphi walked over and sat by Rowan and Alexa, who were watching a sixth-year almost reverently.

"Welcome to Thunderbird," the boy began. "My name is Fausto Fairchild. This is the house of the adventurers. And let me tell you-you're in for one of the biggest adventures in your lifetime. Just remember to follow the rules and you'll survive. Please attend your classes on time.

"Now let me tell you about the point system. Here, we have house points. These are offered for team sports, but also for dong well. Please try to earn points. Pukwudige beat us last year, and they're the embarrassment of the school. Alright, now let me hand out your room assignments."

Delphi waited patiently and was eventually handed a slip of paper.

"Room 187, with Tahlia Swann," Fausto said. "Now get to it. Lights out in twenty minutes."

She nodded and scurried off to find her room. She entered the girls' dormitory complex and entered the eighth elevator on the first floor. She pressed number seven and waited as people went off. Finally, it stopped on the room and she entered.

Inside was a neat little dormitory with a window cracked open, revealing the stars at the end, a small bathroom, a kitchenette, two desks, and two beds with dressers and a closet to share, plus the trunks at the end.

Sitting on the bed closest to the door was the supposed Tahlia Swann, a stocky girl wearing lots of odd jewelry and otherwise normal teenager clothing. Her dirty-blond hair flowed over her shoulder in a high ponytail and her cerulean eyes were focused on the sketchbook in her hands. She looked up to see Delphi.

"Hi, I'm Tahlia," she said in a fast-paced voice. "I'm your roommate I guess. You're Delphini, right?"

"Delphi, yes," Delphi said, shaking the girl's hand. She couldn't help but admire her cherry-red nail polish.

"Nice to meet ya!" she said cheerfully. "This is gonna be fun! I hope you don't mind that I took this bed!"

"I don't," Delphi assured her. "You sound like you're going to be fun!"

"Oh yay, I was worried you wouldn't like me," Tahlia said honestly. "Please ask me if you need anything, ever."

"I will, Delphi said with a smile.

She fell asleep smiling that night. She wasn't smiling when she awoke at midnight.


	6. Battle Scars

She shot up out of bed and slipped onto the floor. Delphi walked into the bathroom, turned on the light, and locked the door. Every footstep and the barely audible creak of the faucet jumped at her, seeming like a gunshot in an open field. She splashed some water on her face and sighed.

She jumped when she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were glowing red.

"No, no," she repeated to herself as she stumbled back against the wall. She slid down it as the tears blinded her vision. "No, no, I can't be. . ."

This was the second time she'd had this particular nightmare. The first had been the night after shopping with Dean Goldstein.

* * *

 _She stood on a pedestal, in a cloak of greenish-black feathers, staring out into a sea of masks. All were exalting her._

 _"This is the Augury, my second-in-command," a cold, high-pitched voice announced, calm but loud over the sea of followers that fell silent at his every word. "You will obey her as if she were myself. For she is an extension of myself."_

 _At that last bit, the source of the voice had put his white, corpse-like fingers on her shoulder. She wanted to wriggle free, but she couldn't. She looked to the source of the voice to see a red-eyed man with slits for a nose. Lord Voldemort._

 _Delphi then heard a triumphant laughter, and looked to her right to see the woman she'd heard was her mother-Bellatrix Lestrange, wearing her finest robes and looking the height of aristocratic beauty._

 _"All hail the Augury!" Bellatrix declared._

 _"All hail the Augury!" the masked people-Death Eaters-had roared._

* * *

That had been its end, but it frightened Delphi all the same. _I had been the Dark Lord's enforcer, second-in-command,_ she thought through the tears. _Is it a sign? Am I going to bring the Dark Lord back? Become. . . That?_

 _I can't,_ she thought determinedly. _I can't be anything like that. I cannot be the Augury._

She'd seen bits of futures in sleep and waking before-small things like when Thorfinn would be the angriest or what Euphemia would say to her. Then there were several that transcended futures to another lifetime perhaps, where she played tea party with her mother.

Never had she wanted to avoid a future she'd predicted so _badly. Is that why I got my wand? Because I'm going to be evil? I can't be evil-I can't!_

She forced herself to go back to bed, but she lay awake, fretting about her fate.

* * *

"Come on, come on, you need to wake up, Delphi!"

Delphi opened her eyes to see a frantic Tahlia standing over her, completely dressed in uniform.

"What time is it?" Delphi demanded.

"It's eight-thirty, and classes start at nine!" Tahlia informed her.

Delphi shot out of bed, grabbed a uniform at random, and hopped into the shower without a word. Once she'd conditioned her curls, giving of a strong aroma of coconut, she ran a comb through it until she deemed it good enough, tied it into a messy bun, and threw on her clothes. She fumbled with her tie and pricked her finger on her Gordian knot pin twice before she pulled on her knee-high socks and slipped on her loafers. She threw her school supplies into the standard issue backpack that had come with her uniforms and followed Tahlia into the elevator, stuffing her room key in her backpack's front pocket.

She sat down at breakfast at the same table with Rowan, Gwillan, Alexa, and Guinevere and glanced at the menu,

"Fruit cup please," she said to her tray.

"I see someone forgot to set an alarm," Guinevere said with a vindictive joy on her face as she scanned over Delphi's disheveled form.

Delphi ignored her and snatched the fruit cup up from her plate and began shoveling it in her mouth. She stood up, cheeks bulging because she was chewing and waved. She dashed down the hall, where a long line of parent volunteers in multi-colored robes were handing out schedules. Delphi got into the line for surnames beginning with L and waited impatiently behind several seventh-years who were wearing much more comfortable clothing beneath their blue robes than the uniforms.

Finally, the line had gotten up to her.

"Delphini Lestrange," Delphi said, sounding much calmer and more confident than she felt.

"Here you go, honey," the witch said with a southern drawl as she handed Delphi the paper with her schedule.

"Thanks," she said before she slipped through the crowd as she possibly could.

"Ten minutes until class begins," Goldstein announced on the intercom.

Delphi glance down at her paper.

 _Room 136, Mr. Ravenwood, History of Magic._

Delphi glanced at one of the plaques and ran down the hall that had the 30's in it. She passed the classroom twice, and only realized that she'd missed it when she saw the line and checked the room number. Relieved, she stalked to the end of the line next to Rowan.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just stressed," she said as she tried to regain her breath.

"Understood," he said sympathetically. "Uncle Owen sent an owl asking for my schedule early so that I could walk my schedule as soon as I got here. I did that all day yesterday."

"You have anxiety problems?" Delphi guessed.

"Yeah," he admitted, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I-I understand."

The silence between the two of them was broken when Mr. Ravenwood opened the door to his classroom. Delphi followed the others in, curious what was inside.


	7. A History of Magic

Mr. Ravenwood was a tall white man dressed to perfection in his plum suit and matching robe. On the whiteboard was written in black marker _Welcome to the History of Magic in North America._

On the desks were names for five periods of children. Delphi quickly found the one that was hers and sat down. She pulled out her notebook and pencil, ready to take notes, and quickly realized no one else was doing so. She hurriedly pushed them forward and lifted her head to look around the classroom. Several war paintings were hung around the classroom and a map of the U.S.

Delphi marveled at the map of the United States. It was almost as large as a map of Europe! She couldn't believe that only one major school was there, but in a way it made her even more grateful to attend Ilvermorny.

 _I'll get to see even more!_

"Settle down, settle down," Mr. Ravenwood said with a syrupy drawl as he leaned on his elaborate silver cane. "Welcome to History of Magic. This year, we will be learning the secrets of North America. Do any of you know why we start with the History of North America?"

Several people raised their hands, but Delphi waited.

"Yes, you in the front, what's your name?" Mr. Ravenwood asked.

"Luke Torre, and because American history is shorter, easier to get through," the boy said.

"Very good, two points for Horned Serpent," Mr. Ravenwood declared. "Now, of course, we will begin on a small section before history was recorded in America. I'll be putting on a video for y'all and and I'll be calling your names to give you your textbooks for the year."

With a flick of his wand, the projector turned on and the video began. Delphi felt a sense of happiness watching it. America seemed like such a nice and righteous place according to this movie.

She'd gotten her textbook, _A History of North America,_ and waited with excitement. How wonderful was America really, if the movie was true? Was it like the fairy lands in her books she'd only dreamed of-could only dream of?

Her illusion was shattered immediately when Mr. Ravenwood, looking perturbed, called upon a student in the back of the class Delphi couldn't see.

"Yes, Alexa?"

"The video's a lie," Alexa spat vehemently. "America was never like that. Never was and never will be. We're a land of immigrants, but our forefathers were extremely racist towards the immigrants and the people already here."

Mr. Ravenwood let out a dramatic cough in surprise. "Now, now, Alexa, let's not drop names-"

"I'm telling the truth!" Alexa shrieked indignantly. "I know all about history! Mummy's a historian!"

"And who is your 'mummy' Alexa?" Mr. Ravenwood drawled out.

"Zanna Martindale-the one who wrote the counterpart to that textbook written in the fifties," Alexa said with vitriol.

"Ah, I see," Mr. Ravenwood said. "Well, I see you must've learned a rather radical form of history. . . Alexa, you'll just have to learn that the history your mother teaches may not be correct. It certainly does offer a bit too much to the liberal agenda. The conservative side does have something to offer."

Delphi could've sworn she'd heard Alexa say something along the lines of "prejudice" but couldn't be certain. Yet as they exited the class, she heard Alexa rant to Rowan and Delphi about the real history of the U.S. Already, Delphi suspected that image was shattered forever.

 _Nothing is perfect._

The next class was with Ms. Westfalen, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was a fascinating, fierce woman who talked of her own experience fighting a dragon and also signed out books.

Transfiguration with Dr. Jekyll was interesting, for he seemed very eager to begin teaching and transformed into a lizard briefly. He'd then changed his very appearance, then switched back with only a few waves of his wand.

Mrs. Gardenia, the Herbology teacher, was a cheerful young garden witch who dressed girlishly like a cartoon witch that muggles might draw. Delphi liked her cheerful attitude and her patience with the first-years.

They'd taken a break during her class to eat lunch.

Afterwards, there was potions class with Mrs. Sanderson, a plump lady who took perhaps a little too much joy in telling the children all the terrible things potions could do. It wasn't very fun or interesting to Delphi.

The final class had been Charms with a Mr. Raine, a dark-skinned man who dressed much like the muggles casually did. He smiled to the class and was indeed friendly, but firm in the waving around of wands.

All in all, the day was exhausting. As Delphi tramped up to the common room, however, she came across a painting of a spider in a bejeweled web. Around the spider's neck was a glorious necklace.

"Where did you get that?" Delphi murmured aloud, stepping closer to examine the painting.

"None of your business!" the spider shrieked in a deceptively sweet voice.

"It was Rionach's, wasn't it?" Delphi realized immediately. She drew her wand. "Give it back."

"And who's going to make me?" the spider taunted. "You can't do anything to me, sweetie. This painting's protected with all sorts of wards you first-years couldn't even dream of breaking!"

"You're bluffing," Delphi accused.

"I'm not!" the spider sang.

Delphi raised an eyebrow. " _REDUC_ -"

"Fine! Fine! I'll give it back to Rionach-this better be the last time she sends a student to do her dirty work!" the spider declared. It then scurried off into the painting-verse without another word.

A smile had crept its way on Delphi's face. She liked a victory.

When she returned to the common room, she saw that Rionach indeed had gotten her necklace back.

"Glad to see you're back, hero," Rionach declared, hands on her hips, wands in her holsters. "Arachne returned my necklace with much haste. Nothing I couldn't have done myself, but I do like testing young heroes like yourself."

"Um. . . Thanks?" Delphi replied, unsure of how to respond to being used by a painting of a woman long dead.

"No problem. Now for your troubles, I'll give you some advice on dueling," Rionach said. "First, you need to hold your wand like you see me doing. Not at the end, but right at the top of your handle, like so. Use your index finger to guide your wand. That's a generally better position than most wizards will hold their wands in. If you want the best duelling position, hold overhead, right at your head like so."

Delphi mimicked the jabbing gesture. It was against everything she'd seen, but she was willing to try. It felt like she was throwing a mighty lightning bolt, and she felt the power of unspoken spells charging up in her wand.

"Surprised?" Rionach grinned. "See, you can trust this old lady. Now here's another tip-if you can, learn to use two wands at a time. It confuses your opponent and they now need twice the reaction in the same amount of time."

"Where am I going to get a second wand?" Delphi asked.

"Just buy it," Rionach said with a shrug. "Or make them. Wandmaking's not as hard as some of those damn snobby Europeans would have you believe."

"Oh," Delphi said quietly.

"Well. . . That's all I can think of right now, but you can ask me any time-what's your name, hero?" Rionach asked.

"Delphi."

"Ah, like the Oracle," Rionach said with her sly smile. "Good luck, Delphi. I will come to your aid whenever you wish."

"Thank you," Delphi said, and she headed for her dormitory to begin working on homework. As soon as she entered, Tahlia had leapt up from her bed, looking worried.

"Delphi, an owl brought some mail for you," she began.

"Mail? Really?" Delphi asked excitedly.

"It's from Dean Goldstein," Tahlia informed her gravely.

Despite what she'd known, she ran to her desk and ripped up the envelope, tearing out the parchment note.

 _Delphini,_

 _I'd like you to drop by my office at 9:00 on Saturday. I'd like to hear about your first week from you personally. Feel free to bring any friends._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Joshua_

"It's all good," Delphi announced. "It's a good thing, I swear."

She passed it to Tahlia, whose eyes widened dramatically.

"You're on a first-name basis with our Dean?" Tahlia cried.


	8. The Hall of Halloween

Meeting with Goldstein had been a pleasant occasion. Delphi had just brought Tahlia, instead of any of her other friends to see the Dean, mostly because she wanted to keep it quiet and Tahlia was truly intrigued as to why Goldstein had any interest whatsoever in her roommate.

He'd asked a few questions on how her week had gone and how she'd liked her classes and such. He chuckled when she told him about Mr. Ravenwood.

"I'll admit, Mel is a bit controversial," he said. "And it may not have been such a good idea, putting Miss Renowne in his class, but it sounds like you'll learn a lot. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

After a pleasant exchange on how Goldstein was doing, he dismissed the two girls, claiming he had a lot of paperwork to do.

* * *

Delphi had adjusted quickly to the routine and life of Ilvermorny. She was beginning to find the place where she belonged, laughing with Rowan and Alexa and Gwillan, getting dueling advice from Rionach, and visiting with Goldstein. Of course, there always was the tension caused by Guinevere.

 _Just you wait,_ Delphi thought whenever Guinevere went on about how Delphi was 'a special snowflake.' _We'll see who the strongest witch really is when we duel._

She waited for that day, but she wanted to make sure she knew she truly was the strongest one. After all, what use would it be to duel her and find out she really was the stronger witch, for all of Delphi's trouble?

* * *

Halloween came around, and Delphi got a notice about how they were to go to some place called the Hall of Hallloween. She asked Tahlia if she knew what it was.

"I'm a muggle-born," Tahlia reminded her. "I have no idea."

The two rushed to breakfast, and went to their separate groups of friends. Delphi sat down in her usual spot with her friends and ordered her breakfast.

"What's the Hall of Halloween?" Delphi asked immediately.

Before anyone else could speak, Guinevere laughed.

Delphini Lestrange doesn't even know what the Hall of Halloween is?" Guinevere chuckled. "Figures."

"Well what is it, then?" Delphi asked through gritted teeth.

"It's a special hall reserved for Halloween," Guinevere said, sitting up straighter, proud of the attention. "It's supposed to have several cursed objects and paintings-but we go there to face our greatest fears."

"What?" Delphi asked, her blood going cold.

"Well, our fear is a great adventure for us, great knowledge for Horned Serpents, a good challenge for Wampuses, and helps the Pukwudgies know their hearts," Guinevere explained in relish. "But be careful, Delphi, anything can happen on Halloween-"

"NO!" Rowan cried, sitting up straight. "I still have that stupid Tim Curry song in my head!"

"Huh? Who's Tim Curry? What are you talking about?" Delphi asked.

"Tim Curry's a muggle actor, and there was this really bad movie that my little cousins loved to watch, but my aunt wanted me watching with them while she went on errands or stuff like that," Rowan explained with his head in his hands.

"Oh," Delphi said comprehendingly. Tahlia had shown her one of the muggle movies when Tahlia had been outraged to find that Delphi hadn't seen a single Disney movie. Delphi had rather enjoyed the moving, talking picture about talking lions.

"Come on, we'd better get to class," Rowan said, standing up. Delphi noticed he hadn't eaten much.

* * *

The classes passed too fast for Delphi. She was dreading the Hall of Halloween, possibly making a fool out of herself with her greatest fear. Whatever it was. She didn't want to find out, but if that was what the Hall of Halloween was. . .

Too soon, they were lined up to go in, being the last group, the Thunderbird first-years. From what Delphi had observed, it was a first-years only event. Rowan was right in front of her, and the two of them would be going in next to each other. As he approached the hall, he murmured something to the parent volunteer conducting people in.

"Delphini Lestrange?" the volunteer asked. Delphi stepped up, confused. She glanced at Rowan, then back to the volunteer. "I've got instructions to not let him in alone, and he said he wanted you to go with him." She shrugged. "You're next on the list, anyways."

"Um, okay," Delphi said, not sure what else there was to say. The volunteer waved the two of them in. Delphi glanced up to red stars providing the only light in the hall. She glanced at a relieved-looking Rowan.

"They certainly have a look going on," she joked weakly.

"Thanks for coming with me," he said quietly, almost a whisper.

"What's wrong, why can't you go in alone?" Delphi asked. "Is it your anxiety?"

"Sort of, but not really," Rowan said. "It's complicated. You'll see."

"Oh." Delphi continued uneasily down the hall, seeing glass cases of artifacts that looked sinister. As they approached the chest at the end of the hall, Delphi noticed the only one that didn't look so sinister was a mirror.

Rowan hesitated in front of the chest, and then opened it. Immediately, a figure appeared in the air, the figure of a man dressed all in black robes, resembling Rowan greatly.

"Grandfather," Rowan whispered.

"Ah, my grandson, the one named like me," the man said. "I see you have grown much like me. We are alike, you and I."

"No, no," Rowan said, shaking his head. "I'm not you-I'm not you-I'll never be-"

Then the figure morphed to have another, one that did indeed look like Rowan in dark robes.

"Tis your destiny," the man said menacingly.

"Leave him alone!" Delphi snarled, holding her wand like Rionach had instructed. The figure then changed to a woman dressed in a black feathery cloak, with thick makeup like birds' wings around her red eyes. Her silvery blue curls cascaded down from her half-bun half-ponytail.

" **Ah, so you see your destiny,** " the woman said. " **The Augury that you see in sleep-is it not? You know your fate, Delphini. . . I always have**."

" **It was just a dream,** " Delphi protested, as she remembered what Guinevere had said. _This can't be-can it?_

" **No, for in one timeline, in one future, I exist,** " the Augury said. " **You know who I am. Speak it-speak my name!** "

" **Th-The Augury,** " Delphi said.

" **No,** " the Augury said as her cold hands gripped her chin. " **SAY MY NAME.** "

" **No, no, no,** " Delphi murmured, dreading the answer. "NO!"

She backed away forcefully, stumbling into one of the glass cases.

"Delphi!"

Rowan helped her up, and the chamber filled with a wicked laughter.

"No," Rowan whispered, and he looked to the case. "You broke the mirror. . ."

Indeed she had. Teachers came rushing in, Goldstein, Ravenwood, Westfalen, and Jekyll, who all seemed to have been waiting on the other side.

"What have you done?" Ravenwood demanded in horror, seeing the rips and blood on Delphi's cloak.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Delphi cried.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, letting either of them in the Hall of Halloween," Westfalen swore. She looked back to the two children. "What happened in here?"

"First we saw my-my boggart, and then it switched into Delphi's," Rowan explained, sounding surprisingly calm despite how clearly and dearly afraid he was before. "She got scared and backed into the cabinet."

Westfalen and Goldstein exchanged a look.

"Jekyll, if you could, get them both to the hospital wing," Goldstein said, not looking at Delphi.

"But I'm fine!" Rowan protested.

"Just go!" Goldstein snapped. "I don't have time to talk about this-just follow your friend, alright?"

Rowan nodded. "Yes sir."

The two followed Dr. Jekyll, who seemed to be quite serious, the opposite of his usual antics. They briskly followed him, Delphi nursing her hurt shoulder. They entered the hospital wing, full of pukwudgies.

"Stay here," Dr. Jekyll said warningly. "We'll come get you when it's safe. You just put the school in a lot of danger, Delphini."

With that, he sped off, although Delphi could've sworn she'd heard a click of the lock behind the door. A pukwudgie came over, and glanced over the wound apologetically.

"That's quite the injury you've got there," she said. "I'm gonna have to pick glass out. This is gonna hurt. Kid, if you could keep your friend distracted, I'd kinda appreciate that."

"Okay," Rowan said as the pukwudgie flew off to get the tweezers and other supplies. He watched her fly for a minute, then looked to Delphi. "You never told us you were a Parselmouth?"

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Delphi asked.

"That's what you and the boggart lady were speaking, right?" Rowan asked.

"We were speaking it?" Delphi asked. She never wanted her friends to know-the Rowles had already informed her of what being a Parselmouth meant.

"Yes, you were," Rowan said. "I couldn't understand what she was saying-or you. Well, except for no, but that was it."

"Oh."

The pukwudgie had returned. "Sit still, honey."

Delphi winced as the creature began prying.

"What was in the mirror?" Delphi asked.

"What makes you think I know?" Rowan asked. Delphi could tell he was bluffing. He was looking away, crossing his arms over his chest. Besides, she could just sense it, almost.

"The way you reacted when I broke the mirror," Delphi said shrewdly.

Rowan blanched, confirming her suspicions. "I just knew we'd broken something important!"

"Ow!" Delphi cried as the creature pulled out some of the glass. She gripped Rowan's hand in an impulse, her fingernails digging into his skin as her breath grew heavy. She glanced at the tray. The pukwudgie had worked fast, but there was still more to go.

She let go of Rowan's hand quickly, instead gripping the bedside.

"You're lying," she accused. "I know you're hiding something. Tell me the truth."

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, despite knowing that he was done.

"Because I'm you're-ow-friend, and because I did something terrible, I know it," she said. Her eyes were watering, and whether it was from pain or emotion, she couldn't tell. "I need to know what I did, Rowan. Please."

"You broke the one thing that was keeping Carren Starkiller in prison," Rowan explained. "My mother."


	9. She Who Summons Stars

"I thought you said your mother was dead!" Delphi cried. "You said you were an orphan!"

"I'm as good as one," Rowan said, looking very small and broken. "Aunt Candice, she says that my mother as she knew her is gone. My dad's dead-I know that for a fact. Besides, I'd rather be known as an orphan than a son of a Dark Lady, grandson of a Dark Lord. Wouldn't you?"

"I never got that liberty," Delphi said stiffly. Now she really wasn't sure whether she was crying for empathy or pain. "My mother-she was Lord Voldemort's right hand. My father's a lifetime inmate in Azkaban. I-I know what you feel."

"We are alike, aren't we?" Rowan said, looking as if some light had sprung back. "Does it hurt? The glass?"

"What do you think?" she demanded as tears of pain blinded her vision. In a moment of compassion, he took her hand, letting her squeeze it to relieve her pain as the last shards of glass were picked out.

"That's it, that's the last of it," the pukwudgie said soothingly. "Let's get that bandaged up-Mr. Kostidanova, if you could turn around for a moment. . ."

His serious gray eyes widened and he turned around as the pukwudgie removed Delphi's shirt and cloak to heal up the cuts and check for any in any other places. Once the pukwudgie was certain that she'd healed up any other spots, she had Delphi put her shirt back on, and took the robe, promising that she'd clean and fix it.

Delphi thanked the pukwudgie for her aid and hopped one bed forward to sit next to Rowan. The two sat in a contemplative silence as pukwudgies rushed about nervously.

"A constellation already went out! Lupus was called from the sky!" one shrieked hysterically.

"More stars are going to disappear!" the one who'd treated Delphi cried.

"They shouldn't have let the Starkiller boy in-he claims it's an accident, but who's to say he didn't push his friend in the cabinet-didn't want his dear old mum free?"

Delphi felt his hand grip hers like she was an anchor.

"I tried so hard," he said, his voice heavy, as if he was trying not to cry. "I try so hard to be better than my mother, my grandfather, but it's never enough."

"It's not your fault," Delphi said quietly.

He looked up and she realized that he was crying and he was somehow muffling his own cries, like boys were taught to do, according to Euphemia.

"They don't think that, do they?" he said with a nod at the pukwudgies across the hospital wing. "They think I'm guilty, despite the fact that you say I didn't do it."

He sighed. "I just hope that the physical force might be enough to do it."

"Do what?" Delphi asked.

"Keep her imprisoned," Rowan said.

"I thought I freed her!" Delphi cried.

"You only freed her voice," Rowan explained. "Her voice is her source of power. What my mother and aunts can do-they can control the stars with their voices."

"What?" Delphi's eyebrows shot up. "No way!"

"Yes," Rowan said."And they say that my grandfather had the power too. . . And that I have it."

"Have you ever tried?" Delphi asked excitedly.

"It's a question I don't want answered," he said.

"Oh," Delphi said. "So are the stars actually dying?"

"No," Rowan said. "She's summoning constellations to her aid. Lupus, the wolf. Perseus, the warrior. The twins, Gemini. Several like that. Star creatures."

"Wow," Delphi whispered. "So that's why. . ."

"Yes, that's why," Rowan answered, whispering as well.

They waited again in silence until Dean Goldstein, followed by Headmistress Clary and Dean Calderon Boot, barged into the hospital wing.

"You caused a lot of trouble for us," Dean Calderon Boot snarled. "Do you know what you've done, Miss Lestrange? If you don't, let me spell it out for you-you released one of the greatest dark witches in the past two generations, loyal to Rowan Starkiller! And in case you in England haven't heard of him, he almost burned MACUSA to the ground in the fifties. You're lucky that they've locked down her security. It will take another year to do that very same spell that trapped her voice in the first place."

"I'm sorry," Delphi said, not knowing what else there really was to say.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," Clary said. "Both of you are in detention until Christmas break. Consider yourselves lucky it's not for the whole school year and that I don't suspend or expel you both!"

"Punish me, not him!" Delphi cried. "It's not his fault, it's all mine, I was clumsy-"

"Delphini, don't make this harder than it already is," Goldstein said with a sigh. "Everyone believes that you two did it on purpose, including some of the staff."

"Joshua!" Clary and Calderon Boot chorused.

"They deserve to at least know why they're being punished-you and I both know it's not because someone stumbled into one of those cabinets," Goldstein said fiercely. "You've been saying it yourself for years, Mafalda!"

"It's not suitable for children to know," Calderon Boot hissed.

"What? The truth?" Goldstein shook his head. "You've come a long way, Mafalda."

"Yes, well, things change when some clumsy accident results in-"

"Keep it in the teachers' lounge, Joshua, Mafalda," Clary said coolly. "Not in front of students. But the punishment does still stand. You may go back to your dormitories."

The two began walking towards the Thunderbird dormitories, not sure what the next day would bring.


	10. The Outcasts of Ilvermorny

When they returned to the common room, no one wanted to look at them. Rionach ran through a painting of several wizard-knights fighting a dragon and was slapping the wall of the canvas.

"What happened?" she demanded, sounding distraught. "I heard that you, Delphi, released the voice of Carren Starkiller-is it true?"

"It was an accident," Delphi said softly, trying to hold back more tears, to be more brave. _Be more Gryffindor_ , she realized.

"You have to regain your honor," Rionach said, standing a little more rigidly poised. "I shall meet you in your room. I'll help you."

"Thank you," Delphi said, a little shocked by the painting's actions. "Why are you helping me so much?"

"Well, we are on the same family tree, aren't we?" Rionach said with a smirk. "Blood helps blood-even if I'm just a painting. Now shape up, hero."

Delphi turned to say goodnight to Rowan, but he'd already disappeared into the shadows. She sighed, and slipped into the elevator. Immediately, the people in it stepped back, creating a foot-long bubble around her. Delphi sighed again, pressed her room number.

Tahlia had returned to the room first, naturally, and quickly grabbed Delphi by the wrist, dragging her in the room. The door shut behind them quickly, almost snagging the hem of Delphi's robe. She suspected they'd slammed on the 'shut elevator door' button.

"Is it true?" Tahlia asked, her luminous blue eyes on Delphi's.

"Yes. . . but it was an accident," Delphi confessed. "I got scared and backed into a cabinet and broke it and the mirror and-"

"I believe you," Tahlia said. "But some others won't."

"I know," Delphi said. "I overheard the pukwudgies-"

"Who is that?" Tahlia demanded, pointing at something behind Delphi. Delphi turned around to see Rionach invading the scenery painting on the wall.

"That's just Rionach-she's going to help me make this right," Delphi explained. She turned back to the painting. "What is it you've got?"

"I dealt with a Starkiller back in my day," Rionach began. "It's always the third sister-Rowan Starkiller was an exception. Those happen. But whenever they have three girls, the legend plays out."

"The legend?" Tahlia and Delphi chorused in confusion.

"Ah, there's always been a legend surrounding their existence," Rionach said, twirling one of her two wands expertly at the hip while she tossed the other in the air and caught it theatrically. "But that's not a story for today. You do want to know how to defeat one, don't you?"

"Then get on with it," Delphi ordered, almost a snarl. Rionach glared at her reproachfully.

"There's an amulet that can be used to lock the constellations into place," Rionach said. "I know because I made it in my lifetime. When I was getting to be almost two-hundred, despite the odds, and I mean all of them, I hid the pieces around the school. I was teaching again at the time, and I didn't want it in my grave.

"It's made from six pieces, the actual necklace, and the five gems imbibed with magical power. All of them are hidden in paintings across the school," Rionach finished.

"Great-do you know where they are?" Delphi asked, relieved.

"No," Rionach admitted. "My original-the subject-didn't give me that information. She told me a lot of her secrets, mind you, but she-I-wanted the amulet to remain a secret, and a quest for the worthy."

Internally groaning, Delphi prepared herself for the next question.

"Is there any way to know where they are?" she asked.

"I left a riddle of clues in a box somewhere. . ." Rionach paused for a moment to think. "Yes! Behind the wolf portrait on the seventh floor! Tell the wolf of your quest, and if he deems you worthy, he'll give you the box with the riddle inside, and you'll have to go from there. I'll help you as best as I can."

"You've made this unnecessarily complicated," Delphi groaned.

"I learned a lot of secrets in two-hundred years," Rionach said with a shrug. "I want to make sure that they're kept that-some of the things I learned and battled. . ."

"It's an adventure, isn't it?" Tahlia said, the first words she'd spoken since Rionach had appeared. "It's meant to test that you have the patience-or something-to handle the amulet!"

"I don't have time to collect all these things-I'm in detention till Christmas and we need to stop her as soon as possible!" Delphi cried.

"We'll do this together," Tahlia assured her, putting a hand on her arm. "And I'm sure Rowan would help you. This is his fight, too."

"Yes, yes! Rely on your fellow wizard!" Rionach cried. "Teamwork is the most important virtue of a hero. That is all for tonight, heroes. I shall let you retire."

With that, the Duelmaster disappeared.

* * *

People parted like the Red Sea in the cafeteria as Delphi and Rowan passed. Tahlia left to sit with her other friends, giving a somewhat apologetic smile to Delphi. Delphi waved her off, not wanting her roommate to be an outcast because of her.

As they approached Alexa and Gwillan suddenly leapt to their feet.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rowan asked, although the underlying sorrow in his words suggested he knew exactly where and why.

Gwillan and Alexa exchanged a glance, looking like cornered mice.

"N-No offense, Rowan, Delphi, but-" Gwillain began meekly.

Delphi was furious. They were friends! Surely they knew that neither she nor Rowan would've done it on purpose! Glancing to see Rowan's reaction was a mistake. He looked like he was glass and had been shattered. Her vision turned red.

"Really?" Delphi demanded. "Really? You should know that we didn't do it! You're a bunch of cowards! Cowards, do you hear me? I hope you can sleep at night knowing that you're sacrificing your integrity and soul just so you can-"

"Come on, let's sit down," Rowan said nervously. Gwillan and Alexa looked like mice in a snake's path. "Please, Delphi. People are staring."

"Fine," she said icily, glaring at Gwillan and Alexa. "I hope you can live with yourselves."

She then sat down in her usual spot, surprised to see that Guinevere for some reason hadn't left.

"Thanks for standing by me, Gwen," Rowan said gratefully after ordering his breakfast.

"You believe us?" Delphi asked in shock.

"Of course," Guinevere said between bites of a Golden Delicious apple. "I've known Rowan here long enough to know he wouldn't. And you are many distasteful things, but only one of them-your unfortunate clumsiness-could lead to you freeing Starkiller."

"Thanks," Delphi deadpanned, already taking back her feelings of shock.

"No problem," Guinevere said with a shrug.

* * *

"Hello, Lestrange, Kostidanova," Ms. Westfalen said rather coolly as the two entered her classroom after dinner. "I suppose you're both ready to work? Good. Hang your bags on the hooks, tonight you're doing filing work."

She led them to the filings cabinet and pulled out pale yellow folders.

"Some of the ink has dulled," she explained. "I want you to re-write the titles. Ask me if you need trouble figuring out what they are. No talking."

With that, Ms. Westfalen sat at her desk, pulled out the bestselling memoir of a beast-tamer who had recently died, and kicked up her feet on her desk. The two students got to the tedious work.

* * *

So began the lives of Delphi and Rowan as outcasts. The students gave them room, avoided them like their eyes could kill, but they whispered all the same. Rumors of the two new dark magicians fluttered about the school. From what Delphi saw, it appeared that even the staff believed them.

Delphi thought she wouldn't ever be lonely again if she went to Ilvermorny. Never was she so painfully wrong.


	11. Eyes of the Wolf

It was the weekend when Delphi had finally found some time to go up to the seventh floor. It was where the Dean's office was, so after her usual weekly visit with Goldstein (he'd turned her out curiously earlier than usual) she wandered the floor, hoping to find the wolf portrait Rionach had told her about.

Tahlia had pointed it out very quickly. Two bright glowing yellow eyes blinked at Delphi.

"Um, Great Wolf," Delphi began awkwardly. "I need your help. I've made a great mistake and must make it right. I know you have the riddle that will help me find the amulet of Rionach Steward. I have to stop the Starkiller."

"Gaze into my eyes, little girl-I will tell you then if you are worthy or not," the wolf in the painting growled.

Delphi stared at the painting, even as the glow grew blinding. She simply had to pass this test. There was no other way to make amends.

"Venture carefully, Delphini," the wolf growled. "The eyes of the wolf are upon you."

Delphi nodded, and the portrait swung open. There was a hollow space in the wall from which Delphi pulled out a wooden box with intricate carvings within.

"Thank you," Delphi said as the portrait swung shut.

"The wolves will be expecting greatness from you," the wolf replied.

Delphi nodded, and she and Tahlia scurried down seven flights of steps, hearts pounding from more than just the necklace. As soon as they entered the common room, Tahlia grabbed Rowan by the arm, dragging him with Delphi to a empty alcove in the common room, by a landscape Rionach had invaded.

"You brought the box, then?" Rionach asked.

"Yes, we go it," Tahlia said.

"What's this for again?" Rowan asked.

"This riddle will help us find the pieces to an amulet Rionach made that can lock the constellations into place and stop your mother," Delphi explained eagerly. She then paused, realizing what she'd just said.

She and Rowan exchanged a glance, and that was that.

"I'm not objecting to that," he said calmly. "What have we got?"

Delphi opened the box and pulled out the paper containing the riddle. An overwhelming piney scent fumed from the paper.

"Sorry, my perfume," Rionach explained. "And the box was enchanted pine. Very good for wand making."

Delphi nodded as she read the paper aloud:

 _So, brave hero, you seek_

 _The amulet of Rionach_

 _To subdue those not so weak?_

 _Then listen carefully, for these are your clues_

 _Green is in the tree, red with the lady of them,_

 _Yellow of the fairy lights, in the water are blues_

 _You will find the final gem, violet in the snow_

 _But the actual amulet?_

 _Well, it's hidden in the fathoms below._

 _The order of the floors is as follows_

 _The tree and the lady are on level four_

 _Yellow's on first, blue is seven_

 _Violet is hidden on the fifth floor_

 _The amulet is underneath it all_

 _It's in the dungeons_

 _Now go obey the call!_

"So which do we go for first?" Tahlia asked as Delphi caught her breath.

"The amulet," Rowan said decisively. "Better to have the thing we need to put the pieces in first than the actual pieces we might lose."

"Good choice, young hero!" Rionach cried, forcefully reminding everyone that she was still there.

"Let's go get it then," Delphi announced, and they closed the box. Delphi stuffed it in her backpack, and they set off to find the dungeons. They exited the dorms and ran down the stairs to the first floor.

"The dungeons-where would the dungeons be?" Rowan muttered to himself as they wandered the lonely halls.

Tahlia slapped her forehead.

"I saw a painting of an ogre guard back by Dr. Jekyll's class!" she realized.

"Huh?" Rowan asked, confused, but Delphi had caught on.

"Rowan, what's often in dungeons?" Delphi asked.

"Slime, the plague-"

"Well, that too, but ogres! In fairytales, ogres are in dungeons!" Delphi cried, thinking of the full-color book Euphemia had tossed into her room when she was four years old.

"Come on!" Tahlia cried, and they dashed for the portrait of the ogre.

"Who goes there?" demanded the ogre.

"We're on a quest," Delphi said with relish. "We need to get into the dungeons."

"Dungeon, what dungeon?" the ogre grunted.

"Don't play stupid with me," Delphi ordered in a dangerous voice. "Do as I say and open the dungeons."

"I vowed not to open them since Rionach," the ogre protested.

"I share Rionach's blood, can you not tell?" Delphi demanded, her voice ice cold. "I am on a mission for her. Now, let. Me. In."

"Alright, alright, don't get your petticoats in a twist," the ogre grumbled. The painting swung forward, revealing a dark staircase covered in moss.

" _Lumos_ ," Delphi muttered, the others mimicking, holding up their wands. They stepped inside, the door ominously shut behind them. They continued carefully down the stairs, trying not to slip on the moss and other unidentified grunge on the stone stairs. They entered a large area lit in red. The thing that attracted Delphi's attention, however, was a pool in the corner. The others followed her closely. There was something about the area that made them uneasy.

"The fathoms below," Delphi muttered, looking at the pool. At those words, the pool lit up an eerie blue-green. Indeed, at the bottom was an untarnished star-shaped necklace.

"We have to dive to get it," Tahlia realized. Immediately, Delphi began pulling off her robes and shoes and tie, only leaving her shirt and pants.

"Wish me luck," Delphi said before gulping air and diving in.

"WAIT!"

It was too late. Delphi was already in the water, diving down further and further until her hands clasped around the necklace. She kicked off the ground, and clawed at the water. Panicking, black spots began to appear in her vision. She kicked and clawed desperately as a pressure built in her lungs, her throat.

Before her vision could go completely black, she saw a hand. She grabbed it, and a bubble enclosed around her head. Grateful, she sucked down the oxygen, and her vision cleared. She looked to see that Rowan was her rescuer. He pointed towards the surface and the two swam up together.

Their bubbles burst as they broke the surface. Delphi tossed the necklace to Tahlia, and climbed back onto the floor, flopping onto it pathetically. She breathed in gratefully, slowing it back to a normal rate.

She sat up, and helped Rowan sit up, too.

"We found the first piece!"


	12. Winter Holidays

The first two gems came easily. Because of the ceaseless detentions, Tahlia was able to fetch the ruby from the Lady of the Trees, the painting of a green woman who was friendly and smiled widely. The snobby fairy queen had handed over the yellow without much of a fight as well.

When Tahlia had attempted the green, however, she said that the trees pointedly refused to give her the green.

"Why didn't you hex them?" Delphi asked as if that solution should've been obvious.

"Because I don't know as many spells as you do," Tahlia groaned. "And I don't want to get in trouble for fighting a painting."

"I'll deal with it after winter break," Delphi decided. "Then detention is over."

"Where are you going for winter break?" Tahlia asked as they lay on Tahlia's bed, staring at the ceiling fan.

"I think I'll be staying here," Delphi said. She hadn't actually given it much thought. She knew she didn't want to go back to the Rowles, and she didn't want to intrude on Goldstein's hospitality-although it did seem he was staying for the holidays.

"I'd invite you with me, but my parents got skiing tickets and they were really expensive-not usually something my family can afford," Tahlia explained apologetically.

"It's alright," Delphi said with a casual swat of the hand. "I understand. You've already done more than enough for me."

"It's not a competition," Tahlia said. "I never want it to be a competition-you and I."

"I think I can agree to that."

They laughed.

"Hey, I wonder if Rowan would have you over?" Tahlia asked.

"I'll ask him tomorrow," Delphi said, pleased with this idea.

* * *

"Oh, uh, let me write to them, but I think they'll say yes," Rowan said brightly. He walked away from the breakfast table looking as happy as he had back when Gwillan and Alexa were still friends with them.

"You're actually pretty good for him, you know," Guinevere said in a tone that seemed leak a little. . . Jealousy?

"Um, thanks?" Delphi said, not sure how to respond to something like that.

"No problem," she said. "I don't know why he likes hanging around you of all people, but he does seem better off for it."

With that, she got up and walked away, leaving Delphi severely confused and needing to write a letter to the Rowles and pray it worked.

* * *

"I got permission!" Rowan cried that evening in the common room. "You?"

"Still haven't gotten my letter yet," Delphi admitted. At that moment, an augury landed on the windowsill, crying a waterfall because of the snow.

"Well, that would be it," Delphi said. Her heart thumped in her chest as her shaking hands detached the letter from the augury's foot. She ripped open the letter and her eyes scanned over it carefully.

 _I, Euphemia Rowle, give permission for Delphini Lestrange to go to Astras Residence during winter break._

Delphi let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as a smile spread across her face.

"I get to go!" she squealed. "I get to go!"

She slapped Rowan's open palm and the two shared a grin.

"Thank you!" she cried, hugging him in her excitement. She then hopped up to go pack her things to leave for the Astras Residence the next day. She'd cut it close, but she was still delighted to go.

While Tahlia was in the bathroom, Delphi checked the notice she'd gotten on the gifts she had mail-ordered to Tahlia, Rowan, and Goldstein. She'd wondered if she'd overstepped boundaries on that last one, but she knew Goldstein was a person, too.

 _Surely he won't mind._

With that, she curled up into a tiny ball in her bed, only hoping that she hadn't been dreaming and all this wouldn't go away when she woke.

* * *

The next morning, she dressed in the only fancy clothes she owned. The pine green velvet was a bit hot, and the tights were riding, but she really wanted to impress Rowan's aunt-wanted her to like her. She adjusted the high collar as best as she could, she slipped on her school shoes-the best shoes she owned-buttoned up her coat, and walked out.

"Why the dress?" Rowan asked.

"I look nice in it, don't I?" Delphi asked imperiously.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Rowan grumbled. "Come on, let's go."

Delphi followed Rowan out to the large purple buses. They filed in, showed their permission slips to the driver, and took a seat together in the middle. The day dragged on as those in the muggle settings were dropped off at their houses. Delphi and Rowan chattered about the possibilities of all they could do at Astras.

As the sun began to sink, turning the clouds into a stairway to heaven and casting a pink and red glow over everything, the bus pulled into Sky City alongside the others. Rowan and Delphi got off and pulled out their trunks. They were approached by a stately woman with Rowan's serious gray eyes and golden-blond waves settling around her shoulders.

"Rowan, I could've sworn that you've grown!" the woman cried, hugging Rowan, who stiffened slightly although he was grinning.

"Not here, Aunt Candice," he muttered.

"Oh fine, be like that," Candice said in mock displeasure. She planted her hands on her hips and smiled at Delphi. "Is this Delphini?"

"Delphi, yes," Delphi said, offering her hand to the tall woman. To her surprise, the woman hugged her.

"Rowan's told me so much about you, you poor dear," Candice said. "You can call me Candice. Thank you for coming to stay with us."

"Thanks for letting me come," Delphi said, relieved to be accepted by Candice.

"Let me help you load those up in the trunk," Candice said, and she waved her wand. The trunks followed her like obedient dogs to what appeared to be a red sports car. To Delphi's surprise, the trunk held more than it appeared. Candice unlocked the car and revealed a hidden backseat that looked like it would be at home in a limousine.

Delphi and Rowan sat down, and Candice began to drive down the street. The radio blasted the Christmas album of Celestina Warbeck and Candice sang along, her voice a pretty soprano.

It was a short trip, and soon they had driven into an estate with starry symbols everywhere. Delphi and Rowan climbed out, and followed Candice as a house-elf got their things.

"Welcome home," Candice announced.

Delphi marveled at the home that was full of light and air, the exact opposite of the gothic manor the Rowles lived in. Colored lights winded around the ceilings and staircases, and she could faintly hear remixes of Christmas carols in the background.

"Your home is beautiful!" Delphi marveled aloud.

"Thank you," Candice said with bell-like laughter. "You're so sweet. Let me show you to your guest room. Rowan, if you could go see your cousins-I don't think they'll be able to wait much longer before they spring."

"Alright, Aunt Candice," he said with a grin, and he disappeared into the next room. When Delphi's eyes were back on Candice, she was already halfway up the stairs. Delphi sprinted up the stairs to catch up with the spry woman.

"I hope you enjoy it here," Candice said confidentially. "I heard about what happened in the school on Halloween-Rowan's had such a difficult time with school since then, so it's nice that he has at least one friend."

"Well, it's my fault it happened," Delphi admitted in a low voice as she followed Candice up another flight of stairs.

"It's no one's fault, sweetie," Candice assured her. "Only the staff and Rowan knew that artifact existed. If it's anyone's, it's the school's for not warning you."

"So you're not angry that I released your sister's voice?" Delphi asked in disbelief.

"No," Candice said with a sigh. "I knew it would happen, sooner or later. Look, this is your room!"

Delphi smiled, seeing the pale green walls and the medium-sized bed in a colorful patchwork quilt.

"Why don't you get settled in, then come downstairs-I'm going to finish up supper," Candice said warmly. Delphi smiled back and gently shut the door behind her. She hung up her coat and looked to see that her trunk had arrived.

She then headed downstairs.


	13. Meeting the Starkillers

Delphi descended the stairs and into the living room, where Rowan was sitting in the middle of several cousins. A man with a beard and sweeping rusty-red robes extended his hand to Delphi.

"Bartholomew Starkiller," he said warmly. "Nice to meet you. You're Delphi, right?"

"Right!" Delphi said brightly.

"Welcome to Christmas at the Starkiller household," he announced, gesturing towards the massive tree. The star was barely not touching the ceiling of the arching second half of the living room.

"Kids, line up," Bartholomew ordered. All the cousins scrambled into a line Delphi assumed was rehearsed, especially with the way Rowan slipped into it. At the head was a girl Delphi had not seen before but was clearly of Ilvermorny age.

"Willow," the blonde said cheerfully, dressed like a steampunk fairy.

"Rowan?" Rowan shrugged and grinned.

"Cedric," the little boy about a year younger than Rowan.

"Ashlyn!" cried the little girl about Cedric's age, with contrasting dark hair.

"Poplar," said a dark-haired boy of eight.

"Hazel," said a cute girl of six.

"So now you've met the family," Candice said. "I suppose you're all hungry?"

"Yeah!" the kids chorused.

"Then let's go and eat!" Candice declared. Candice and Bartholomew then led the children to the grand dining room.

"Let Rowan sit next to his guest!" Bartholomew chided as all the cousins except for Willow swarmed on Rowan. Delphi sat down silently, still feeling awkward surrounded by all the kids. She'd never really seen kids younger than herself.

"Is Delphi your _girlfriend_?" Cedric asked in sing-song as he took the other seat next to Rowan.

"NO!" Rowan and Delphi said very quickly.

"I'm not old enough to have girlfriend, bub," Rowan informed him. He then leaned in conspiratorially. "Besides, she could get guys a lot better than me if she wanted."

Delphi snorted.

The house-elf of the house, a well-groomed elf wearing a colorful toga, came out, the plates hovering around him. With a snap of the elf's fingers, the plates landed on the table smoothly. The elf then returned to Rowan.

"Thank you, Ikrit," he said brightly.

"Master Rowan, you've gotten so big!" the house-elf said like all relatives do. "Look at you! I remember when Mistress Candice first brought you into the house and you were so little!"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Delphi murmured, catching Rowan turn pink.

"And who are you?" Ikrit asked, his big green eyes blinking slowly.

"I'm Delphi, from across the pond," she said. "I go to school at Ilvermorny. I'm his friend."

"Ah, girls are so much nicer than boys anyways, probably best that Master Rowan fell in with the right crowd," Ikrit said. "So nice. I'm Ikrit-call me if you need anything!"

"I will," Delphi said. As soon as he disappeared, she turned to Rowan. "You guys still have a house-elf? Did S.P.E.W. never reach America?"

Bartholomew, who was sitting across from Delphi, did a spittake directly into his cup. After a few coughs, he looked up to Delphi.

"Is that what they call it in the U.K.?" he asked. "We called it the H.E.L.P.. here! We didn't eradicate the practice altogether, you see, because we have a House Elf Security Administration, and they check every six months on the elves, very serious business. We don't have to pay them, but we are legally supposed to treat them well."

"But we do pay ours," Candice said, sitting at the head of the table. "Ikrit has made such a wonderful tutor and nanny over the years-I'd feel so terrible if we didn't pay him."

"Oh," Delphi said, and she dug into the pasta dish that was unfamiliar to her. It was covered in a cheese sauce, ham bits, spinach, and bread crumbs. "What is this? I've never had it before?"

"You've never had mac'n'chesse before?" Hazel asked in shock, as if her short life had been flipped on its head.

"That's what they call it?" Delphi asked, feeling that small feeling of resentment towards the Rowles. There was so much she had missed out on, because of them. What else was she missing? "My guardians never made it. We had things like shepherd's pie, things like that."

"Well, I imagine being from England makes it quite the culture shock," Bartholomew said. "I've heard a few names here and there-what did Harry Potter do, again?"

Delphi almost dropped her fork in surprise. "He survived the Killing Curse twice!"

Bartholomew blinked. "He did? How old was the guy?"

"The first time, he was a baby, the next time, he was seventeen," Delphi said. "I can't believe you've barely heard of Harry Potter!"

"We're both a little more familiar with Hermione Granger-Weasley," Candice explained. "You see, Bartholomew works for the Ministry of Magic, works as their official architect for things like the MACUSA building, extensions to Sky City, the prisons, things like that."

"Really?" Delphi asked, fascinated.

"Yes," Bartholomew answered. "And my wife is an advisor to the President of the MACUSA."

"Oh, err, how wonderful," Delphi said, feeling suddenly a little small to be sitting in the presence of such important people.

"Don't worry, we're not going to bite your head off," Candice said, sensing Delphi's discomfort. "We love having guests."

Soon they had finished eating and had retired for the night. Before Rowan had gone off, Delphi stopped him.

"Thank you for having me," Delphi said. "Your family's so nice."

"Thanks," Rowan said. "For coming. My aunt always worried, I never really had many friends when I was little."

"Me too," Delphi said, eagerly recognizing yet another thing they shared. "Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Delphi dressed more casually in the winter play clothes she'd been given and scurried downstairs to smell of cinnamon rolls. She had some at breakfast at Ilvermorny, and enjoyed them greatly.

Indeed, on the dining room table there was a heaping plate of cinnamon rolls.

"Good morning, Delphi," Candice said from her spot at the head of the table. "Sleep well?"

"Yes Ms-Candice," Delphi answered, briefly correcting herself as she sat down.

"Feel free to take as many cinnamon rolls as you want," Candice said. "I think I might've made too many. Ikrit said that he thought you should have some, though."

"Thank you," Delphi said as she placed some on her plate.

"And Rowan, I've got a surprise for you," Candice said. "Your Aunt Camora is coming!"

"What?" he cried from a mouthful of food. "I thought she was still in Antartica!"

"Well, she was called down after Halloween. . . " Candice said, her eyes flicking towards Delphi guiltily. "But she wanted to wait till Christmas to tell you."

"Aunt Camora's really awesome," he told Delphi. "Like, I want to be Aunt Camora when I grow up."

"What does she do?" Delphi asked.

"Magizoologist-always leading expeditions to find new species or checking up on some reserves," Rowan explained.

"Wow," Delphi said.

"Did someone say Camora Starkiller?"

Delphi looked behind her to see that a stately lady with wild black hair wearing a wand holster on her arm and thick green robes had appeared.

"Aunt Camora!"

Rowan had practically leapt from his chair to hug his auntie. She embraced him with a smile.

"Let me hang up my robes, will you?" Camora said teasingly.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were back in the country!" Rowan said accusingly.

"Well, you can let go of me for five seconds," Camora retorted, mimicking his tone. She went and hung her green robes up, revealing a leather catsuit underneath. "Nice to see you, sis."

"Anytime," Candice answered, and the two women hugged. "How's the situation. . ."

"Carren's fine," Camora said in a tight voice. "I've talked to her."

"Good, good," Candice said. Camora turned around.

"And who is this?" she asked, gesturing towards Delphi.

"Delphi, Rowan's friend," Candice explained. "Her family was generous enough to let her stay with us."

"Oh, the English girl," Camora said in comprehension. "Well, kids, ready to have some fun?"

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas were amazing. They had snowball faults and built snow forts, and took Pegasus carriage rides and did so many things. Delphi was having the time of her life.

She was excited, the night of Christmas Eve as the children chattered on about Santa Claus. Delphi enjoyed hearing about a jolly old man in red who gave toys to the children all over the world, although she wondered why he'd skipped her so many times.

The next morning was a hustle, as they sorted out gifts and stockings, and Delphi was surprised to find that Santa Claus had apparently not forgotten her this year. She'd been excited to open them to find colorful, comfortable clothing that appeared to be the right size.

Rowan had indeed gotten her gift of a large, complex puzzle, something Delphi only dreamed of solving. They were very similar to the riddles and puzzles that Rowan often cracked in the common room.

She'd also gotten from Tahlia a fantasy adventure book, and from Rowan another such book.

While she did get nothing from the Rowles, the Malfoys had sent snake-themed jewelry and a small note congratulating her for attending Ilvermorny.

They'd had a large breakfast of bacon and pancakes, and a great lunch with chicken and other such things. They sang carols as the stars grew in the sky, the Starkillers' beautiful voices blending in harmony, while the slightly off-key Bartholomew and Delphi attempted to blend in.

All in all, it was the best Christmas Delphi ever had.


	14. Capricorn Rising

December 30th, Delphi learned, was a special day. With cake and presents, it was Rowan's birthday. Delphi hadn't known, but she did try to participate as much as she could with the being-good-to-Rowan.

On her way to the bathroom after cake, however, she noticed that someone was talking. She flattened herself against the wall and slowed her breathing in attempt to listen.

"Look, I don't think that girl is a good influence."

Delphi froze upon hearing Camora's voice.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Candice demanded in an icy voice.

"I've read her files-"

"How'd you get access to those, Cam?"

"Got permission from her guardian when I told her that her ward had gotten into some trouble at the school," Camora said lightly. "Do you know who her parents are, Candi?"

"I never thought it mattered," Candice said haughtily. "She's Rowan's friend-you and I both know he needs friends his own age."

"Her parents were Death Eaters-part of that huge cult in England over the last sixty years?-her mother was a second-in-command to a dark lord," Camora hissed. "A dark lord, Candi. Maybe you aren't understanding how serious this is?"

"I've only heard of that cult in regards to Harry Potter," Candice said. "I doubt that dark lord was all that special."

"Look, I've done some serious digging-this guy was really sick, made seven Horcruxes according to the seventh volume of the Potter biography," Camora said. "Her mother? She was psycho. England's got some severe inbreeding problems-wouldn't be too surprised if the kid was psycho too."

Delphi felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs. She scurried to the bathroom and locked the door. She slid down it as the tears came, while she tried to muffle her sobs.

"I thought they believed in me," she whispered as she rocked herself, knees to her chest. "I thought they were different. Oh, Delphi, why can't you do better? Why can't you be more normal?"

Eventually, she'd stopped crying and used the toilet, but she remained in there, waiting for her eyes to look less red. Then there came a knock at the door. Reluctantly, Delphi came out to see Rowan was standing there.

"You okay?" he asked. "You were in there for a really long time."

"Girls take longer than boys in the bathroom," Delphi said pointedly, but unable to lose the somber edge to her voice.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you sound-"

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

It was almost bedtime when Camora had entered the room, glaring pointedly at Delphi.

"Rowan, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but mind if I borrow Delphi for a moment?" she asked in a honeyed voice.

"Sure," he said cheerfully.

Camora took Delphi by the arm into the next room and shut the door.

"I know you eavesdropped on my conversation with Candice," Camora said bluntly.

"I did," Delphi admitted, knowing there was no point in lying to this woman.

"Listen-I don't trust you," she hissed. "You might be a descendant of Isolt Sayre, but you're also a Lestrange and a Malfoy and a Black. I know my dark wizards, Lestrange."

"Go ahead, distrust me," Delphi taunted, her eyes turning red in her anger. "It's not like I'm not trying to fix my mistake."

Camora recoiled.

"What?" Delphi asked, fearing the worst.

"You've got red eyes," Camora replied with a fear in her voice. "Only the darkest of wizards have those."

"It's just a glitch," Delphi insisted desperately. "I-I am a metamorphamagus-maybe it's just a mistake with that?"

"While Rowle did register you as one, I doubt that's what it is," Camora said coldly. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't hang around my nephew."

With that, Camora opened the door to reveal an eavesdropping Rowan.

"And you," she continued to Rowan. "Consider what I told you."

* * *

It was late at night when Delphi heard noises suspiciously like footsteps above her head. She lay petrified in bed, waiting for the noise to go away, but there were a few more footsteps before it stopped.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she opened her window, and stepped onto the slanted roof between the second floor and the first. She blindly stepped into a crouch in the dark as her eyes adjusted.

She then climbed up to the place where her window was, and climbed up the slats. For all her trouble, she saw Rowan sitting on top of the roof, gazing at the stars.

"Hey," she said cautiously.

"Can't sleep either?"

"More like I heard you," she retorted as she plopped down next to him. "You must be a master at climbing roofs."

He snickered and shrugged. "I go up here whenever, y'know. . . Nightmares."

"Oh."

They sat there for a moment, staring at the clusters of stars and darkness.

"I overheard Aunt Camora."

"You did?" Delphi asked cautiously.

"I know you're not a dark witch," he said with a humorless laugh. "Aunt Camora-she's always suspicious. She never knew she had a little sister, you see. Aunt Candice never knew either."

"What are you talking about?" Delphi asked, confused.

"My grandmother and grandfather had left them in the care of their own uncle, and they didn't know that there was a third child," Rowan explained. "From what it sounds like, from what Aunt Candice told me, they abandoned Ca-my mom when she was born."

"What?" Delphi asked softly.

"Yeah, I know, it's weird-but that's what I know about my mom-Aunt Camora's suspicious because she never knew then-and she doesn't know now," Rowan said. "She fears it just as much as I do. My boggart."

"It's just as much my boggart as yours," Delphi said haughtily. "I don't want to become mine-the Augury."

"I know," he admitted.

They stared at the stars again.

"But I'm still your friend," he finally said.

"And I'm still yours," she answered.

Little did they know what was written in the stars for them.


	15. Flight of the Painted Dragon

When they returned to school, Delphi was all business.

"We need to find them all," she declared snappishly. "Let's go find the green."

Delphi followed Tahlia up to the fourth floor where the trees had refused to grant Tahlia their gem.

"I need the green gem you hold," Delphi declared boldly. "Give it to me."

"Ruder than your friend, ain't you?" one of the trees cried. "Listen here, girly, I ain't given anyone this gem."

"Then you will pay the price," Delphi threatened. She was surprised and thrown-off by the tree's lack of reaction.

"Give me your best shot," the tree replied, sounding unimpressed.

" _Reducto_."

There was a hole in the painting, and through which Delphi saw the hole. She snatched it as fast as she could, but something like tree roots held onto the box.

"Let go!" Delphi grunted. Tahlia grabbed onto Delphi's waist and pulled Delphi back, breaking the roots with a loud snap. Delphi pocketed the gem and the two girls ran as fast as they could.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Tahlia muttered when they were back in the dorm room.

"Doesn't matter-we got gem number three," Delphi'd said as she fastened the emerald in with the topaz and ruby. "Just need to get four and five and we can end this."

"Are you okay, Delphi?" Tahlia asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," Delphi assured her quickly. "Come on, let's get the blue."

* * *

The blue was obviously the gem in the mermaid's hair. How to get it, however, was proving to be a challenge for Delphi.

"We can't just destroy another painting-we're lucky the tree one was built with the ability to repair itself," Tahlia hissed.

"Are you sure?" Delphi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fairly sure," Tahlia deadpanned. "Come on, let's try and do something less. . . explosive."

"Ah yes, then follow my lead," Delphi said, rolling up her sleeves. "Siren of the painted sea, I require your attention at once!"

The red-headed mermaid looked to Delphi with a ditzy smile.

"Yes?"

"You see, dear lady, I wanted to compliment you on your choice of jewelry," Delphi declared, laying on thick her accent. "That blue gem-quite a beauty, isn't it?"

"Um, yes," the mermaid said, clutching it and looking at Delphi with suspicion.

"Well, you see, I am on a quest," Delphi said. "A quest for true love!"

"True love?" the mermaid squinted. "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," Delphi lied.

"Oh," the mermaid. "In that case, you can borrow my gem-boys like a feminine girl, and there's truer feminine color than blue."

With that, a hand extended from the painting and Delphi took the sapphire.

"Thank you," Delphi said warmly. She then skipped away with Tahlia following quickly.

"You were really good at manipulating that painting," Tahlia marveled.

"Yeah," said Delphi hesitantly. "Thanks. We should probably go get the amethyst on the fifth floor."

"Let's go, then," Tahlia said. They ran down two flights of stairs to the fifth floor, and it wasn't long before Delphi spotted it. It was a spot that stood out on an otherwise completely white dragon. The purple in the scales was so obvious, Delphi was suspicious-and perhaps afraid.

They approached it. The dragon inside snarled and flicked its tail in a feral way.

"We need the gem," Delphi said. Without another word spared, before either girl knew what was happening, they were in the painted snow with a very ticked-off dragon coming at them. Delphi raised her wand and fired off her reductos, but it was ricocheting off the though scales. The dragon blew icefire breath, and Delphi rolled out of the way. She couldn't see in the whiteout of the blizzard, couldn't see Tahlia.

All she heard was the snap of dragon jaws drawing nearer and nearer.

Suddenly, the wind and snow stopped. Just in time for Delphi to watch as Tahlia used a sword she'd drawn from somewhere, and had pried the purple gem out. With a clink it fell into her hand and the ice world was gone.

"You got it!" Delphi cried as she embraced her friends.

Both girls dashed up to the dorm room and finished building the amulet. It gave off a twinkle. They then took it to the alcove where Rionach's portrait was and Rowan was working on the mind puzzle Delphi had given him.

"We've got it!" Tahlia announced.

"Really?" he said, looking up. "That's great!"

Delphi looked to Rionach. "How do we use it?"

"Okay, this is really simple," Rionach said. "First, put on the thing because I want it to be a little harder to steal-I'd be able to snatch it right out of your hands if I weren't a painting."

"Fine, fine," Delphi said irritably as she put the amulet around her neck. "Now what?"

"Do you see the little knob right in the center?" Rionach asked.

"Yes," Delphi said, pinching it between her thumb and index finger.

"Turn it back as far as you can," Rionach ordered. Delphi obeyed. "Now let go."

The star amulet shook as light shined from all five points and shot into the air. With a sound like thunder, it was gone, but Delphi could feel the humming of the thing. Everyone in the common room was staring at the three first-years.

"Uh-oh," Rowan muttered.

"What was that?"

"Merlin's pants, they're dark wizards!"

"We should've known-"

"WOULD EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Everyone looked to Rionach.

"Relax, they're actually stopping Starkiller," Rionach explained with an edge of condescension in her voice. "That amulet? It's going to lock the stars in place-Starkiller won't be calling anymore stars soon."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Yeah, you're just a painting!"

"Seriously though, is anyone going to do anything about dark wizards?!"

"I know an awful lot for a painting-a painting of the daughter of Isolt Sayre," Rionach deadpanned. "I'd go to the headmaster if I thought there was a problem. You all know that. Calm down-you should be thanking them for saving you from Carren Starkiller. Now go back to your business."

Reluctantly, everyone returned to their normal activities.

"Good work," Rionach said. "You proved yourselves more capable than most would imagine. The three of you will make a good team."

"Yeah," Rowan agreed as the three of them shared a glance.


	16. The Third Sister

Everything had been going fine. Delphi was finding herself excelling in classes, doing better than before. No longer was she or Rowan or Tahlia glared at in the halls. Even the teachers had stopped looking at them suspiciously.

Of course, there was a point when Carren Starkiller had to ruin it. The intercom system had blared on at four in the morning.

"Breaking news, this is Esther Goldstein and I'm inside the Megaera Prison-there is a prison break in progress-only one prisoner, according to guards I'm with right now-Carren Starkiller."

"I thought she wouldn't be able to!" Tahlia cried.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about one little loophole in the amulet's powers," Rionach announced, stepping into the landscape.

"That's convenient," Delphi grumbled. "What is it?"

"It does lock the stars into place, but that means any stars she already summoned are trapped here," Rionach explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Tahlia demanded.

"I thought the other sisters could handle it," Rionach said helplessly.

"Never mind that, we've gotta find Rowan," Delphi said, leaping out of bed and changing quickly into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she'd gotten for Christmas. She stuck her wand in the front pocket.

"The elevators are probably going to be shut down right now," Rionach advised as Delphi pulled on her more beat-up school shoes.

"I can climb down to a courtyard," Delphi said. "Rionach, can you tell Rowan to send a quick note to one of his aunts? We need to get to Megaera and fast!"

"I'm on it," Rionach said, and she dashed off.

"Be careful, Delphi, okay?" Tahlia said.

"I will," Delphi said as she climbed out of the window. To her surprise, she was only on the second floor. She could see the seven stories towering above, ten windows wide. She took a deep breath, and found her footing on the jutting out of the wall. Before she could step down, she'd somehow lost her grip, and fell.

To her surprise, however, she just bounced off. She got to her feet and realized she wasn't hurt in the slightest. However, when she looked up to the room where her bedroom was, she realized she couldn't see it anymore.

It was a few minutes later when she saw an owl fly off like lightning. Delphi tapped her wand against her leg impatiently. In a moment, she saw Rowan drop down much more gracefully than her, although he dropped into a roll.

"I sent a notice to Aunt Camora," he said. "She'll know what to do-you have the amulet?"

"Of course," Delphi said,fishing the chain out from under her shirt. She only ever took it off to shower and kept it under her pillow when asleep.

"Good," he said, sounding a little calmer. Delphi checked her watch. Right then came a shimmering noise.

Both Rowan and Delphi looked to see Camora standing there in her leather catsuit.

"So you found and assembled the amulet?" Camora asked Rowan.

"I have it," Delphi said icily.

"Give it to Rowan, it should just be us-'

"It was my ancestor's-it's my birthright," Delphi argued.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Camora said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Both of you, take my hands. "You'd better prove yourself useful."

"Delphi took her hand and the world of Ilvermorny disappeared. Delphi felt as if for as second she was nothing but a pinpoint, and then had grown back in the middle of a sea of golden grass.

In front of them was a fortress, foreboding and imposing.

"It's hidden to muggles," Camora said. "Now, can you unlock the stars? It's really annoying when you can't send your sister's star-creatures back into the atmosphere."

"Of course," Delphi said, and she wound back the knob and released it. The amulet felt heavier as light jetted into it, and the device was no longer humming.

"That's better," Camora said with a smug smile. "And now we wait."

They didn't have to wait for long. Carren's presence was announced by glittering silvery-blue animals, a bear, a wolf, and a swan.

"Sister, I should've known you'd find a way to interfere," Carren snarled in a low alto voice. "And oh, my, Rowan dear. . ."

"Hello Mother," Rowan said with a pained look much like constipation and watching a puppy get kicked at the same time. "I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to."

"Silly boy, you've been listening to the lies of your aunt," Carren said as she stepped forward in her bright orange prison jumpsuit. "Let me look at you."

Rowan stiffened. Delphi could see the remarkable resemblance-her hair appeared darker, her lips fuller, her eyes a dark color that looked like black in the night. Other than those differences, Rowan looked very similar indeed.

"Ah, you look like me-you look like your grandfather," Carren said. "So very little of your father in you."

"Maybe that's true, but I'm not like you," Rowan said in a voice that barely passed as cold.

Suddenly, Camora began singing, her soprano overpowering almost as she outstretched her hands. Her song was wordless, but somehow the creatures understood. Catching on, Carren sang as well. Rowan looked from his aunt and mother, unsure of what to do.

Delphi, catching on, began to wind back the knob so it would be ready to release the instant Carren sang the animals back into the stars.

"She's got the amulet!" Carren sang. "Cygnus, attack!"

Delphi didn't see the starry swan coming until it was on her, snapping and biting. Delphi screamed and writhed, trying to throw off Cygnus-but it was no use. The swan passed through her. It was quite unfair in Delphi's opinion, that she couldn't harm it but it could harm her.

Through this, she kept clutching the knob and the amulet, praying that Camora would sing the swan away soon.

"Leave her alone!"

Rowan took the swan by surprise and pulled it off Delphi. He hesitated for only a moment, conflicted. Then he sang. The two voices overpowered the one and the stars began to return to the sky.

Carren's voice grew louder in desperation, but it was too late. Delphi released the knob before Carren could sing another note. She saw the light shoot to the sky and felt the hum of the amulet. Green smoke, however, clouded the edge of her vision-

Oh no.

It was a minute or two later when she came to, both Camora and Rowan looking extremely concerned. Realizing she was on the ground, Delphi got to her feet and saw Careen, bound by enchanted ropes, unconscious and hovering an inch off the ground.

"What happened? You look like someone died," Delphi said.

"You were in some trance and hissing," Rowan said.

"I'm a Parselmouth," Delphi pointed out.

"Then it's a Seer trance-wait," Camora said. "You're a Parselmouth?"

"Yes," Delphi answered, looking at her shoes.

"Only dark wizards are Parselmouths," Camora said.

"I've always been able to do it," Delphi snapped as prison guards rushed out for Carren. "I'm no dark witch."

Before Camora could reply, however, the reporter, Esther Goldstein, came running out of the building.

"I'm here with the witch and the young witch and wizard who defeated and captured Carren Starkiller-Camora Starkiller-what's your names?" the woman who showed a lot of resemblance to Dean Goldstein stuck a microphone in Rowan and Delphi's faces.

"Rowan Kostidanova."

"Delphi Lestrange."

"There you have it-the names of the wild life conservator and the two exceptionally talented first-years who stopped the threat," Esther Goldstein said with relish. "More after these messages!"

The broadcasting equipment turned off.

"I'm Joshua Goldstein's sister, I've heard quite a bit about you, Delphi," she said kindly. "Would either of you mind being interviewed further?"

"We wouldn't mind!" they chorused.


	17. Draco Malfoy

Upon seeing the envelope with a seal of the house of Malfoy, Delphi knew something was up. While it had been disappointing to return to Rowle Manor after the adventure at Ilvermorny, she had noticed a certain influx of letters from Draco Malfoy.

Euphemia sat her down at the family writing desk and glanced over her shoulder every five minutes as Delphi wrote a reply to make sure Delphi didn't speak-or write, really- badly of the Rowles.

The letters in themselves weren't all that exciting. They were curt and were almost too careful to not overstep any boundaries. Delphi had been equally brief and polite-"Since when have any of the Malfoys ever cared?" she asked herself aloud in the attic-and had only continued the correspondence because she had no other choice.

Delphi preferred writing to Rowan or Tahlia. At least they had wildly exciting lives that they were leading away from her-she had nothing. Tahlia was going to county fairs, exciting lands with food that the descriptions of made Delphi want to vomit and rides she could only dream of. Rowan was visiting reserves with his aunt.

And Delphi was stuck in the Rowle Manor, writing letters.

Back to the letter with the seal, however, none of the letters that Delphi had responded to had such a fancy envelope as this. Euphemia in particular looked furious at this one.

Delphi opened it, moving quick under Euphemia's jaded eyes. She pulled out a letter that reeked of rose petals.

 _Dear Delphini,_

 _I would like to invite you to a luncheon at Diagon Alley on Sunday at 1:00. I've recently come to the conclusion that I should meet you in person. I hope you will accept this offer._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco_

"You have to go," Euphemia said quickly as she glanced over Delphi's shoulders-making her jump. "Malfoy will take it into his own hands if you refuse, and make sure he sees you-"

"Why should I meet with a man that mean, then?" Delphi asked, even though she knew mean wasn't really the word for Draco Malfoy. He'd done things in the past that left scars in the Wizarding World, but his family had made the switch to Potter at the last minute.

"Because he's paying for your food and rent," Euphemia snapped. "And don't interrupt me, brat. Write back saying yes, immediately!"

Delphi did so hurriedly.

* * *

When the day came around, Delphi had been allowed to wear one of the dresses she'd gotten for Christmas, one that was the same blue as the sky and her ballet flats. Her curls were shiny and clean, she was wearing the black cardigan-she looked nice and pretty. Just like Ondine or Freya at their age.

Euphemia had considered slathering makeup on Delphi's face, but eventually decided the little girl would look too dolled up that way. Ondine offered to escort Delphi, since she herself had to buy new robes after ripping a set at work-and wanted new dress robes for some party.

The girls arrived at Diagon Alley five minutes before they were supposed to and waited about in the Leaky Cauldron. A tall, pale man in a dark business suit approached them.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ondine said in her syrupy voice. "Nice of you to come. I'm Ondine Rowle, as you probably remember."

"Yes," he said, and his gray eyes darted to Delphi. She was curious-she'd never actually met Draco Malfoy outside of letters and bank deposits. She knew she was different in their letters than she was really-but was he?

"Yes, thank you Miss Rowle," Malfoy said. "And this is Delphini?"

"Yes," Delphi answered. "Howdy-do?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Malfoy said, a shadow of a smile on his face. "Come on, let's go. Miss Rowle, if you would meet back here at 2:15?"

"Of course," Ondine said, slightly disappointed that Malfoy hadn't paid much attention to her.

"Come along, Delphini," Malfoy said, and Delphi followed the man. She noticed how the crowd parted for him like the crowds at Ilvermorny did when they believed her to be a dark witch. The two of them, but mostly Malfoy, received glares in the street from passerby.

They entered a new restaurant that Delphi had heard Ondine rave about, Thomas & Finnegan's. Mr. Malfoy checked in with his reservation, and the two of them were escorted to a booth. The waitress went off to get their drinks, and then the two of them were alone.

"How have you been doing?" Malfoy asked.

"I've been doing well, sir," Delphi said awkwardly.

"Err, you don't have to call me sir, Draco will do," he said. "After all, we are. . ."

"Cousins?" Delphi arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, that we are," Malfoy said quickly. "I saw your report card for Ilvermorny."

"Oh, yes," Delphi replied brightly. "Considering all that happened last year, I'm quite proud, I mean, a B in Potions isn't the best, but it's not a C, after all!"

"Yes, I'm quite proud that you're excelling," Malfoy said, looking down at the table and twisting a signet ring. "I heard about the business in America. Getting involved with dark wizards and witches, I see."

"Well, I didn't mean to," Delphi admitted. "But it was quite an adventure-and I've made some friends."

"You're a real Potter, aren't you?" Malfoy shook his head amusedly. "Just. . . Be careful. Promise me you won't get into too much trouble?"

"I make no promises," Delphi said firmly. "Besides, why do I owe you a promise when you left me with the Rowles for eleven years?"

"They haven't been treating you well?" Malfoy asked, looking disturbed.

Delphi kept quiet, realizing she'd said too much.

"I can respect that," Malfoy said reluctant. "Your hesitance to promise me anything. I-I'll look into what I can with custody. . ."

"Oh-oh, you don't-"

"Didn't the Rowles ever tell you?" Malfoy smirked. "When I want something, I'll take it into my own hands to get it done. I can see I haven't done right by you. . . I'm trying to turn it around, you see."

"It's a bit late, isn't it?" Delphi asked icily.

"If you'll excuse me, may I take your order?" the waitress asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh yes," Malfoy said. He ordered a simple shrimp dish, while Delphi ordered a pasta bowl. The waitress hurried off and Malfoy turned back to her.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way, Delphini," he admitted. "Most people feel that way."

"What are you talking about?" Delphi asked.

Malfoy laughed. "My mistakes at sixteen."

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a large scar on the inside of his left forearm. Delphi blinked. She'd heard what the Dark Mark had become from Thorfinn and Euphemia, but she'd never actually seen it.

Malfoy pulled his sleeve down.

"I only hope that you'll allow me to help you a little more," Malfoy said. "I want to make it up to you. I finally understand, now with my son. . ."

"How old is he?" Delphi asked, eager to get the subject changed. It was awkward hearing a man apologize for making her childhood hell. She didn't want to hear it.

"He'll be four on Halloween," Malfoy said, his smile less of a shadow on his face. "Want to see a picture?"

"Sure," Delphi answered. Malfoy pulled out of his pocket a wallet and in it were several pictures of a woman and a toddler. Malfoy pulled them out and Delphi observed the woman and toddler smiling and waving.

"My wife, Astoria," Malfoy said, smiling at the image of the woman. "Light of my life. Don't know why she settled for me."

The woman did seem radiant in her very smile. She wore robes with quirky patterns, like robots in the main photograph and had some odd jewelry. The brunette seemed very sweet.

The toddler also did, playing with his mother and smiling precociously.

"Scorpius," Malfoy explained. "He's a lot like Astoria-he looks like me, yes, but his personality is all hers."

"He's cute," Delphi said, pushing the pictures back to him. "You must be very proud."

"I am," Malfoy said as he gathered the pictures back. The waitress then arrived with the meals. The two were quiet while they ate. Finally, the waitress came with the bill, which Malfoy paid for and tipped well.

"Thank you for coming, Delphini," he said as they walked down the street back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm sorry I haven't done right by you."

Delphi nodded, not sure what to say. She didn't particularly want to forgive him-even if he was just a sad, pathetic man. It wasn't time for that. "Thank you for taking me, Draco."

"It's the least I can do, after all this time," Malfoy said. They looked to see Ondine. "Goodbye, Delphini."

"Goodbye."


	18. The Pythoness

Back to school had been a lovely affair, with Goldstein taking her back and all that. She'd gotten her wand as soon as she'd returned to the campus and had tested it out a bit, making sure her wand still worked. She felt better just having it in her pocket.

Instead of roaming the campus, however, she waited out at the front steps as the buses filed in. First was the bus from Sky City, bringing Rowan. His skin was bronzed from spending so much time outside and his hair had grown out a bit.

They hugged upon meeting and chattered on about how their respective Summer's went-but mostly Rowan's as he showed her numerous pictures of him with several fantastic beasts.

She noticed that he didn't talk about Camora.

They were joined very quickly by Alexa, who seemed to be over fearing them from last year. Delphi still felt a little bitter, but she knew she had to let it go-after all, maybe this time they'd prove to be good friends.

Alexa talked about visiting historical sites like Williamsburg and Philadelphia, while Gwillan showed Delphi some of the clay dragons he'd made. They were cutesy little green and blue things, kilned, glazed, and molded with only a little help from his mother.

Guinevere didn't speak to Delphi as much as she did Rowan. She seemed, however, to be a bit calmer this year. Delphi didn't want to try her fortune this year-besides, she knew Guinevere had goodwill in her.

The Sorting had afforded them more Thunderbirds, and Delphi was excited for what was to come. On her way up to the stairs, she saw her vision start to go green. She tried to charge up the stairs, to get away from where everyone could see her, but then everything was gone.

When she was conscious again, she found herself tumbling down the stairs, everyone getting out of her way until she landed at the foot. Staff came running towards her too late. She propped herself up on her elbows and tentatively sat up. She didn't feel hurt.

Mr. Ravenwood and Dr. Jekyll helped her to her feet and looked to Dean Gislaine of second year, who gave her nod of approval. They escorted her away very heavy-handedly until they were in Mr. Ravenwood's office.

"Get your hands off of me!" Delphi cried as Dr. Jekyll closed the door.

Mr. Ravenwood let go, staring at her gravely.

"Delphi," he said in a grandfatherly voice. "That was a prophecy, was it not?"

"You could understand me?" Delphi cried. "I only speak in Parseltongue-"

"Yes, yes, I could understand it perfectly," Mr. Ravenwood said, waving a hand dismissively. "You just predicted the return of the Dark Lord."

"What?" Delphi felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs. "Voldemort?"

"Who? I'm talking about Rowan Starkiller, the Dark Lord," Mr. Ravenwood protested. "You said that 'When spares are spared, when time is turned, when unseen children murder their fathers: then will the Dark Lord return.'"

"What?" Delphi didn't know what else to say. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Prophecies tend to unfold and make sense later," Mr. Ravenwood said.

"Well, if only three people know about the prophecy, then, why do you care what it is? No one's going to make it happen," Delphi said.

"We don't know if there are others who at least understand the language," Dr. Jekyll said.

"Look, don't shoot the messenger," Delphi said. "I can't tell you anything. I don't know what it is you want."

"Just be careful, Delphi," Dr. Jekyll said. "We can't have another incident like last year."

"Don't worry," Delphi said, trying to laugh it off. "I know better than to trip into glass cabinets in a magic school. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to actually eat for once."

She slipped away and was quick to return to where her friends were.

"You okay?" Rowan asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised," Delphi answered.

"You really are the pinnacle of clumsiness," Guinevere remarked.

"I didn't ask you," Delphi said pointedly as she glanced at the menu. "Pizza please."

"What was the hissing and stuff then?" Gwillan asked.

"Just a little condition, nothing serious," Delphi lied. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay," Gwillan said.

Delphi was quick to disappear to the common room and get her room assignment. She'd be rooming with Tahlia again. She took the elevator to the second floor, row five, room three.

To her surprise, she was the first one up there.

"Early for once," Delphi said aloud. She grinned as she began to unpack her things and get ready to go to sleep. It was only when she was in her pajamas that Tahlia arrived.

"Hey," Delphi said. "You're late."

"Yeah," Tahlia said, looking distant. "Sorry, how have you been?"

"Good-you?"

"It's been a long summer," Tahlia said vaguely.

"Oh-I'm going to bed now," Delphi said awkwardly.

"You do that," Tahlia said. "I've got a bit more to do."

* * *

Delphi awoke later in the night to another nightmare. This time, green smoke crowded her as she's entered any room, dressed as the Augurey, but with snakes wrapped around her, controlling her limbs and obeying the hissing orders of the snake-nosed man.

She cried.


	19. From Fire and Clay

In the morning, Delphi discovered that apparently teachers were assigned to a class of students and would move up with them. How she heard was from Alexa fuming about how she'd have to sit through Ravenwood's lectures for six more years.

"I'm going to die if I have to listen to any more incorrect stories about 'Murica and back when the white men ruled the world," Alexa groaned.

"We'll get through it, I promise," Delphi said.

Of course, it was getting harder for Delphi to sit through the beginnings of World History. She knew they were going to botch England, and last year they hadn't even gotten past World War II. No wonder they didn't know who Lord Voldemort was.

 _Then again_ , Delphi thought as she fingered her amulet, _I think they've had worse problems._

When they came around to Jekyll's class, what was written on the board was Metamorphamagi.

Slightly uneasy, Delphi sat down. Dr. Jekyll cleared his throat and brandished his wand.

"Today, class, we will begin with a fun topic-Metamorphamagi!" Jekyll cried. "People who can change their features at will, who do not need a wand. Delphi, I believe you're registered as one?"

"Oh, err, yes," Delphi answered, looking up from her new notebook.

"Come on up, give us a demonstration. . . If you don't mind?" Dr. Jekyll requested.

"I don't mind," Delphi said firmly as she got up and strode down the aisle like she was royalty. She got atop the steps at the front of the class. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Go wild, just show us what you can do," Dr. Jekyll said. "And if at any time you feel uncomfortable, please go sit down."

Delphi nodded and thought for a minute. She then concentrated on making her nose pig-like, her eyes screwed shut and her expression like constipation. As soon as she heard noises of surprise, she knew that she'd succeeded. She switched it back, then gave herself a more angular face, then turned her hair a stark white, then to the golden blond she'd seen action heroes with glowing swords wearing.

Eventually she stopped and returned all her features to normal except her hair. She decidedly liked it.

There was an applause as she descended the steps and went back to her seat next to Tahlia.

"That was brilliant," Tahlia said, looking happy for the first time in the past forty-eight hours.

"Thanks," Delphi said. "You been feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Tahlia said forcefully, an obvious lie.

"If you say so," Delphi muttered.

* * *

That afternoon, they were all sprawled out in the gardens, doing homework on the lawn.

"What's the equation for sleeping potions again?" Gwillan asked.

"1 active sleeping ingredient + 1/2 stabilizer= 1 dose of a sleeping potion," Guinevere answered without even looking up from her Transfiguration homework.

"Hey Gwillan, can I see one of your figurines?" Delphi asked. For some reason they captivated her.

"Oh, sure," Gwillan said, and he pulled them out of a special box in his backpack. "I wish I was allowed to do an Animation Charm on them."

"Your mum won't let you?" Delphi asked as she turned over one in her hand.

"Sibyl won't," Gwillan snarled.

Delphi jumped, startled by the hostility in Gwillan's voice.

"Who's this Sibyl?" Delphi asked.

"Great-Aunt Sibyl," Gwillan explained resentfully. "Retired healer from the Twelvetrees Research Hospital. Acts like she owns the place-Mom lets her boss everyone around-David, Lucy, even Zanna when she comes to visit."

"Well, Mummy does boss her around," Alexa said.

"Wait, how is your mom related to Gwillan again?" Delphi asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, well, she really isn't," Alexa said. "You see, my biological dad, David, he's Gwillan's older brother by like, twenty years. They used to be married until I was about three, and it just wasn't working out. Mummy loved someone else. Mom."

"Oh." Delphi nodded. "Gotcha."

"Yeah, our family tree's complicated," Gwillan said with a shrug. "But Great-Aunt Sibyl thinks the clay dragons are some mockery of the real ones on the preserve. Nevermind that I make them because I like the dragons on the preserve!"

"And she's been acting weird," Alexa muttered. "Something's up-she's really secretive and Mummy's suspicious. Then again, she's never liked Sibyl much. . ."

"Huh," Delphi muttered.

* * *

When she fell asleep that night, she dreamed not of the Augury this time, but of a giant dragon made of clay. It rose from the center of the earth like in the tale of how the Welsh flag got its dragon, and spat fire on the whole school.

Delphi awoke feeling extremely hot.


	20. Secrets and Lies

As they adjusted back into the school year, Delphi was beginning to realize how right she was about something being wrong with Tahlia. She wasn't her usual cheerful self in the slightest and this worried Delphi a lot. She began to wonder if something had happened over the summer. Whenever she asked, however, Tahlia got snappish.

"It's nothing, Delphi, just leave me alone!"

It left her feeling helpless as she watched her friend drown in whatever secret she was keeping.

Gwillan, however, was more noticeably distraught every time he got a letter from his father's phoenix.

"More and more dragons are escaping the preserve," he said. "The Caretakers' Association put Mom on probation-but here's the thing-nothing's damaged. No wards, barriers, anything. It's all intact, but someone is sabotaging the preserve."

Rowan also wasn't eating much.

"Members of this resistance are coming out now that Carren almost escaped prison," he explained glumly.

"So people want to break your mom out now?" Delphi asked, shocked.

"They haven't gotten that far, but yea," Rowan had said.

All in all, it was so far proving to be an awful year.

Meanwhile, Delphi found herself wandering the gardens more than ever. In any moment she was daydreaming, she'd find herself wandering out to the gardens, to the hedge she'd found in her first year. It hadn't opened for her again.

"That tree's been around ever since I can remember," Rionach admitted when Delphi asked about it. "I know it responds to Parseltongue-I don't know why. Mother always kept it a secret, as did Father."

The tree, the dragon, and the Augury haunted her dreams all throughout. Malfoy was writing more often to her and she found herself using the school owls more than she'd originally thought she would.

She occasionally received pictures of her cousin, Scorpius, and she found herself displaying them on the dresser top. She hadn't really sent anything back, but she knew that she probably should-then again, she didn't owe him a thing.

* * *

Before Delphi knew it, Halloween had come around again. They appeared to be ending the tradition of facing the boggart within the hall forever, because of the incident the previous year. There were accusing glares at Delphi whenever she passed in front of first-years during the day.

"Ignore them," Rowan muttered. "They don't know. They like pretending they're so brave and bragging."

"You sound bitter," Delphi remarked innocently.

"I wish I could take it all so carefree, like them," he answered, not looking at her. "I hate that I have to grow up while they can take their sweet time."

Without another word, he stormed off, leaving Delphi confused as to what to do. She decided to retire for the night and went to her dorm room. She noticed, however, that Tahlia was holding a strange sword and sitting on her bed.

"Tahlia?" Delphi asked cautiously, wondering if this sword had anything to do with her friend's recent strange behavior.

Tahlia stood and before Delphi could blink, the sword was pointed at her. There was a heartbeat, and Tahlia hesitantly put down the sword.

"What's going on?" Delphi asked. "Where did you get that?"

Tahlia blinked. "I can't. I just can't."

"You can't what?" Delphi asked, sitting beside her friend.

"I can't do this," she whispered, attempting to hold back tears and failing.

"Tell me what's wrong," Delphi urged. "I want to help you, Tahlia. Let me help you."

Tahlia let a few tears trickle down. "I suppose it would. . . Be nice to finally tell someone."

Delphi summoned the tissue box from across the room over to where they were and offered one to Tahlia.

"I was doing some cleaning in the attic this summer for a garage sale," Tahlia began between sobs. "I-I-I found an adoption certificate."

Delphi's eyes widened in surprise and understanding. "You're adopted?"

"A-Apparently," she sniffled. "My parents-they never told me. It gets worse."

"What do you mean, worse?" Delphi asked gently.

"You've got to promise me you won't tell anyone-especially not Rowan," Tahlia said, her cerulean eyes fierce.

"What-"

"Promise. Me."

"I promise! I promise!" Delphi squeaked.

"My parents brought out the things my birth parents would've wanted me to have," Tahlia said. "Including a note and a photograph saying who they were."

"And?" Delphi asked as she offered Tahlia another tissue.

"My father is Avner Kostidanova-Rowan's father," Tahlia said.

Delphi could only blink, her mind whirring as her breathing grew shallow, trying to fathom it.

"And that's still not all," Tahlia said. "I'm sure you guessed that Rowan's father wasn't married to his mom? Well, there appears to be another reason for that. I'm Rowan's half-sister."

"Half-sister? So who was your mom?" Delphi asked.

"She was from a warrior family, her name was Agawin. Agawin Raeh," Tahlia said. "And this was her sword."

Delphi glanced at the sword, as long as Tahlia's leg.

"What happened to her?" Delphi asked.

"No one knows. Just like with Avner Kostidanova," Tahlia said. "All they know is that I was the last thing they took care of before they went to defeat Rowan Starkiller. That's it."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Delphi promised. "I can't believe you've been carrying this around."

"Me neither," Tahlia muttered. "I just-I wish I'd known-would they have loved me?"

"They would've," Delphi assured her, thinking of her own mother. "It sounds like they left to protect you. . . And Rowan."

"I just have so many questions," Tahlia admitted. "Like if Dad loved Mom or Carren more, and just stupid things like that-"

"It's not stupid!" Delphi cried. "I have a dead mother-and no one ever answered my questions about her! I wondered all sorts of things about her, like if she'd play dolls with me, her favorite color, if she'd love me if she lived. . . Point is, I understand what you feel."

"And I don't want to tell Rowan because he has enough on his shoulders already," Tahlia continued. "I'm not ready for the whole school to know who I am-I'm not ready to be Tahlia Raeh or Tahlia Kostidanova instead of Tahlia Swann."

"You don't ever have to be," Delphi assured her.

"That's what I keep telling myself," Tahlia said, looking to the sword. "But I'm convinced that this means something. Her wanting me to have the sword. Why didn't she take it with her? Why'd she leave it with me? No one can tell me. . ."

Delphi just watched her sadly. She'd never wished anyone else to be even a half-orphan like her or Rowan.

"Thank you," Tahlia whispered as Delphi hugged her.

* * *

Delphi found out where Tahlia had been disappearing to all this time.

"I've been looking for answers," Tahlia admitted as she grabbed a surprisingly hefty stack published on the biography of the two martyrs and the Kostidanova and Raeh families.

Delphi let out a low whistle. "It's impressive."

"I'm just happy I can find out so much about them," Tahlia admitted as she headed to the checkout line. "I sometimes just re-read passages about them from the same book. It makes me feel like home- y'know?"

"I know," Delphi lied. She didn't know what home felt like in the slightest.

When they got back to the room, Tahlia also showed off a little.

"I've only really learned sword-fighting from _Star Wars_ , but it's fun to copy the moves," Tahlia admitted. She did a few flashy spins of her sword and impressive, graceful strokes as she did the dance of the sword in the dormitory.

"You're pretty good," Delphi said, thinking of the sword fights in her fairy books she'd only imagined. Tahlia's performance surpassed all of this.

"I'm just an amateur," Tahlia said with another flashy spin that knocked over the trash can.


	21. The Book of Ice

_She was running-she could feel the flames spreading behind her, consuming everything. She could hear the screams of those that she cared about as they were consumed. She couldn't fight it-it was inevitable. She was good as dead yet she kept running even as the flames licked her heels-_

* * *

Delphi sat up, sweaty, a few minutes earlier than Tahlia's alarm clock. She darted to the bathroom and splashed water in her face. She decided to get her shower over with and tried to forget what she had dreamed. Yet fire, dragons, Augurys, swords, and snakes haunted her dreams constantly.

Were they trying to warn her? Of what? It didn't make sense to her-none of it did. She sighed. Even the dreams of what she guessed might be alternate timelines made more sense than these.

It was early May-the school year had gone too fast. Delphi felt like she was being strung along, and was waiting for something to happen-she could feel it in her bones.

She checked the calendar. _The seventeenth-only a week before exams._ She sighed and got her backpack ready. She planned to stop by the library to find something-maybe ice spells?-to reassure her subconscious-if it was just a dream, not an ominous vision.

* * *

Delphi found what she was looking for in the Spellwork section. A white and blue book with ornate snowflake designs, it was appropriately named _The Book of Ice._ She stuffed it in her backpack and was about to continue looking when she saw one of Gwillan's figurines, holding some sort of potion bottle.

"I wonder how that got there," she wondered aloud as she took the small dragon into her cupped hands. To her surprise, the clay dragon began to fly. She didn't have time to react when the flapping dragon opened the flask and forced it to her lips. She tried to avoid swallowing it, but it was getting hard to breathe-

In a moment of involuntary self-preservation, she swallowed it. Immediately, the edges of her vision were starting to go black and she felt dizzy. Delphi tried to run to a more populated section of the library, but before she could, stumbled to the ground, paralyzed by the legs first, then the hands. . . .

"Not fair. . . " she mumbled before all went black.

* * *

When she awoke, she felt so heavy she couldn't move. She blinked as she slowly began to regain the use of her neck. It was dark in the library. After a few excruciating minutes, she was able to push herself onto her hands and knees and slowly stood. She checked her watch.

7:00.

The school was eerily quiet for a time that they would be eating and/or hanging out, chattering. Something was very, very, very wrong. Delphi realized her bag had been opened, and upon investigating further, found her wand was gone. She slung it over her shoulders and slowly moved into what was usually a more populated section of the library. No one was there. A shadow blotted out the moonlight in the windows and Delphi froze.

With large flapping sounds, the shadow was gone, but Delphi's heart was racing. She ran out to the main hall. No one except for a few teachers and students, all of them slumped asleep on the floor or benches.

"No, no, no," Delphi whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing. She saw Goldstein lying at the entrance, his hand looking like he had a wand in it before it had been stolen. She checked for a pulse like she'd learned from Guinevere. To her relief, he was breathing and had a steady pulse.

"They're all asleep," she realized aloud. She let out a sigh of relief, relief that no one had died. She peeked into the cafeteria and saw in the center a mound of wands.

"Ah, hello, is there one who didn't fall under my spell. _Imperio_!"

Delphi suddenly felt an almost uncontrollable urge to walk to the voice. . . She drifted towards an elderly woman in violet and green robes, adorned with scales that could only belong to dragons.

"Don't be shy, dearie," the old woman crooned, taking Delphi's chin into her hand. "Ah, yes, I see my informant was correct. You really do resemble your parents."

"Err, thank you?" Delphi was fighting off the sleepy feeling, determined not to pass out again. "Who are you?"

"Such a polite girl, the woman said, and with a pat on Delphi's cheek, let go. "I am Sibyl Pennykettle. . . Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Gwillan," Delphi managed to say. _Wake up! Wake up!_

"Yes, my sweet, sweet grand-nephew," Sibyl said, her eyes turning a violent violet with relish. "He has no concept of obedience. . ."

"Did. . ." Delphi let out a small grunt from the effort. "You. . . Do this?"

"I thought you were a smart girl," Sibyl said, shaking her head, sounding like a disappointed parent. "Of course I did. When Carren escaped, of course she asked me the favor of claiming the school for her. . .and her son."

That helped Delphi concentrate a little more.

"What did you do to him?" she snarled.

"He's merely asleep like the others, dearie," Sibyl said. "For some reason, he was much more resistant and belligerent, even with my herb, so I had to use enchanted ropes."

Indeed, at the top of the stairs lay Rowan, unconscious and in ropes that looked ordinary, but Delphi knew weren't.

"How long before. . . She gets here?" Delphi demanded.

"What? You plan to stop us? Child, dearie, you have no chance," Sibyl declared with a laugh. "You have no wand-you couldn't get one, the wards will no let you get yours. And you can't escape, my dragons circle the border, and there's one in the courtyards if you were to try to fly out that way. Still, I suppose you would like to know that you have till midnight to make your choice."

"Choice?" Delphi hated herself for asking.

"I know that you have power, dearie," Sibyl said. "More power than you know! Join us, and we'll teach you what your parents would've wanted you to know-you could become a goddess, serving under the Starkillers. You could get revenge on the Rowles for how they wronged you."

Delphi managed to find the will to shake her head. "No. I don't need five hours to decide that."

"Child, I know your heart," Sibyl crooned. "There is darkness there, calling to you. Accept it-it was never your destiny to be anything less than a goddess."

"You don't know a thing about me!" Delphi snarled, the edges of her vision turning red. "I'll join you when Hell freezes over!"

Before the wicked witch could regain control over her, she ran as fast as she could, ran like in her dream. It was after a few staircases and and twists and a jump into the courtyard off the balcony that she knew she'd lost the witch. Still, she kept running in the gardens, praying that she could find a way to get help.

Before she could reach the hedges, though, she heard the flapping. In front of it, a giant clay dragon landed. It looked like a combination of Gwillan's figures, the color of normal clay, and not nearly as cute. It was giant, bigger than even the average dragon.

Delphi spotted an entryway open up in the hedge. She knew she had to try. When the dragon turned its head, she ran for it. She heard the roars and crackle of fire, but kept running and dived into the hedge, the entryway sealing up behind her.

"What do I do now?"


	22. The Lost Wand

Out of a pocket of her backpack peeked out the one clay figurine of Gwillan's who had not joined with the large clay dragon.

"Hey there," Delphi said, taking it into her cupped hands again. "You fed me that potion- _oh_. You tried to save me from her, didn't you?"

The little clay dragon nodded.

"Thank you," she said. "I need your help. You and I both know that you can fly. You're tiny-you'll slip past the defense, won't you?"

The little dragon nodded again. Delphi set him down and plopped onto the ground, not caring if her robes got grass-stained again. She pulled out one of her notebooks and ripped out a bit and scribbled down at note with her pencil.

 _To whoever can help,_

 _Ilvermorny is being attacked by a witch named Sibyl Pennykettle and we're surrounded with dragons. The staff and most of the students are in a deep slumber. Carren Starkiller is coming for the school at midnight. HELP!_

 _-D. N. Lestrange_

"Think you can get this to the president of the MACUSA?' Delphi asked.

The dragon chirped and nodded, an obvious yes.

"Thank you," she said, giving it to the little dragon. "Fly as fast as you can."

With that, the dragon took the paper and flew away. Delphi watched until he was out of sight. Her heart beat fast. Maybe, maybe if she could disarm or neutralize the old woman and her dragons. . .

"But I don't have a wand!" she cried to herself, and she kicked the tree root. She then heard a hissing in the wind, not quite distinguishable.

" **Can you. . . Can you give me a wand**?" Delphi asked, acting on an instinct. There was a hissing, and a green smoke filtered from the tree. The green light extended to Delphi, and in the middle was a long wand. Delphi picked it up, laying it in her hands. She tried to shoot some sparks from it-but couldn't. She heard the hissing again.

Desperate to understand the instructions to save her school, she closed her eyes to concentrate.

" **You must awaken it with your tongue. . .** "

Her eyes flashed open. She looked down to her wand.

" **Awaken** ," she ordered. There was a glimmer in the wand, but nothing obvious. Delphi waved her new wand, and a streak of green light followed.

"Okay, I have a wand," she said to herself, pacing around the tree roots. "But what else do I need to do? I need spells. . . Spells that can defeat a dragon. . ."

Realizing her luck that she'd paid attention to her dreams, she looked into her backpack again, and the book radiated a chill. She flipped through the table of contents, looking for the best possible spells to do what she wanted it to do.

Finally, she found it.

" _Isenfier_."

She didn't wave her wand, but she knew what it meant. It was a spell of ice and fire-all in one ball of light. It would take out any sort of dragon like that, according to the spellbook. She could only hope that it worked.

Her heart thudded against her chest as she got ready to go up against the giant clay dragon. _One_. She put away her book. _Two_. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and began towards the hedge. _Three_. She entered the courtyard.

As the fire of the clay dragon was spat at her, she brandished the wand with an intent of protection-it read her and and created a bubble of ice around her. The fire burned through it, but it kept the fire from harming her.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" Delphi shouted up. "Please, help me! Help me defeat Sibyl. I can tell that you're not bad. . . You're just confused. . . Right?"

The dragon roared threateningly.

" _Isenfier_!" A violet jet of light shot from Delphi's wand, hitting the dragon and causing it to writhe in pain. Delphi forced herself to close her eyes and repeat. _It's trying to hurt me and my friends. . . I have to do this_. " _Isenfier_!"

The dragon's whimpers were too much. Delphi had to open her eyes and lower her wand. She had to stop. _Maybe I can negotiate?_

"Look," she said gently. "I need to help my friends. My best friends are in there, asleep because of your mistress. If you could help get your friends to help me. . . Then I think we'd both benefit from it."

The dragon go back to its feet, looking as if it was considering her offer.

"I'm the daughter of a monster," she said, reaching her hand out to the clay muzzle. "I don't let it define me. You don't have to let it define you. I know you control the others. I know you can help me. Now will you?"

The clay dragon nodded. " _Grockle_."

"Grockle? Is that your name?" Delphi asked.

The dragon nodded.

"Let's go, then. Get your friends here-and follow my lead," Delphi ordered.

The dragon nodded, and flapped off. Delphi smiled with a newfound confidence. She raised her wand above her head and shot fireworks into the air. A clear come-and-get-me.

She didn't have to wait long. The old lady charged with surprising speed for someone her age.

"You are not going to ruin my chances!" Sibyl shouted, and she brought out a long wand. "Surrender to us, or prepare to die."

"I'd rather die! _Brachiabindo_!" Delphi shouted.

" _Hexus Nox_!" Sibyl fired back, her spell dissolving Delphi's.

" _Isenfier_!" Delphi didn't know what it would do to a human.

" _Ventus Tria_!" Sibyl brandished it with relish. Two strong gales came, throwing Delphi against a hedge. She fell to the ground painfully. The third wind blew Delphi's curse off-course into a bush. It was set on fire, and then froze over when the fire had consumed it.

Delphi got up again only to be knocked to the ground again. As Sibyl approached, Delphi kept trying to get to her feet, but she kept using a non-verbal spell to keep knocking Delphi back down. Finally, Delphi succumbed to her fate and lay there as Sibyl stood over her.

"So much potential, but so untrained," Sibyl tsked. "And now you will die regretting your choice. _Crucio_!"

Delphi screamed as she writhed on the ground, feeling as if a thousand needles were piercing her from the inside-out. The witch kept re-firing her spell, as if she wanted Delphi to repent, to beg for mercy. In fact, Sibyl appeared more frustrated at the lack of reaction other than screaming.

"GROCKLE!" Sibyl screeched.

Finally, all the dragons had appeared.

"Finish her," Sibyl ordered.

There was enough of a hesitation that Delphi feared that Grockle had turned on her. But then the dragons all blew their fire at her. The woman had put up a shield for her, but everyone knew the tides had changed.

Delphi managed to prop herself up on her elbows and at least raise her knees from the ground. She grabbed her wand, despite the aching all over.

"You're finished, Sibyl," Delphi snarled. "The MACUSA's been alerted of what's going on. They'll be here before Starkiller. The dragons will side with me. You don't have much left."

"You didn't," the woman whispered, but both females knew that Delphi was telling the truth. "I should kill you now-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sibyl barely missed the jet of light and got the hint. She Apparated without another word. Delphi forced herself to her feet.

"Thank you," she said to the dragons, Grockle in particular. She stumbled against the bush as figures appeared in the sky. The edges of her vision were going black. She fell to the ground, exhausted as the people on brooms landed.


	23. This is War

Delphi awoke in the hospital wing in a panic. She grasped the sides of the bed and struggled to sit up under the aggressively snug bedsheets with a scream as she tried to make sense of where she was.

"You're okay! You're okay!"

Delphi managed to calm down upon recognizing Dean Goldstein's voice. She finally recognized the pukwudgies fluttering about and realized that she was in the

Ilvermorny hospital wing, not some chamber of Sibyl Pennykettle or Carren Starkiller's followers.

"You're okay," Goldstein repeated. "I know you went through some pretty traumatizing events. You did really well, though."

Delphi looked him in the eye once she caught her breath.

"Is everyone okay? How long has it been? Did the MACUSA get here in time?" Delphi asked frantically.

"The MACUSA got there right after you passed out and Sibyl Pennykettle left," Goldstein assured her. "You've only been out for eleven hours."

"Are the dragons okay?" Delphi asked. "How's Grockle?"

"Grockle? The big clay dragon?" Goldstein asked. "David Pennykettle came to pick them up-they're all just fine. Liz will be happy to know that the dragons weren't disappearing because of her own failure. All of the dragons are going home. Well, except for this little guy."

Out of his hands fluttered the little clay dragon who had helped her.

"Gwillan Pennykettle said he wanted you to have him-said he liked you," Goldstein said. "I've got to say, his Animation Charms are superb-I think he's actually created life in that dragon."

"Really?" Delphi held the dragon in her hands. "Does he have a name?"

"Mr. Pennykettle said he's waiting for you to name him," Goldstein said with an affectionate smile on his face.

"Zookie," Delphi decided, thinking of some book she'd read. "I'm calling you Zookie."

The dragon gave a chirp of approval, and then fluttered to her bedside table, where the mayhaw wand lay. . . And the one from the mysterious tree.

"Dean Goldstein. . . I have a question," Delphi said slowly as she picked up the Slytherin wand.

"Shoot," he said.

"This wand. . . It responded to Parseltongue, it came from this-this tree hidden by the hedge," Delphi said. "The tree responded with Parseltongue, too. Where did it come from? Why is it responding to me?"

Before Goldstein could come up with any sort of answer, two people barged through the hospital wing.

"Zanna-"

"DON'T YOU 'ZANNA' ME DAVID ARTHUR PENNYKETTLE, YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU AND YOUR DAMN DRAGONS GOT US INTO THIS MESS!" Zanna shouted. Immediately, Delphi recognized Alexa's dark hair and eyes in the gothic dream woman. She wore a choker necklace, fingerless fishnet gloves, a wolf t-shirt, and a long black tasseled skirt like a mermaid tail.

"I couldn't see it coming! She blocked my inner eye!" the man in the trenchcoat protested.

"IT WAS YOUR JOB TO KNOW!" Zanna roared back. "WITH YOUR OH-SO-GREAT WRITING THE FUTURE THING, YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

"You think I wanted to put our daughter in danger?" the man cried defensively.

"She doesn't think of herself as yours-she goes by Terra's name for the love of Merlin's Y-fronts!" Zanna cried.

"Alexa's still my daughter-I'd never put her in danger on purpose, Zan-Zan, you know that," the man cried. "I'd never put my little brother in danger either!"

"What did you call me?" Zanna demanded in an icy tone.

"Ma'am, we have patients here," one pukwudgie tried to protest, but Zanna gave her an icy glare that made everyone in a five foot radius back away for their own lives.

"It was a mistake-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!"

That was when Dean Goldstein had enough. He leapt to his feet and cast a Shield Charm between the two.

"That's enough," he said coolly. "Ms. Martindale-Renowne, I called you in to explain your theory on the wand to Delphini and get your first-hand source on 'history in the making' as you call it. Don't make me wish I'd called my sister in first."

"Fine-but only if you make him leave," Zanna said icily.

Goldstein sighed. "Come on, Mr. Pennykettle, I'll take you to see your daughter and your brother."

Delphi was extremely reluctant to be left alone with Zanna Martindale-Renowne. Indeed, the woman was marching towards her in a fashion that made Delphi slightly afraid for her life. To her surprise, however, the woman smiled upon seeing Delphi as she sat down.

"How are you, Delphini?" she asked in a motherly tone that took Delphi by surprise.

"Relatively good, thanks," Delphi said. "Goldstein said you could explain my wand?"

"Ah, yes," Zanna said. "May I see it?"

Reluctantly, Delphi handed it over. The woman examined it for a moment.

"My wife's a wandmaker," Zanna explained with a smile. "She taught me everything I know. Anyways, I think my theory's correct. What you've got is Salazar Slytherin's wand."

"What?" Delphi's eyes widened. "You're pulling my leg."

"Afraid not," Zanna said as she handed it back. "Snakewood and basilisk horn. Definitely Slytherin's. If the texts that were found in the school after Rionach Steward died are correct, then the wand belonged to Isolt Sayre at some point before she planted it in the ground. Somehow, it sprang life into the ground in the form of a tree, and the tree preserved the wand."

"Huh," Delphi muttered. She didn't know quite what to think of it.

"You've got an ancient treasure in your hands," Zanna said with a greedy look towards the wand. "Use it wisely."

"Will do," Delphi promised.

"And, if you don't mind, could you tell me how you found the wand? For the history books, you see," Zanna said.

"Of course," Delphi said.

* * *

When they were finished, Goldstein arrived with his sister, Esther, as Zanna left. Delphi instantly brightened. She'd met the Goldstein woman the year before when fighting Carren Starkiller and liked how friendly she was.

"Hi, Ms. Goldstein," Delphi called out.

"Hello, Delphini," Esther said warmly. "I was wondering if you'd agree to an interview? I honestly hate to do it, but if there's anything you don't want to talk about, we won't."

Delphi considered it only for a second. "I don't mind being interviewed. I think it would help. . . Work some things out. In my head."

The Goldstein siblings exchanged a look of sympathy.

"Of course."

* * *

Esther Goldstein was very happy with what Delphi was able to tell her.

"Thank you so much for giving me this interview, Delphini," Esther said. "I hope I didn't make things worse. . ."

"You didn't," Delphi assured her.

"Between you and me, Sibyl Pennykettle will pay for what she did to you," Esther said. "By attacking the school and using an Unforgivable Curse on you, she'd declared war for Starkiller's faction."

"I take it she's not back in prison?" Delphi asked.

"No, she escaped for good this time," Esther admitted. "I only hope. . . Well, I hope to see you again soon, Delphini."

"Bye," Delphi said somewhat cheerfully. "Good luck."


	24. Totally Awesome

No one would ever have thought Delphi was a dark witch now. Yes, everyone stared and whispered, but they were looks with reverence, and everyone crowded around their hero, wanting to touch the one who was only twelve and still somehow saved them from a fully-trained dark witch.

"How'd you make Zookie so alive?" Delphi asked Gwillan one day after the exams. "Even Dean Goldstein was impressed."

"The thing is, I don't know," Gwillan admitted. "But I'm glad he likes you."

"Me too," Delphi said. "Me too."

Rowan became more isolated. Delphi kept trying to talk about it, but any time she even began to approach the subject of May 17th, he got sullen and stalked off without another word.

It was strange, going back to the Rowle Manor after all that. Euphemia was angrier that summer because of the influx of owls-Malfoy had made good on his promise. Thorfinn Rowle, however, was stalking around the shadows of the house a little too often for Delphi's taste. Whenever she wasn't fetching her meals, she locked the attic door and remained up there. It was lonely, but safe.

Besides, more often there were callers in black cloaks that Euphemia and Thorfinn were quick to usher into the house-and they were carrying American newspapers.

* * *

She was excited for the return of the school year.

"Maybe nothing will happen this year," she said, more to herself than to Zookie. Zookie shook his head.

"Hey," she protested. "It could happen!"

They both knew that it was a lie.

* * *

Goldstein was cheery as always when he came to fetch Delphi and her trunk.

"You're getting taller," he remarked. "We're going to have to get you more clothes than just your usual. I think I'll have Esther help you with that while I get the rest of your supplies."

"Alright," Delphi said brightly. "Thanks."

He didn't bother asking if the Rowles wanted to say goodbye anymore.

In the Goldstein cottage, Esther Goldstein rose from her seat with grace as Goldstein and Delphi arrived.

"Hello you two," she said amusedly, taking the trunk from her brother. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Yes," Delphi chirped.

Esther giggled. "Alright then. Josh, you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

It had been a long, exhausting trip, including bra shopping. Delphi was finding herself looking more towards the leather jackets and distressed leggings than the cutesy stuff, although some of that intersected in fabulous ways Delphi couldn't resist.

During the shopping trip, however, Delphi saw the strange looks out of the corner of her eye. The people pointing and staring. She smiled back, a part of her happy to be at the center of someone's attention, even if it was random strangers.

A part of her felt like she should be humble, like she should shrink away, but she didn't care. She loved being in the spotlight-it made her feel like she belonged, like she had a home.

* * *

"Hey, Rowan!" she cried, embracing him as he came over. "Missed you this summer! Do anything fun?"

"Besides some of the trips I wrote about? No," he said. "Mostly stayed at home, watched the little cousins. By the way, remember Cedric and Ashlynn? They'll be starting at Ilvermorny this year!"

"That's cool," Delphi said. "Should I let you guys get acquainted?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to give them a brief tour, but we can hang out later," Rowan assured her.

"Awesome," Delphi said with a grin, and she skipped off. Soon, Gwillan and Alexa came, and they appeared to be slightly less upset than they were last year. Alexa, however, seemed particularly happy to be at Ilvermorny.

"Mummy and Dad have been fighting a lot," Alexa admitted. "Mummy doesn't think he should have custody rights after the dragons from the Pennykettle preserve ended up at Ilvermorny. Nevermind that she doesn't blame Aunt Lucy or Gran for it!"

Then she grinned. "I'm just happy to be away. Let them cool down. If they get really upset, I'll shut them down."

"This year's gonna be totally awesome," Gwillan declared.

Tahlia also seemed a lot happier this year.

"Hey," she said, coming with a friend off the bus.

"I missed you so much!" Delphi cried, hugging her friend.

"Oh, Delphi, did I ever introduce you to my friend, Jacelyn Freeman?" Tahlia asked, gesturing towards her friend.

"Oh no, you didn't! Hi, Jacelyn," Delphi said brightly, extending her hand towards the black girl with bright red hair. "I love your dress!"

"Oh, this? I made it," Jacelyn said brightly, tugging at the hem of her silky bubble-gum pink skirt with a strawberry design on it. "I've heard about you-I mean, everyone has."

"That's cool," Delphi said, feeling a blush coming on. "What house are you in?"

"Pukwudgie," Jacelyn said brightly.

"Ooh, must be nice there," Delphi remarked.

"Yeah," Jacelyn said. "I'm going to go check in on some friends. Come on Tahlia!"

"See you later!" Delphi called out.

She began to walk towards the main castle, hoping to find the Slytherin Tree again, when she saw Guinevere.

"Bet you think you're so special now, don't you?" Guinevere snarled. "With all your friends and being a celebrity and a Metamorphamagus, a Parselmouth, a Seer, the Heir of Sayre, and the one who saved the school! Well, every star burns out."

Delphi stared after Guinevere as she suddenly sashayed away, wondering what made Guinevere hate her so much.

* * *

At dinner, they'd only just say down when the lights turned an ominous red and everything went quiet. Screams echoed across the cafeteria as the figure of Carren Starkiller appeared.

"You fools," she said condescendingly. "This is a recorded message-your school is annoyingly impossible to infiltrate physically, so this will have to do. I will attack you-sooner or later. The school will be mine. It would be best to give up now. But you're not going to pick that option, are you? In that case, beware, Ilvermorny. And now, a message to my dear son. Rowan, I will come for you. You can't stop me. You're my son, and I won't make the same mistakes my mother did. As for Delphini-you have declared yourself an enemy of the Celestials. Prepare to face my wrath."

The figure dissolved and everyone was in a panic. Delphi looked to Rowan, who looked terrified and like he was about to vomit.

"She can't, she can't do the same thing she did last year, she won't come for you," Guinevere quietly assured him. Delphi and Guinevere's eyes met, and she knew they were agreeing on one thing for once.

"Come on, let's get you out of here-"

"No!"

Delphi was startled at this reaction.

"I don't want to make this any easier for her!" he cried.

A part of Delphi's heart broke. This was not totally awesome. It wasn't awesome at all.


	25. Brother and Sister

"Everyone, calm down!" Dean Goldstein shouted into the intercom. "This is under control, she isn't coming for us yet, and the MACUSA has been alerted. I promise, everything will be fine if you remain calm! At Ilvermorny this year, we only have a few requests. Following the rules is even more important than usual this year! Curfew is NOT a suggestion either! In your dorms there's a packet given out by the Dark Arts Defense Bureau. Read carefully. There will be a point system put up this year. You lose points for breaking these guidelines, gain them for following. Now everyone report to their common rooms!"

Rowan was the first one up. The group huddled around him like a bodyguard squad, Delphi up front and ready to blast any of the 'Celestials' out of the way. They entered the common room, and everyone was talking about it.

"What the hell was that f-"

"I thought we were gonna die! I don't wanna die! I'm only sixteen, man!"

"What do you mean, you missed it?"

"Look, the lights turned red, and I knew it was now or never-so I made out with Wayland like there was no tomorrow."

"We should just hand Kostidanova over, maybe Delphi Lestrange too, for good measure."

Delphi grabbed both wands out of her pockets, ready to attack whoever had said that, but Tahlia had beat her to the punch. She whipped her sword out of her magically tiny sheath, and held it to the guy's neck, all while standing a good two-three feet away.

"I suggest you rethink that," Tahlia said in a frightening voice. "Lestrange saved us twice, and Kostidanova stopped his own mother from escaping the first time. Or have you forgotten so easily? You're in the house of adventure, of soul! Grow a pair!"

With that, Tahlia spun the blade and returned it into her sheath.

"They won't bother you again," she declared as she marched over to the squad. "Nice to see you again, Rowan."

"Nice to see you, too," he said with a small smile.

"I'm gonna take Delphi, if you don't mind," she said, and without another word, took Delphi by the wrist to the elevator. "I have something I need to show you."

Once they were in the new dormitory, Tahlia tugged Delphi towards her desk. On it was a letter from an A. Raeh.

"Are you going to open it?" Delphi asked.

"I wanted you in here to," Tahlia admitted. "I'm scared. . . Scared it won't be real. . ."

"I'm here, that's real," Delphi assured her.

"Good," Tahlia said with a nervous smile. She then ripped open the envelope. "Dear Tahlia, if you are receiving this, this means you have come of age-the age to begin to become who you were meant to be. The Naming Seer said you'd become a hero. Well, here's the first step. Tell your brother who you are if you don't know already. Please. It's for the best. Love, Mom."

"What?" Delphi cried.

"I'm not even ready to take either name!" Tahlia moaned as she flopped onto the bed dramatically. "I don't want to be a Kostidanova or a Raeh yet! Not that I really want to be a Swann anymore, either, but. . ."

"Yeah," Delphi said. That one word was full of empathy.

"And how did she know? Did she guess that she'd never come back?" Tahlia asked. Delphi sat down next to her.

"I don't know," Delphi admitted. "But she's not here. You don't have to do it."

"I know," Tahlia said. "But a part of me. . . Wants to tell him. A part of me wants to be done with hiding it."

"I know you'll pick the right thing," Delphi assured her. She then picked up her pamphlet. It was the usual stick together and have passwords type of stuff that anyone handed out in a dark lord emergency.

* * *

The nightmares were only getting worse. Delphi knew she should probably go to a counselor, but at the same time, she did think they were handy ways of reminding her of something.

"Zookie, I sometimes wonder if things are about to get worse," Delphi admitted in the darkness. "That's what Freya always said-things have to get worse before they can get better."

She sighed and turned back into the bed.

* * *

The first day, Tahlia was oddly quiet. Delphi watched as she silently did everything, a rarity. Delphi just got ready for school, stacking books in her backpack, and adjusting the Gordion knot pin. She'd pricked her fingers five times this morning, a record.

At breakfast, they sat with their separate sets of friends. Rowan had a mind puzzle box with him and was focused on it. Guinevere and Delphi exchanged another look of understanding. Everything was eerily quiet.

Then Tahlia marched over to the table and stood behind Rowan.

"Hey, I have something important to tell you," she said.

"Hmm. . . What?" he looked up at her.

"It's really important," she said, closing her eyes. Delphi didn't need to be a Seer to see what was about to happen.

"You don't have to," Delphi said softly. Rowan looked from Delphi to Tahlia, confused.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm your sister," Tahlia said.

"I have a twin?"

"Not exactly," Tahlia said, not looking at him. "I'm your half-sister."

"WHAT THE-"


	26. Turning of the Wheel

Delphi winced at the abnormal profanity that had spewed out of Rowan's mouth.

"Half-sister?" Rowan asked. "How long have you known?"

"A year now," Tahlia confessed.

"I'm guessing you're not from Carren's side," he guessed.

"Yep, apparently Avner Kostidanova had two girlfriends," Tahlia said. "I'm Agawin Raeh's daughter."

"That's where you got your sword," Rowan said in understanding.

"Yeah," Tahlia said, reaching for the hilt in her belt.

"Why are you telling this to me now?" he asked.

"I got a note from my mother," she said.

"That's impossible," Rowan said with a frown. "Agawin Raeh died alongside my father."

"It was a note written before then," Tahlia deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry," Rowan said. "Why are you getting it now?"

"I dunno," Tahlia grumbled. "But I'm supposed to be stepping into some role a Naming Seer predicted."

Gwillan dropped his fork.

"A Naming Seer predicted something about you?" he asked. "That's not good news."

"Oh, relax, I'm gonna be a hero," Tahlia said.

"That doesn't always work out the best," Guinevere pointed out. "Your parents, for example."

Tahlia shrugged. "Go out in a blaze of glory, right? Besides, it's no guarantee of my future."

"Actually-"

"Actually, it's my choice, Pennykettle, and no one gets to take it away from me!" she cried. "I just thought I should be honest for once! I'll see you in class."

She joined Jacelyn from Pukwudgie and the two girls walked away and Delphi wondered what she should've said.

* * *

Classes were the same as usual. Delphi was finding the excitement of going to school and learning about magic to be fading more and more every year. It was boring, sitting in a classroom with underpaid teachers, when she was already just as powerful as some of the staff.

You've still got a long way to go, she reminded herself as she wrote more notes on the Animagus transformation. Remember Sibyl. You're not a good witch yet.

So the school year began on a hitch. Delphi watched as Tahlia kept living as if she was waiting, waiting for something important. Rowan, on the other hand, just tried to shrink away from the world with his logic puzzles. Especially when there was more and more talk on Halloween of just handing him over to Carren in exchange for the school's safety.

"No one with reason is going to hand you over, Rowan," Delphi said soothingly. "I promise. We all know this isn't your fault."

"I just wish there was something I could do to prove it to them," he admitted.

"Prove what?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't know. Anything that would make all this worth it."

* * *

The year was going by quickly. It was enjoyable, between watching Quodpot games and showing off, and even just hanging out on the lawn. If asked three years ago, even one year ago, Delphi would've said she had no idea what home felt like. Now, if she was asked, she'd describe those sweet little moments in life. Moments she had no idea of when she was sitting neglected in the attic.

* * *

"Why did you tell him so soon?" Delphi asked. "You could've ignored the note-"

"No," Tahlia interrupted. "I'm done lying and hiding. You've never had a secret-you wouldn't know."

"You're right, I wouldn't," Delphi said evenly. "But you and I both know you're still not ready to take their names yet."

"One step at a time," Tahlia said with a sigh. "That's all I can do."

* * *

"Carren wasn't always this way, Aunt Camora says," said Rowan one wintery day as they huddled in the alcove with Rionach's portrait.

"I thought she didn't know she had a sister for a long time," Delphi pointed out.

"Well, she didn't, but they attended Ilvermorny around the same time," Rowan explained. "Aunt Candice was a Pukwudgie, Aunt Camora was a Thunderbird, and Carren was a Wampus. Carren. . . From what Aunt Camora told me, she was often alone and was often studying. Everyone thought she'd been mis-Sorted, being more of a scholar than a warrior. They didn't know."

"I'd imagine," Delphi said, curious about what had happened to make the villainess the way she was.

"They say that she left school during sixth year and never came back," he said. "That's when she found my grandfather. He'd been an active threat for the past two generations. With his third daughter at his side. . . He was invincible, or so Aunt Camora says."

"Huh," Delphi muttered.

"But yeah, according to her, during her school years, she was quiet, shy, and played the good kid part," Rowan said. Delphi quickly picked up on what he was saying.

"You're afraid you're going to turn out the same way," Delphi guessed. "Just like with your boggart. Rowan, you're not going to go evil or join the Celestials or any of that! It's ridiculous that you even think it's a possibility."

"Yet I keep feeling like it's going to happen," Rowan muttered. "Something big's going to happen soon-I know it."

* * *

"Gonna have to do more than some lights show to impress me," Guinevere said after Delphi had successfully recreated a show made of lights with her wand.

"Look, what do you want me to do then?" Delphi demanded.

"Well, you're the oh-so-special one," Guinevere said. "Dazzle me."

"I don't know anything else!" Delphi cried.

"Boo-hoo, Lestrange, too bad," Guinevere said. "Cry me a river."

"What did I ever do to you?" Delphi demanded, getting frustrated. "Why are you always like that? Why?"

"Oh, you want to know why I detest you?" Guinevere asked in a haughty voice. "Fine. To tell yo the truth, it's because everyone treats you like your the most 'speshul' thing to come through! Even Rowan goes on sometimes about all the wonderful things you've done!"

"Rowan?" Delphi asked. "Is that what this is about?"

"No, it's about you!" Guinevere screeched. "You, the perfect one! You, the one who saves the school! How could any of us compare to that?"

"You're. . . Jealous?" Delphi asked. Somehow, she'd always sort of known that this was the heart of it. At least, some form of jealousy was.

"When your mother is the headmistress, you've got to be the best-you're the biggest show of success. After all, if your mother can't make you great, how can she make the school great?" Guinevere ranted.

"That's really flawed logic," Delphi pointed out.

"Hey, Americans are known for their flawed logic," Guinevere almost snarled. "So when Mom's always like 'why aren't you like that Lestrange kid' or 'why can't you be like your buddy Delphi' you'd have hard feelings too!"

"At least you have a mom!" Delphi screeched. "I never got one-"

"Oh, go cry me a river," Guinevere deadpanned. "The poor Delphi Lestrange, the half-orphan who's so special and will save us all! The favorite of all the teachers of strangers she's never even met!"

"I've been abused my whole life by the Rowles!" Delphi roared. "She always said I was going to come to a sticky end! They told me I was a creepy, evil child who would bring doom on everyone! I've had problems in my life too, Guinevere, but I don't constantly take it out on people!"

"Yes, because you're the perfect little angel everyone should aspire to be," Guinevere said with an eye roll as she twirled her hair.

Delphi could see her vision going red as a little voice inside her head warned her to let it go, let it go before she got into any trouble.

"Fine, fine!" she screamed as she forced herself to run away before she hurt anyone.

* * *

During Christmas, Delphi got a card from Dean Goldstein, who'd taken time off with his family to celebrate Hanukkah that year. She'd also gotten one from Draco Malfoy and the elder two, to her surprise.

She went to stay with the Starkillers again, and often in the evening found herself sitting with Rowan on the roof, underneath the stars. It made her realize how small they really were in a world as massive as theirs. Somehow, they managed to matter a lot despite their size.

* * *

Delphi finally understood what Carren was trying to bring about listening to all the American dark wizards in Mr. Ravenwood's class. He talked constantly of 'the good 'ol days' but those didn't exist, especially the way Alexa told it.

 _All these wizards and witches want is a world that never was and never will be_ , she thought. _A fantasyland they made up because they didn't like the minorities getting in their way. That's not right._

Indeed, when she did her research on Rowan Starkiller's campaign, her thoughts were confirmed. According to history, he wanted to rule over the world, over the muggles. Bring back a world where wizards ruled over muggles.

"That won't happen," she said aloud. "Not if I can help it."


	27. Isenfier

It was a sunny June morning. Everyone was in a good spirit, thinking that there was no possible way that Carren Starkiller and the Celestials would attack them now. They, of course, were wrong.

Delphi was having a particularly good morning, it being a Saturday and she was looking at Alexa's drawings.

"That's a nice one, I-"

She stopped, hearing a large flap. She knew what that sound met.

"Everyone get cover!" she screamed. Surely enough, her prediction was proved correct as a shadow loomed over them-then spat blue fire that radiated cold onto the grass.

There were screams and chaos as everyone ran to take cover. Delphi pulled out her wands.

"What about taking cover?" Rowan said.

"Who fought a dragon last year?" Delphi countered.

"Good point," Rowan said as he drew his wand. "I'm coming with you."

"Alexa, Gwillan, wanna join the party?" Delphi asked, slightly exasperated. There was no time to lose!"

"Look, I'm not as good as my brothers with dragons-"

"Alright then," Delphi said with another look at Rowan. "You ready? Let's do this!"

With a feral, primal cry, Delphi twirled her wands into the position Rionach had recommended to her.

" _Isenfier_!" she shouted. Two jets of light were shot at the white dragon.

"Hey, maybe you could unlock the stars for me?" Rowan said as he shot his own curse at the dragon.

"But what about Carren using them?" Delphi asked.

"Look, I can call down another dragon to fight this one," Rowan said. "We've got to do something or it's gonna kill someone!"

"Good point," Delphi admitted. "Cover me."

Rowan did so, firing off the curse multiple times as Delphi wound back the knob and let it go flying. The column of light attracted the dragons' attention, and Delphi barely had time to put up a shield of fire around the dragon's ice.

The fire and ice canceled each other out, and Delphi looked to Rowan.

"Summon the dragon!" she shouted.

In response he began the song to call the stars, a beautiful selection of notes. Delphi kept firing at the ice dragon fighting them-the two went back and forth with equally powerful spells and fire. Delphi wasn't sure she would be able to hold her own against the invincible dragon for much longer.

"Grockle surrendered much easier than this and he was larger!" Delphi shouted in confusion.

Rowan ignored her and kept singing, and finally, a starry dragon descended from the blue heavens. Delphi grinned in relief. The starry dragon and the ice dragons began to battle in a pretty light show of fire, claws, and scales.

Delphi and Rowan both found themselves just standing there and watching the fight.

The dragons clawed and kicked and bit and spat fire on each other, but Delphi was finding out quickly that it wasn't enough.

"Rowan, why is the Draco constellation fading?" Delphi asked.

"It's returning to the sky," Rowan explained. "It's getting too injured to keep going."

Delphi cursed under her breath as the starry dragon disappeared completely.

"We've gotta get closer," Delphi declared. They charged at the dragon, screaming the Isenfier Curse at it. The dragon roared in pain and tried to shoot fire at them, and both were swerving as they ran, trying to dodge.

" _Electra Maxima_!"

Delphi looked to see one of the staff running out as lightning surged from his wand. In a heartbeat, she realized it was Dean Goldstein. Her legs moved frustratingly slow as she tried to run, to warn him-but it was too late.

She could only watch in horror as the dragon snatched him up and-

"NO!" Delphi screamed. "NO!"

Her vision turned red in a blinding, vengeful rage as she fired off hexes and curses, not just the Isenfier one. She dodged the ice-fire, occasionally getting burned on her leg, but she didn't care.

She wanted the ice dragon to pay for what it had done. She didn't care about any of it in her blinding rage. Not until the adrenaline began to wear off. She went flying from a swish of the tail, and onto the grass. Only then did she begin to feel the burning.

"Delphi!"

She was barely able to open her eyes, everything hurt so badly. What she witnessed, however, made up for it.

Tahlia drew her sword and marched up to the dragon, using her sword to absorb the ice fire.

"I am Tahlia Kostidanova-Raeh, the daughter of Agawin Raeh and Avner Kostidanova-and I won't stand for this, not any longer," Tahlia declared. "I accept my destiny!"

With that, she plunged her sword into the heart of the dragon. The dragon convulsed, and then promptly collapsed, leaving Tahlia standing there with her sword, her clothes stained with dragon blood.

"We need to move," Rowan said. "Come on, Delphi, we gotta move-they're coming."

"I need help," Delphi moaned as she tried to get to her feet.

Tahlia ran over, and Rowan and Tahlia helped support her. They hid behind one of the hedges as people in starry cloaks hovered on brooms above the school. For some reason, they couldn't descend in the schoolyard, and MACUSA Aurors flew right at them.

The battle raged over their heads as they waited, and waited, and waited in an embrace.


	28. Aftermath

For days after she'd been released from the hospital wing, Delphi found herself repeating the facts over and over in her head.

 _The attack plan was to send in the dragon to kill off the teachers and students like me. They then planned to capture the school. They got sloppy. They didn't count on Tahlia. Thirty-five people were injured, including me. Only one death, miraculously-Goldstein. This isn't my fault. This isn't Rowan's fault. This is only Carren Starkiller's fault._

Others stared, but what for, she couldn't say.

 _They think it's my fault, don't they? Since she declared me an enemy. . . Don't they?_

Tahlia, while surrounded by some of her other friends, distanced herself from Delphi. . . Or was it the other way around? Delphi wasn't sure, and she couldn't find it in her to care.

On the first night after the attack, she'd received an owl from Draco Malfoy expressing his condolences.

 _Dear Delphini,_

 _I know you were close to Joshua Goldstein. Perhaps I should tell you, even if it is sad now. My lawyer, Joshua, and I were corresponding in attempt to try and re-negotiate your custody over to Mr. Goldstein. We'd won that right the morning it happened. I'm sorry for your loss. Let it be known that I'm having an easier time re-negotiating as a future guardian, if you don't mind._

 _If you need to talk, Astoria would be glad to come and meet you, as would I._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

She wept that night and cried herself to sleep, mourning what could've been. Of course, she wrote back-Malfoy would be a better guardian than the Rowles any day. She just wished that she could've been a Goldstein.

Delphi also saw her face all over newspapers, a few grainy shots of her, Rowan, and Tahlia, and their school pictures. Everyone was talking about or writing about the three students who had taken on an ice dragon and won. Some were also mentioning the one girl of thirteen who'd gone up against dragons twice and won-with two separate outcomes. One was that her friend came to finish it off. The other was that the group of dragons served her now.

Delphi tried to ignore it. She also was assigned a counselor. She remembered how she'd been told once that Ilvermorny had some of the best mental health specialists in the Wizarding World. She'd never needed them before.

Her therapist mostly just listened, and told her that it was okay to feel what she was feeling.

"After all, you did just lose a father figure," she said soothingly.

* * *

School let out after another week, during which they had Goldstein's funeral.

"He really did consider you a daughter," Esther told her between tears. "Please, send me an owl if there's anything I can do for you."

She left a business card in Delphi's pocket, and went on her way to talk to more of the mourners.

* * *

Tahlia worked on the paperwork to make her legal name Tahlia Kostidanova-Raeh.

"I want to honor both of them," she told Delphi. "I'm not going to hide from my destiny anymore. I'm ready."

* * *

"This is war," Rowan declared angrily. "I'm not letting this happen anymore-Hell, I'm going to stop her. I'm not going to hide and cry in the corner. I'm going to fight. She's hurt my school, my friends-This is war."

* * *

Delphi sighed as she took one last look at the school before she'd return to the Rowles for hopefully one last summer. She knew that Goldstein loved this place, and his students. And her.

 _I'll avenge you,_ she vowed, before stepping into the emerald flames. "Rowle Manor!"

Then the granite castle was gone.


	29. Unholy Revelation

"Ugh, do I have to?" Delphi groaned. She was answered with a slap that made Delphi's cool hand hover over it, probing to see if the crest ring had cut her cheek like she suspected. Specks of blood on her fingertips confirmed.

"Yes, you ungrateful little brat," Euphemia spat. "Rodolphous has been looking forward to your visit-you don't want to deprive him of that, do you?"

"No, milady," Delphi lied, looking down at her shoes, feeling small again under Euphemia's glaring green eyes.

"Good girl," Euphemia said, satisfied. "Now get ready. Wear something nice."

With that, she turned around and descended the stairs from the attic.

Delphi sighed, grabbed a random frock and flats, and entered the bathroom. She was finally beginning to be at peace with Goldstein's death. She knew he would've wanted her to be happy and to live-and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

She took a shower, shaved her legs, ran a comb through her blond curls and got dressed in her black dress and flats. She kept the amulet on as a piece of jewelry-somehow, the Rowles had never questioned it.

It had gotten weirder over the summer. She'd gotten lots of odd presents-mostly jewelry and dark clothes, but there was the occasional book or artifact that looked as if it were purchased out of Borgin and Burke's. Granted, Thorfinn took the artifacts and Euphemia the books, but nevertheless, they were all from people who Delphi had never met-and they all had surnames from the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"I don't like it either, Zookie," Delphi said to the little clay dragon, who'd been listening to her rant her concerns aloud as she finished getting ready. "Be good while I'm gone, will you?"

She descended the stairs and hurried to the front steps. Euphemia looked her over imperiously.

"It will do," she decided. "I'm sure Narcissa and Lucius would be proud to know you chose to wear the bracelet they gave you."

"Oh, this?" Delphi held up her wrist, where the golden snake bracelet wrapped around her pale wrist with twinkling ruby eyes. She lowered her wrist and fiddled with it. "It is nice, I suppose."

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" Euphemia asked, her lips stretched into a smile filled with a dark energy.

Delphi stepped outdoors with Euphemia, and they Disapparated to outside the prison lobby.

* * *

Delphi took a deep breath. She'd be seeing her father again, after she'd just began to finally separate from her childhood. She was no longer the lonely little girl who was desperate for anyone to love her, so she tolerated the presence of a murderer and one of the people who tortured the Longbottoms.

That wasn't her anymore. She despised what Rodolphous had done to so many people. She had the love and acceptance she needed in people like Rowan, like Tahlia and Alexa and Gwillan and. . .

She forced herself to stop thinking of Goldstein. She smoothed the folds of her dress and entered the room. She knew that there was a viewing glass where guards were waiting-and they could hear every word spoken between father and daughter. She sat down in front of the squat man.

"Delphi," he said in an affectionate voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she said awkwardly. "How are you. . . Father?"

"As good as a fellow in Azkaban can be," he said in a surprisingly jolly voice. "You're getting to be quite the young lady, there, Delphini."

"I suppose so," Delphi muttered. She looked towards the wall where she knew the viewing screen was.

"I've seen the papers," he said. "You really are your mother's daughter-taking on dragons and winning at twelve and thirteen?"

He let out a low whistle.

"I'm not like her," Delphi said defiantly.

"She was a talented duelist, a great witch," Rodolphous continued as if Delphi hadn't spoken. "You'd be lucky to be like her."

"If I were like her, I'd be here," Delphi said icily.

"Don't be like that," Rodolphous said disapprovingly. For once, Delphi was glad he had his hands restrained on the table.

"Like what?" Delphi demanded.

"Don't disrespect your father!" Rodolphous bellowed.

"Like I owe you respect," Delphi seethed, standing up, enjoying that small power over him. "I owe you nothing! You never even cared about raising me! You left me not with my cousins, but you left me with the Rowles! Even if you did originally leave me with the Malfoys, you never cared that they handed me over like a china doll, and paid them for it!"

"I didn't have a choice, Delphi, I'm here of all places!" Rodolphous shouted as he began to struggle against his restraints.

"You could've done something!" Delphi screeched. "Either way, you still did so many horrible things, used the Unforgivables so many times, I wish you had multiple lifetimes to be locked up!"

"That's no way to speak to me young lady!" he shouted in desperation, giving up on escape. "I am your-"

"No!" Delphi shouted decidedly. "You have never been a father to me! And you never will!"

She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the door.

"Fine, you ungrateful brat!" he shouted. "I'm done pretending anyways! The Rowles never told you who your real father was!"

Despite every logical reasoning in her brain telling her it was a trap, a lie, she whipped around and folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you even talking about?" she snarled, an undertone in it betraying her curiosity.

"You really haven't figured it out? Not very bright, are you?" he sounded jolly.

"You killed them!" Delphi accused on a wild guess. "You killed my real parents!"

"No," Rodolphous said, relishing the moment. "Lord Voldemort was your father."

Time felt like it was slowing down as the air was sucked out of Delphi's lungs.

"No! No! God no! No!" she cried, her hands rising to her mouth. "That can't be true! That's not true! You're lying! Tell me the truth!"

"Ah, but did you never wonder why you could speak to snakes, why your eyes turn red like the have now, or why Slytherin's own wand has taken to you?" Rodolphous taunted. "Face the truth, Delphini- you are the daughter of the Dark Lord."

"NO!" Delphi screamed as she dropped to her knees, unable to keep the tears from coming-tears of who-knew-what-confusion, anger, surprise, shock.

"No, no, no, no," she was faintly aware of her own murmuring as two of the guards rushed in, helping her to her feet and escorting her out of the visiting room. They escorted her to one of the seats in the viewing room outside. One of the guards wrote something and attached it to an owl, quickly sending it off.

"You can stay here," one of the guards said. "We'll tell Ms. Rowle to wait-we want you to stay here till Mr. Potter can come-"

"Harry Potter?" Delphi asked, her heartbeat picking up with her anxiety.

"You're not in trouble, Miss Lestrange," one of the guards said.

Delphi wasn't convinced.

* * *

"Where is she? Thank you."

Delphi sat up straight and smoothed her skirt as a tall, dark-haired man with large round glasses magnifying his piercing green eyes entered the room.

It was Harry Potter.


	30. The Boy Who Loved

Delphi rose to her feet immediately. She was in the presence of Harry Potter! She'd never expected to meet the man, especially not over something like her father. She curtsied, something she only saw Freya and Ondine do when they were recounting their many social events.

"Miss Lestrange?" Mr. Potter asked in a kindly voice.

"Yes sir, Delphi Lestrange, nice to meet you," Delphi said nervously, extending her hand rather quickly to Potter.

"I'm Harry Potter," he began. "Let's take a seat. I heard that Rodolphous Lestrange said that he was not your father-is that correct?"

"He did," Delphi said reluctantly as she sat down. "He said that Lord Voldemort was my father."

Potter flinched, clutching his scar, the infamous lightning scar.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh Wizarding God, I'm doing something to Harry Potter! Merlin's pants!_

He sat down himself, finally letting go. He let out a shudder that went through his whole body, and then looked Delphi in the eyes.

"You are his daughter," he said in awe.

"What convinced you?" she demanded panickedly.

"I've had a close relationship with Tom Riddle," Potter said vaguely. "I know these sorts of things. I understand that you've been living with the Rowles?"

"Yes," Delphi answered. "All my life."

"I see." Potter seemed to be thinking through his words carefully. "My records seem to say that there's been suspicious activity at the Rowles' lately. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, sir," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I was up in the attic all summer," she said. "It I did notice they had American newspapers."

"That is rather odd," he agreed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Draco Malfoy's been working on the custody rights for me since the Rowles have been far from good to me," Delphi said with an undercurrent of ice in her voice.

"Draco Malfoy you say?" Potter asked. "My assistant contacted him-he should be here soon. I'll personally help in any way I can with the custody rights-with this information, and the activity at the Rowles, I feel that you shouldn't be there. Malfoy's proven himself to be better. . . And there's Astoria, at least."

"Why haven't you done anything for me before now?" Delphi asked without thinking.

"I didn't know," Potter admitted, a certain understanding in his brilliant green eyes. "You were registered as Delphini Lestrange; one of my other assistants is checking the Quill's Registrar. No one could've known the truth. I-I take it they didn't treat you well?"

"What do you think?" she demanded.

"I knew a boy once much like you," he replied reminiscently. "He had to live with the fact that he was an orphan-that he got to choose his family. He would get to decide who he let into his life. He had many roles forced upon him, but there was one he chose to be-the Boy Who Loved. Who had compassion for others-who was willing sacrifice himself for the family he'd made."

"That boy was you?" Delphi asked.

"Your records didn't say you were quick," Potter chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I know what it's like to be in your shoes, to an extent. The greatest thing I ever did for myself was get my own new family."

"I'm making my own, too," Delphi said, thinking of Alexa, Tahlia, Gwillan, and most of all, Rowan.

"Good, good," Potter said with an amused smile. The door then burst open with the tall imposing figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," Malfoy said in a bitter, resentful tone. "I'm happy to see that Delphini hasn't died after being in the room with you for five minutes."

"Malfoy," Potter responded with an equal amount of dislike. "I'm happy to see you actually came to pick up your cousin."

"I was about to win the custody rights, you know," Malfoy pointed out. "I can't believe Uncle Roddy. . ."

He shook his head.

"We should get going," Malfoy said, and Delphi rose. "Thanks. . . Potter."

"You're welcome," Potter replied tightly. "Good luck, Delphi Riddle."

Delphi followed Draco to the lobby of Azkaban and approached one of the fireplaces. Draco threw some Floo powder in and stepped into the emerald flames.

"Malfoy Manor!"

Delphi was quick to follow him into a dark manor on the moor. Waiting in the sitting room was a woman in a green dress reading to a boy of only six. The woman looked up and smiled, and Delphi instantly recognized her as Draco's wife.

"Are you Delphini?" the woman asked as she rose.

"Delphi Riddle, yes," Delphi answered as she shook the lady's hand. She got a minor thrill off of the look on the woman's face when she said the name 'Riddle.'

"I'm Astoria-Astoria Malfoy," the woman said. "Draco's wife. Scorpi, do you want to come and say hi?"

The six-year-old was peeking at Delphi shyly past his big book.

"Hi, I'm Delphi," Delphi said, approaching the child slowly. "I'm your cousin."

"Hi," the boy giggled. "I'm Scorpius."

"That's a big name for a little guy," Delphi said, impressed at the child's pronunciation.

Scorpius nodded and giggled.

"Why don't we show Delphi to her room?" Astoria asked as she picked up Scorpius. "Euphemia Rowle was quite angry to hand over your things, you know."

"Oh, sorry," Delphi said awkwardly.

"It's fine," Astoria replied with the wave of her hand. "Come on."

Delphi had heard about this place from the Rowles as a child. The place where Voldemort-her father- had operated his meetings and lived and. . .

 _I was probably born in this house_ , she realized, looking down the ebony halls. She followed Astoria to a room that was a nice pastel spot in all the darkness.

"I hope you don't mind it," Astoria said merrily. "I didn't know if you were a girl who liked pretty things or not, but I thought you'd still like to have something light. Place is a bit dreary, isn't it?"

Delphi mumbled an agreement, and Astoria giggled.

"You'll like it here," Astoria assured her. "I'll give you a moment, must be hard, being the Dark Lord's daughter. Come on down."

Astoria walked away, but Scorpius shyly followed the new stranger into her room. Delphi gave a faint smile and picked Scorpius up gingerly and put him on the bed with the pastel turquoise sheets as she began to unpack.

"Where's your wand?" Scorpius asked inquisitively, looking into Delphi's trunk. "Mummy and Daddy have wands."

"I had to leave mine at school," Delphi said. "They don't allow us to practice magic over the summers."

"Hogwarts takes your wand?!" Scorpius cried in horror, his mind of six years unable to comprehend it.

"Not Hogwarts, Ilvermorny," Delphi corrected as she folded her jeans that had gotten ripped through various adventures and put them in a dresser.

"Sil-ver-morn-eeng?"Scorpius asked, carefully repeating Delphi.

"Il-ver-morn-y," Delphi corrected, enunciating her syllables. "It's in America. I got to school in the U.S."

"Really?"

Delphi couldn't get over how curious the little squirt was and how it showed in his every move. Something about it softened her heart. Made her feel like a big sister.

"Go tell Astoria that I'll be down in a moment," Delphi ordered. Scorpius scampered away obediently, and Delphi shut the door, taking out the wand Ilvermorny never thought to take-Slytherin's wand.

She buried it under her shirts and went to meet her family.

* * *

Family dinner had been awkward, and Delphi had been glad to escape. She liked Astoria and Scorpius well enough, but Draco was silent throughout the whole thing and hadn't eaten much. Somehow, Delphi couldn't shake the feeling it was her fault.

She changed into her pajamas, a ratty old t-shirt and boxers, and sat in the windowsill, leaving it open. She fingered her amulet, enjoying staring at the stars, now that they didn't disappear.

It was comforting, even when her life had been changed completely, that Rowan and the others across the pond were staring at the same stars. She settled into her bed, thinking of stars and Rowan.


	31. Return of the Pythoness

Delphi realized with a jolt that Goldstein wouldn't be able to take her shopping for her school supplies. Not this year, or the next, or ever again. She'd taken the issue to Draco and Astoria immediately at breakfast.

"I've got it," Astoria said cheerfully. "Mind if I see if we can get some of this at Diagon Alley?"

Delphi handed her the letter.

"What's a pencil?" Astoria asked immediately.

"Muggle thing," Delphi answered. "You can erase the letters and has a better grip than an ink quill."

"Would you look at that?" Astoria said in a tone of wonder as she handed Delphi back the list of supplies. "We'll go to Sky City, then. But could we get your dress robes at Malkin's? Please?"

"Um, sure," Delphi said as she scanned over the list. "Why on earth are we getting dress robes?"

"Check the extra notice," Draco advised.

Delphi did, and was surprised.

 _This year we have been invited to the first U.S. Triwizard Tournament and will be hosting it! We request that all students buy dress robes that appeal to the dress code. These will be very important. Also think about your potential champions. On the first day, you will be voting for a champion for each house. More information will be revealed on the first day of school._

"A U.S. Triwizard?" Delphi asked aloud. "Didn't someone die the last time a Triwizard was held?"

Astoria and Draco exchanged a meaningful look.

"Yes."

"Wonderful," Delphi muttered as she set down the list. She had a pretty good idea of whom Thunderbird House was going to vote for as their champion. "I suppose we could get some at Madam Malkin's."

"Excellent!" Astoria grinned. "Scorpius could use some new play-clothes. We'll go this afternoon, sound good?"

"Yes, thank you, Astoria," Delphi said.

* * *

Diagon Alley felt restraining and tight, with everything tugging at her eyes and attention, all in one crowded space. The roar of passerby noises felt deafening to Delphi. She yearned for the more open metropolis of Sky City, where she wasn't always neck in neck with strangers waiting to get into some shop.

It wasn't the first time she wished she could still go with Goldstein.

Astoria steered her into the small mauve shop where three assistants were scurrying about, fitting Hogwarts students. Delphi found herself lost in the racks of robes in a rainbow of colors, following Astoria's silky green robes desperately.

She marched up to the cash register.

"I'd like to start a dressing room for my daughter," she said firmly, but sweetly. There was a little happiness blooming in Delphi's heart at Astoria calling her her daughter.

"Right away, ma'am," the young witch said. "What name do I write on the door?"

"Delphi," the girl said quietly.

"Pretty name," the salesgirl remarked as she led Delphi to a stool to stand on. Delphi stood upon it awkwardly as the salesgirl clapped. Measuring tapes sprung to life and began measuring Delphi.

"I haven't seen you around before," the girl said. "You're a Hogwarts student, right?"

"No, Ilvermorny," Delphi said, taking a small amount of pride at the shocked look on the salesgirl's face.

"What are you here for?" the salesgirl asked as she led Delphi to a dressing room.

"Dress robes," Astoria interjected. "Is there any colors you'd like, Delphi?"

"I like blue a lot," Delphi admitted. "It's my favorite color."

"Oh good, blue is all the rage this year," the salesgirl said, clearly in her element. "I'll come back with some your size-alright?"

"Okay," Delphi said. She jumped as Astoria began to cough, shuddering violently as the fit took her.

"I'm fine!" Astoria gasped between coughs. "This is normal!"

"Oh," Delphi said uneasily. She'd heard a few rumors from Ondine about Astoria's failing health, but it was all the more disturbing to see it in front of her. Finally, the fit came to an end as the salesgirl returned with a wide array of dresses that could vaguely be considered blue.

"Give these a try, see what style and shade you like," the salesgirl said. Delphi felt almost overwhelmed with all the shades of blue she'd never known existed. After what felt like hours of zipping up and pulling on dresses, she'd narrowed it down to a few.

A periwinkle lacy dream that was simple, long-sleeved, and elegant, like something Hermione Granger would wear. A sky-blue gown with a frilly collar. A short-skirted, thick-strapped, greenish blue dress. A midnight blue backless number.

"I like the dark blue one," Astoria advised. "It suited your figure really well."

Delphi agreed, and they bought the midnight blue dress.

* * *

Draco dropped Delphi off personally on the campus, with her trunk and backpack stuffed. Zookie hovered on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Draco asked as a pukwudgie took away Delphi's luggage.

"I'll be fine," Delphi assured her cousin. "I always am."

"Well," Draco replied, pausing for a long period of time. "Make sure to write. Please. Astoria and I would feel much better if you did."

"I will," Delphi promised. "Thank you. I hope to see you Christmas break?"

"We'll see," Draco said, and he Disapparated. As soon as he was gone, Delphi gave Zookie a letter.

"Send this to Esther Goldstein," she ordered. "This is gonna be important."

Just as she sent that, she went looking for her friends. She found Guinevere, Gwillan, and Rowan out in the gardens, and she couldn't help but run to them. She slid next to them like a baseball player, and grinned.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Good," everyone chimed.

"I found a unicorn," Gwillan admitted after a moment. "They usually don't like boys much, but Mom says I attract them like crazy."

"Awesome," Delphi said with a grin. "What are they like?"

"Really shiny and I saw a baby-those are gold," he said eagerly. He then went on to explain the whole process of finding unicorns. On the campus, Delphi still noticed the looks and whispers. She took them with pride, enjoying the attention, to a degree.

* * *

Delphi was startled at the different voice in the intercom. She was so used to Goldstein saying everything. . .

"Everyone get to your seats immediately," a cool voice said. Delphi obeyed the voice of whoever had taken over as the Dean of First Years and scurried to her table with Rowan and the others. To her surprise, Tahlia was sitting with them.

"Gotta sit with my brother," Tahlia said when asked why. "Besides, I usually sit with a mix of houses. Dean Delancey is being a prude about it. 'Must sit with your house mates.' Bleh, I already see you guys enough."

"If I may have your attention please," said the woman who was assumedly Dean Delancey, "be quiet. We are about to select your champions!"

The hissing of whispers filled the cafeteria.

"There will be a ballot in front of you," Dean Delancey continued. "Write in the name of your candidate for your house. Then submit it into the chalice at the end of your tables."

As the intercom crackled, signaling Delancey signing off, chalices and ballots appeared with pens. Delphi was unsure of who she would vote in. She didn't particularly want to vote for herself, although she suspected that she would be the one voted in.

Tahlia Kostidanova-Raeh, she wrote. She hurled it into the chalice before she could change her mind. Soon enough, everyone had put theirs in, and they all raced to the balcony edge.

Dean Delancey, a cold-looking colorless woman, paced around a large chalice that resembled the Goblet of Fire greatly.

"The votes are in!" she finally declared, and Headmistress Clary appeared. Delphi's eyes widened. She'd never seen the headmistress except for very briefly during her time at Ilvermorny. She could see plenty of Guinevere in the headmistress, with her flowing red hair, angular features, and lithe figure underneath pale gold robes.

"For the House of the Horned Serpent," Headmistress Clary began, her voice projecting majestically, "the champion is Peter Quakenbush!"

A tall golden boy Quodpot type stood down in the Horned Serpent section, a golden light surrounding him.

"For the House of the Wampus," Headmistress Clary continued as the applause died and Quakenbush sat down, "the champion is Benson Hopewell!"

A green-haired boy who also seemed to be the Quodpot type stood up, basking in the applause.

"For the House of the Thunderbird," Clary began. Delphi's breathing grew shallow as her heart hammered against her rib cage in anticipation. "The champion is Delphini Lestrange!"

Riddle, Delphi instantly corrected in her head as she stood up, surrounded by her own golden light. It was no surprise that she'd be picked-after all, she had taken on a dragon twice in the past two years, had she not?

She sat down, eager to see who the champion for Pukwudgie would be.

"Mafalda Freeman!" Headmistress Clary declared.

A black girl of seventeen with bright red hair rose with a triumphant smile. Delphi recognized her as the sister of Tahlia's friend.

"At the end of the month," Headmistress Clary said, "We will be hosting two other schools. The Salem Institute for Witches will have one champion, as they have no houses. The Nation Astro-Sorcery Academy, however, has nine houses and will have nine champions!"

"That's a bit unfair," Tahlia muttered. "NASA has an advantage over us."

Delphi shrugged. "I'm scared of who the Salem Champion will be, to be honest. They're gonna pick their best."

"That is all!" Dean Delancey finished. "Eat up, you have thirty minutes!"


	32. Riddle Me This

It was a relief for Delphi to get into her dorm. Dean Delancey was an extreme annoyance. She was excited, however, by the owl waiting in her room. Ignoring Tahlia's questions, she ripped open the response.

 _To Delphi,_

 _That is quite the scoop. Are you really ready to share this with everyone? Be careful, Delphi. If you want to go ahead with this, I will come on visiting hours this weekend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Esther_

Delphi sighed in relief. She knew what she wanted. She was ready, whatever the consequences, for whatever came her way. She turned to Tahlia.

"What's going on?" Tahlia asked.

"I've got a secret I can't wait to tell the whole world," Delphi said with a red glint in her eyes as they blazed with the joy and destruction of fire. "And you're gonna find out with the rest of them."

"Come on," Tahlia groaned. "I told you who my parents were-why can't you tell me your secret?"

"Because everyone will know in a week or two," Delphi said. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"I suppose," Tahlia grumbled. "Come on, school starts tomorrow."

Delphi preened and basked in the attention of everyone's nods of respect. Everyone knew her name- _and everyone will remember it once I have my way with the world._

* * *

She held her head high and walked with confidence in the combat boots she'd picked up while shopping for school supplies. The teachers weren't whispering, but audibly praising her for her good work. Clearly, they expected her to do well. She would make good on that, she knew it.

Still, she couldn't wait for the weekend to come. She waited in the visiting area with the picnic tables at the front, and waited. Esther came, with her quill at the ready.

"Hello, Delphini, how are you?" Esther asked as she sat down.

"Fine, you?" Delphi asked pleasantly.

"I'm getting by," Esther admitted, and Delphi began to spot the dark circles underneath her makeup. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once you put this out here, everyone will know. If you give everyone the information you gave me, then no one will ever forget."

"I'm already Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter," Delphi said. "And I already knew I was Slytherin's descendant. It's not that bad. I want to change the name. Forever."

"If you're sure," Esther said hesitantly.

"I'm sure," Delphi repeated. "I'm ready to be revealed as Lord Voldemort's daughter."

Esther thanked her and assured her that that interview would most likely be published sometime over the next week.

"Be ready,"Esther warned. "Things are about to get crazy with the Tournament."

Of course, the next day proved to be the one where Esther was right. While the article hadn't wouldn't drop for another week, the other schools had come. The whole of Ilvermorny waited on the front lawn, just standing there and waiting. Delphi was beginning to be grateful that she was taller than most girls her age.

The first to arrive was Salem. Three brooms had descended the skies, some with trunks behind them. On them was a woman and two girls in their late teens. They landed with precision and grace.

"Headmistress Clary," the woman drawled in a warm, motherly voice.

"Hello, sister," Clary replied endearingly. "I see French sent you as a caretaker for these girls?"

"Of course she did," the woman said with a casual swat of the hand. "I suppose the National Astro-Sorcery Academy is running late, isn't it? It always is. . ."

"Well, they do have eighteen children to corral," Headmistress Clary reminded the woman. "Would you like to step inside?"

"No, it's rather nice out today," the woman replied pleasantly. "Besides, I'm sure the Astro-Sorcery Academy will be here soon."

They continued to wait, and Delphi was pleased to discover that the Headmistress's sister was indeed right as the star-spangled school bus pulled up in the circular driveway. As soon as it came to a stop, out spilled eighteen kids followed by a very distressed-looking man.

Leading was a kid who seemed to be the youngest of the bunch, golden-haired and clearly radiating charisma.

"Glad to see you made it, Derek," Headmistress Clary said.

"Me too," said Derek, the disheveled and distressed man.

"Why don't we go in for the ceremony?" the other woman said.

"Great idea, Septima," Clary said. The adults then began herding the children into the main building, into the cafeteria. Delphi was curious as to where the others were going to sit. She sat with Rowan and company, as usual, but was surprised to see that the NASA kids were trying to sit near them.

"Mind if we sit here?" the golden-haired boy asked Delphi.

Delphi took quick glances across the table. "Sure."

"Thanks," the boy said, and he eagerly sat down next to Delphi. "Kirk Spacek, nice to meet you!"

"Delphi," she replied a little more evenly.

"If I could have everyone's attention!"

They all looked to see Dean Delancey, standing with the other adults and a few MACUSA members Delphi had seen arrive the previous day.

"We will call to the center our champions! Please, champions, bring your seconds with you!"

Delphi remembered learning about seconds in Charms, the people who would take over if you died or worse. She knew immediately who she would pick, and looked to Rowan as a moment of communication passed between them. His gray-green eyes widened, yet he nodded.

"For the Salem Institute for Young Witches, we have Dorcas Springs!"

The olive-skinned girl preened as she strutted out to Dean Delancey, the girl who was quite obviously her second coming behind. Delphi could almost feel the power radiating off of her. Dorcas Springs was to be feared.

She waited for all of the NASA students and lost track of them and their seconds, and was in a daze when they called her name.

"Delphini Lestrange for Thunderbird House!"

Delphi looked to Rowan and they descended the steps to the. Enter of the cafeteria as the cafeteria roared with applause. Dean Delancey then led them into the hallway, into a room Delphi had never seen before.


	33. Here's to Us

"You are about to participate in America's first Triwizard Tournament," Dean Delancey announced with a certain odd, timeless lilt to her voice that triggered something in Delphi's head.

"As you can see, we've modified the rules a bit," Derek of NASA said. "We'll still have three challenges, and you'll have to compete-or your seconds will. Your first challenge is on October 31st. This first challenge will require an understanding of Astronomy. Other than that, there's not much else we can tell you."

Delphi and Rowan exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Be ready for the publicity avenue next weekend and the Weighing of the Wands," Dean Delancey continued. "We will see you then. Dismissed!"

Rowan and Delphi practically sprinted back into the cafeteria to finish their lunches.

"Did you notice that you're the youngest of all of them?" Rowan asked. "Even the seconds, you're the youngest."

"You're my age," Delphi protested.

"I'm older than you by six months," he pointed out.

"I'm taller than you," she shot back, and then realized that he'd shot up over the summer. "Well, I was."

"Someday, someday," Rowan teased.

"I sure hope so," Delphi muttered.

* * *

While Delphi enjoyed her classes, particularly the elective of Divination I, she couldn't help but wonder why Astronomy would be so important. _Doesn't that immediately give the NASA kids an advantage?_

She couldn't wait for the weekend, however. Saturday morning, owls were delivering all the papers, and almost all of them had invariably the same headline and various pictures of her.

 _DELPHINI LESTRANGE-OR DELPHI RIDDLE? NATIONAL HEROINE'S PARENTAGE REVEALED._

Indeed, Delphi caught one with a note from Esther Goldstein.

 _Thank you for allowing me to write this story_ , she read. _I hope you're happy with what you've got. Be prepared._

Delphi nodded solemnly. She never really had it figured out in her head what would happen when the day did come that she revealed who she was to literally everyone.

It was well-written, she had to admit, and she also enjoyed the name. Delphi Riddle. It tasted like power, power well-earned in her mouth. She recoiled at the thought. _Why should I care about power? When it's what made my father the way he was?_

She folded her paper and stuffed it in her bag, deciding to contemplate on it more later. She exited the mostly-empty common room and made her way down to the gardens. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.

The hedge parted at her hissing command, and closed behind her, giving her the privacy she needed. She rested her hands on the ancient tree. She was the daughter of Lord Voldemort. A man who the adults rarely spoke the name of, a man who had created seven Horcruxes, a man who'd taken Britain by storm.

Maybe the adults in America wouldn't care about the first and the last, but the seven Horcuxes would certainly grab their attention. It then hit her. The red flashes in her eyes, like her father, the nightmares of the Augury. . .

 _I was meant to be a Horcrux. . ._

She found herself on the ground, her knees having buckled. She lay there, staring at the morning sky through the leaf canopy. The idea sickened her, being a part of him. She already had too much of Voldemort in her veins. Hell, Bellatrix Lestrange was bad enough.

 _Why did I tell?_ Delphi asked herself. _Because it didn't seem real?_

Well, it was real now and staring her in the face. She wondered if this was why Rowan was always so alone. A bit of her heartstrings were tugged for him. _I can't imagine wanting to be alone so much._

Then again, she was always so desperate to never be alone again, like she was before she turned eleven. She didn't want to be the lonely little girl alone, desperate for love, a way out.

 _What would I have been like if I found out and had never escaped the Rowles?_ Even basking in the warm sunlight, the very idea made Delphi shivered. _I would've been so happy to be important, and I would've obsessed over it. . . I could've become a worse monster than the Augury._

Eventually, she decided she wanted breakfast, and got to her feet and was greeted by a grabbing of the shoulders via Tahlia.

"Is that what you meant by a secret you wanted to tell the whole world?" Tahlia screeched.

"Yes," Delphi replied, surprising herself with her own calmness.

"Oh my god," Tahlia cried. "Your father created seven Horcruxes? What were you thinking, sharing that?!"

"I don't want to hide who I am," Delphi replied. "Surely you know just as well as I do that these things don't stay hidden! I wanted them revealed on my own terms! Surely you can understand?"

Tahlia let go and backed away as if she'd been slapped.

"My mother and father weren't the Dark Lord of Britain and his lieutenant respectively!" Tahlia cried. "My parents were heroes! People tend to take better to that! Look at Rowan!"

"I'm not Rowan, Tahlia!" Delphi shouting, her cool facade finally cracking. "I can't keep secrets like you two can! I-Don't you see? This would've come out anyway!"

"Maybe it wouldn't have if you hadn't kept your stupid mouth shut!" Tahlia screamed back.

"What did you call me?" Delphi snapped. Tahlia recoiled, shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Stupid, am I? You think I have nothing intelligent to say?" Delphi cried. "Fine! Fine! I thought I could trust you to be there for me, since you're my best friend! I guess I was wrong!"

"Miss Delphini Les-I mean, Delphini Riddle, please come to Dean Delancey's office immediately."

Delphi stopped, glaring at the intercoms that had cut her off.

"We'll talk about this later," Delphi spat, and she stormed out of the cafeteria. She walked onto the administrative hallway, her swagger beginning to fade. Why are they upset? I just told the truth. Surely they know the truth!

When she entered the room, Dean Delancey was sitting at the desk with a stern expression.

"Sit down, Miss Riddle," Delancey ordered. Delphi obeyed, trying to control her features and make them something less defiant. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because I told the world who my real father was," Delphi answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "To be fair, I didn't know who he was until this summer-"

"Do you know what will happen because of your little stunt?" Delancey asked. She continued without waiting for Delphi's response. "The news will spread across the world, to Britain. If there's any remaining ex-followers of your father, they'll want to get their hands on you. Even if they're gone, any other group of dark wizards worth their salt will want their hands on the girl fathered by a man with that sort of power. You put yourself in so much danger, I should-"

Delphi couldn't help it, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your champion," she pointed out. "I'm America's sweetheart, too. You think they're going to take kindly to an expulsion over my parents? I think we both know that won't go over well-now will it?"

"I can expel you or at least suspend you for failure to comply," Delancey shot back.

"Expel me, and I will get a lawyer and give my case to the MACUSA," Delphi replied calmly. "I think we both know who will win that court case. I've done nothing wrong, Dean Delancey. I can handle any dark wizard who comes my way."

"Your arrogance and recklessness is going to get you killed," Delancey sneered. "Go ahead. I can see that you are right-this time. But be careful, Miss Riddle."

"I will be," Delphi half-lied.


	34. Weighing of the Wands

Rowan was the first to greet her coming out of the office.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Nothing that I couldn't get out of," Delphi replied. There was a silence, each waiting for the other to say what they already knew.

"I guess there's one more way we're alike," Rowan said semi-awkwardly. "Our fathers."

"Rowan, I didn't know-"

"I know," he said with his faint, bitter smile. "I read it. I also heard you and Tahlia."

"I don't understand why she's in a row," Delphi muttered as she began to walk with him to somewhere-anywhere else. "I didn't get mad at her when she told me her little secret."

"You didn't care-the information you gave-she cares about that," Rowan said, carefully explaining in a an almost-irritatingly patient tone. "Everyone's going to care about what you told them."

"I didn't think anyone cared about Lord Voldemort," Delphi said. Dully, she thought of how people still feared him-yet she couldn't. Thinking of how he was her father. . .

"They will-especially the other dark wizards in the nation," Rowan pointed out.

"Dean Delancey mentioned something about that," Delphi said. "What do you know about other dark witches and wizards?"

"I'm the son of two generations of dark wizards," Rowan said sharply. "Don't you think there would've been recruitments and kidnappings?"

"What?" Delphi's jaw dropped, completely caught off guard. "Rowan. . . I'm so sorry."

"Nothing you could've done," he said with a shrug. "Even my aunts, they couldn't protect me from all of it."

"I can't even imagine. . ." Delphi shook her head to clear it. "So it's not just the Celestials we have to worry about?"

"Of course not!" Rowan cried. "There will always be darkness!"

He softened, as if he was reassuring himself, not just Delphi. "Of course, there will always be light to blot it out."

"And you'll fight for it-won't you?" Delphi asked, knowing her dark eyes might be red again-red for rebellion, red for Gryffindor-how long it had been since she'd thought of Hogwarts!

"You know I will," Rowan scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere, not when I have a duty to do!"

Some might've asked why he felt it was his duty but Delphi understood. The sins of the father rest on the child, and that was enough for children of Dark Lords.

They walked out to the front lawn, and Delphi realized with a dread that they were coming into the orbit of Guinevere. She braced herself as she approached the redhead and promised herself she wasn't going to provoke her-this time.

"Lestrange-I mean, Riddle, if that's even true," Guinevere called out. "What's it like, having such delusions that you think you're some British Dark Lord's kid?"

"None of your business, Guinevere!" Delphi screeched before she could get a grip.

"You've got a lot of nerve, claiming what you do-and you've got so little to back it up," Guinevere crowed.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't born in a hospital for your pleasures," Delphi retorted, forcing herself to regain what was left of her composure.

"And claiming you're Slytherin's descendant?" Guinevere barreled on, as if she hadn't heard Delphi. "What a load of b-"

"Really Gwen?" Rowan demanded. "Are you serious? Why do you always have to act like you've got to put her down? She's been here for us since day one and quite frankly, your crap is getting kinda old!"

"She's just jealous," Delphi said, a small part of her enjoying the red flush to Guinevere's face, enjoying the feeling of control. "Jealous that I've got the power, the following, and the glory!"

"You don't understand!" Guinevere shouted, a desperation in her green eyes. "You never did! Not when your mom yells at you because you didn't make Thunderbird Champion-"

"For the love of Merlin, Guinevere, it was a popularity contest!" Rowan interrupted. "Of course Delphi would win one of those-everyone in America knows what she's done and who she is!"

"And now they know who she really is!" Guinevere crowed. "Destined to go psycho like Mommy and Daddy-"

Delphi motioned to punch her, but Rowan grabbed her arm, his gray-green eyes glaring at her like ice.

"This isn't going to solve anything," he warned her. "Think, Del. You're a Triwizard student. You can't do this."

Slowly realizing her second was right, she lowered her hand, still clenching it. Guinevere smirked, seeing that she had regained the power.

"Going soft, Delphini? All for a boy?" she crooned.

She'd hit a point Delphi herself hadn't realized was there until she found her cheeks flushing bright pink.

"Come on, Del," Rowan pleaded.

"Fine," Delphi said, aware of how her face was now red. "Fine. Fine!"

She threw her hands up and stomped away, only to get a tap on the shoulder when she'd walked away a few feet.

"What-"

She whirled around to see Rowan, not Guinevere.

"I was also supposed to tell you that we need to go for the Weighing of the Wands ceremony at ten," he explained.

"What time is it now?" Delphi asked.

"I don't know-you're the one with the watch!" he pointed out.

Delphi looked down and saw that it was nine-fifty.

"Where are we going? We've got to go right away!" Delphi cried.

Rowan took her by the hand and the two of them dashed into the castle. In the same chamber where they'd told them of the first challenge, there were a multitude of reporters, photographers, and MACUSA officials.

"Welcome to the Weighing of the Wands," Dean Delancey declared. "We will be checking the wands of our champions and their seconds to make sure they are in fine working order! We have here today wandmaker Penelope Pennykettle!"

Indeed, a girl who looked like she could be one of Alexa's cousins stepped forward. She had rather large blue glasses, several baubles dangling from her ears and neck, and old-fashioned clothing.

She brushed a bushy red lock behind her ear. "I'm happy to be here," she said. "I'd like to begin with Kirk Spacek?"

The golden boy from NASA stepped up and handed Miss Pennykettle his wand.

"Moondust and cedar, inflexible, 12' 3/4 inches,-is that correct?" Miss Pennykettle asked in her soft, unimposing voice.

"Yes ma'am," Spacek responded, his voice dripping with charisma.

"Oh my, your wandmaker at the Space Academy has such a talent," Miss Pennykettle said, caressing the wand. "Such a beautiful style. . . _Expecto Patronus_!"

A small silvery dragon shot out of Spacek's wand, and Miss Pennykettle handed Spacek's wand back to him. She then went through the rest of NASA's wands. Delphi noticed that all of them had the same core type-Moondust.

 _How curious that we can use the dust of the moon for a wand core,_ she thought. _I wonder if it has any special properties?_

Still, she began to stand up straighter when Dorcas Springs and her second approached Miss Pennykettle with their aristocratic pride.

"Dragon heartstring and silver lime, rigid, 9'1/2 inches," Dorcas said before Miss Pennykettle could say another word. Still, the young wandmaker's eyes widened as she examined the wand.

"You ordered a wand from Ollivander's?" Miss Pennykettle cried in surprise.

"My grandmother says they are the best," Dorcas said quietly, a power lurking beneath her words. Miss Pennykettle shot a few sparks in the air, and handed the wand back to Springs, taking her second's.

Soon, it was Delphi's turn to give her wand up. She gave up her main wand willingly.

"Rougarou hair and swamp mayhaw, 13 inches, flexible," Miss Pennykettle said. "Interesting-very dark."

"Is that a-"

"Neither bad nor good," Miss Pennykettle. "Just like you, eh, Miss Riddle?"

"Indeed," Delphi said, hesitating. "I'd like to use dual wands. May you examine my second wand?"

"Of course," Miss Pennykettle said, looking appropriately in awe of what she was touching. "The Slytherin wand. Snakewood, basilisk core, fourteen inches, unyielding. I'd be careful with this, Miss Riddle."

"Oh, I will be," Delphi said as Miss Pennykettle handed her back the Slytherin wand first, knowing the legend-the wand would only respond to a Parselmouth. She created sparks out of the main wand, and Delphi was all-too happy to retrieve it.

Rowan then offered up his wand.

"Quite the team," Miss Pennykettle murmured. "Two children of Dark Lords. . . Phoenix feather and rowan-how funny-11'1/2 inches, pliable." She cast her Patronus again, then handed the wand back to Rowan.

There were then pictures and a few reporters scribbling away, but after a time, Dean Delancey ordered the students out and Delphi followed Rowan, exhilarated by the morning's events.


	35. Bewitched

When Delphi returned to the dorm for the day, she saw Tahlia standing there. She began to turn around when Tahlia spoke.

"Don't you dare run away from me Delphini Naga Riddle," Tahlia said bitterly.

Delphi internally groaned and turned on her heel back around to Tahlia.

"What are you going to do?" Delphi asked in a dangerously icy voice. "Scream at me some more about how I was stupid to reveal everything? Well, I'm sorry, but there's some mistakes I just have to make for myself."

"I wasn't going to scream at you," Tahlia said pointedly. "I might disagree with you, but I'm not going to fight you. I don't want to fight my best friend."

"I don't want to fight you either," Delphi admitted. "Can we just leave it alone? Just for a while?"

Tahlia pursed her lips, then nodded.

"Of course."

They sat on Tahlia's bed, saying nothing at first.

"Did you ever get Mr. Ravenwood's essay done?" Tahlia asked, quite suddenly pretending to be normal-as if either girl would ever be normal again.

"Yeah, I did it Friday night," Delphi said as she dived across the bed and stretched her arm to reach the notebook on top of her trunk. She flipped it to the right page and then looked up to see that Tahlia had drawn her sword and was shaking as she held it an inch away from Delphi's neck.

"Tahlia?" Delphi murmured, afraid. She saw the cold, hard look in Tahlia's eye and ducked. She heard the hiss of metal barely missing the top of her head, and she blasted the window open with her wand.

As Tahlia slashed again, Delphi jumped out into the dark courtyard, landing in a roll surprisingly well for a jump off the fifth story. She whipped around to see Tahlia at the window and pulled out both of her wands. Tahlia then leapt out the window, and Delphi became afraid.

"Get out of my friend!" she screamed, even though she knew it wouldn't do any good. "Leave her alone, you coward! It's me you want!"

"You're cleverer than I would've guessed, Riddle," Tahlia sneered. "Then again, I did know your father personally. . ."

"Face me yourself!" Delphi screeched.

A wicked smile spread across Tahlia's face, twisting her once-kind features.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Tahlia just raised her blade and the sword absorbed it.

Some words that Delphi would never say flashed through her mind as she decided began to back away, and then turned tail and ran as spells barely missed her, zipping over her shoulder as she'd occasionally look back and retaliate as well as she could without hurting her friend.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Delphi screamed, knowing that it wasn't even lights-out yet.

That was, ironically, when others started running out, teachers and students alike.

Tahlia held her own for a few moments, using her sword and wand in tandem to fight back, but she was quickly overwhelmed. The sword spun out of her hand and fell to the ground and she was disarmed just as a teacher cast a Binding Spell.

"Miss Riddle, Miss Kostidanova-Raeh, what is the meaning of this?" Dean Delancey demanded as she stormed across the lawn.

"Something's wrong with Tahlia! Someone is possessing her!" Delphi cried, suddenly aware that she was indeed crying.

"Possessed?" Delancey approached Tahlia cautiously and blinked with recognition. "She's Imperiused. Tahlia-Tahlia, can you hear me?"

There was a struggle that came out in the faintest of nods.

"I need you to fight it," Delancey said. "Your mother and father would've wanted it."

At that, any hint of Tahlia was gone and whoever was possessing her just kept writhing.

"We'll keep her safe," Dr. Jekyll assured Delphi as he began to take her away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Delphi asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Jekyll admitted. "I don't know."

* * *

Delphi returned to her dormitory to see a note on her desk with a single inky black feather.

 _Be careful, Augury. We are watching._

Delphi stood there, paralyzed by fear as she saw her boggart again and heard her threats.

"I-I'm not the Augury," she whispered. "I won't be."

She then realized that the feather had greenish edges to them-an augury feather.

She found the strength to back away and was shaking.

 _She found me, Euphemia found me somehow-_

 _Well yeah, dumb-dumb, she knew you went to Ilvermorny-_

 _But why would she do this? I need to tell someone now!_

She immediately slammed the bell on the top of the bedside table that would call any Ilvermorny staff member into a dorm room-an emergency measure.

Dean Delancey arrived first, taking the evidence with a heavy sigh and promising to look into it, even though it was clear to Delphi that Delancey thought it was all in her mind.

 _How dare you, how freaking dare you,_ Delphi seethed privately, thinking of all the times that the Rowles had alluded to her mother's insanity-something they thought to be inevitable for her.

She lay in bed, clutching her amulet with her wands beneath her pillows, afraid for what tomorrow would bring. The only soothing thing was the stars themselves shining through the window that now had extra charms on it.

She fell into a deep, troubled sleep with dreams of auguries and red-eyed snakemen and cackling aristocrats.


	36. Blixes

Delphi was called down to Dr. Jekyll's office in the morning, where Dean Delancey, Headmistress Clary, and Mr. Ravenwood were waiting.

"Good, you got our notice," Dean Delancey announced, jumping right in as Delphi walked through the door. "The good news is, we found out what had happened to Miss Kostidanova-Raeh."

"Is she going to be okay?" Delphi asked immediately.

"She'll be fine," Dean Delancey said coolly. "It appears she was a victim of the Dark Arts invented by the Blixes."

"The Blixes?" Delphi asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Don't you remember, Miss Riddle?" Mr. Ravenwood asked, shaking his head. "The Blixes arose as a Dark Arts cult from Greek immigrants to the Americas. They're known for their rather. . . unique magic."

"What do you mean, unique?" Delphi asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"They invented several techniques, some of which are still unknown to those who aren't in the cult and aren't victims of said techniques," Mr. Ravenwood admitted. "The one used on your friend, thank Merlin, is more well-known. Their most famous trick. I'm surprised they even dared to try it."

"The Narcoblix Curse is a way of controlling a person when they sleep," Dr. Jekyll said. "Someone had to be Blix and had to have infiltrated the school. We had a spy last year, and the spy tipped off the Celestials. Now we either have another one or the same one is working for both groups. Either way, Ilvermorny is in grave danger. You said you suspect your former guardian was behind this?"

"It was an augury feather, and it called me the Augury," Delphi said in slightly shaky voice.

"Plenty of people have pet auguries," Dean Delancey grunted in exasperation.

"No one could've known about the Augury except for Rowan and Euphemia Rowle," Delphi said, looking to her white hands.

"What-"

"My boggart," Delphi declare with a side of venom that made her eyes briefly flash ruby. "Myself as a dark witch."

"And you told no one of this?" Dr. Jekyll asked, rubbing his forehead and appearing as tired as he sounded.

"Only Rowan ever knew. And Euphemia always said she saw a sticky end for me. . ." Delphi stared off at the wall, haunted by the Rowles in her memories.

"So it's only a suspicion you have?" Dean Delancey asked.

"I've been right about this sort of thing before," Delphi pointed out. "I just want to know if Tahlia will be okay!"

"Kostidanova-Raeh will be fine," Dr. Jekyll intervened. "Mr. Ravenwood and I were able to break the curse. They don't have a hold on her anymore- that's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Delphi asked as her blood ran cold.

"Someone added a secondary note to the curse- she's in a sleep like death," Headmistress Clary said.

"We are doing everything in our power to research this, Miss Riddle," Mr. Ravenwood assured her. "The reason we brought you in is we wondered if you would rather that Mr. Kostidanova, your second, take up your position as the champion of Thunderbird House-"

"No!" Delphi cried. "I'll do it. I'm not backing down. The Blixes want to get to me. I won't let them."

"Don't be stupid," Dean Delancey protested. "I warned you this would happen because of your stupid, impulsive action! You _will_ step down."

"I will _not_ ," Delphi replied with all the composure she could muster. "I _will_ be the champion of Thunderbird."

Before the dean could respond, Headmistress Clary spoke up.

"We accept your decision, Miss Riddle," Clary said with a pointed look. "Now run along. We'll tell you when Kostidanova-Raeh is awake."

Delphi turned and managed to leave the room calmly, but broke into a mindless run to anywhere, anywhere but where she was. Eventually she stumbled into a section of the castle she hadn't explored often.

In it, Rionach was talking with a woman who looked like a princess in pink.

"But Jaina- oh wait a moment- to what do I owe the pleasure, hero?" Rionach asked, turning to Delphi.

"Did you know?" Delphi asked bluntly, full of raw emotions and questions and just spilling it.

"Know of what?" Jaina, the princess-like woman asked gently.

"That we were related."

"Oh," Rionach said, softening as she placed her wands in her holster. "I knew, little hero. I knew we were at least both of the Slytherin line. But did I know your father was the Dark Lord Voldemort? No."

"Merlin, I just- I didn't know it would've brought this sort of trouble," Delphi admitted as the waterworks began.

Jaina and Rionach exchanged a look, and Jaina crouched down in her princess dress.

"You were doing it for your own identity, weren't you?" Jaina realized aloud. "I understand, young hero. Don't worry, it will work out in the end."

"And your friend, the daughter of heroes?" Rionach chimed in. "She'll be fine. She has the heart of a lion and iron in her blood!"

"We all have iron in our blood, that's why it's red," Delphi pointed out through sniffles.

"Bah, I wasn't one for science in my day, and still I am not!" Rionach protested. "My point is, your friend will fight it. She's strong and brave- much like you. And to uncover the plot that seems to be surrounding you, I'd keep playing. It will draw them into the light eventually."

"I hope so," Delphi murmured. "I hope so."


	37. The First Task

With the help of Gadzooks, Delphi found a way into where Tahlia was. When it was late, when no one would be in the room, she'd sneak in, just to talk to her- even if Tahlia couldn't hear her.

The dorm room felt too empty without her- and in it, Delphi couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Astoria occasionally sent letters, and Delphi sent some back, neglecting to tell some important details. There were a few that she couldn't help but let Astoria know, but she tried to keep as much as she could to herself. Whenever she felt the slightest bit guilty about this, she'd remind herself that Draco and Astoria had done nothing for her those long years in the attic.

 _They do not get to just walk into my life and pretend that they've always cared!_

And for what would be far from the last time, Delphi kept wishing that Goldstein was still alive to help her through it all.

Still, time passed all too quickly and Halloween was among them. After breakfast on the morning of October 31st, she reported to where she was to change for the first task. She removed her ripped jeans and jean jacket Astoria had picked up for her in muggle London and shrugged on a cobalt jacket with cranberry linings and detailing with her house crest in gold and cranberry on the back, the wingspan of the Thunderbird stretching almost to her arms. She then laced up the boots that went with it, focusing intensely on this task. She redid her ponytail, restraining her golden blond hair now streaked with lighter shades as the stress had gotten to Delphi.

She stood, checked she had both of her wands, and sighed. She was as ready as she'd ever be.

Delphi stepped into the tent where all fourteen players stood around the coordinators. A MACUSA woman came forward.

"If I could have your attention," the woman announced, "the first task is about to begin! Your job is to locate the exit. The quickest will be ranked first, the slowest last, and I think you can figure out the rest. We are your judges. If we have any suspicions that one of you have cheated, we will not hesitate to disqualify you. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am" rang across the room.

"Good," the woman said primly. She looked to the other officials and heads of the schools. "When you hear a whistle, you may enter."

With that, the adults disappeared through the curtain. People began talking amongst themselves. The NASA students immediately started collaborating on some sort of last-minute advice session, and the other Ilvermorny students were talking to each other with a certain coldness and mere politeness. Like Delphi, Dorcas Springs was not socializing, and was instead doing some sort of meditation.

After the agonizingly long wait, the whistle finally came, and the NASA students fought their way to go through first. Delphi found herself walking through last and was bewildered at what she saw.

Stars surrounded her, above, below, and all around. She couldn't see any other students. She reached for a star floating by her, and it blinked out, making her blood go cold as images of the infamous Halloween that changed everything flashed in front of her eyes.

So this is what they meant by locate the exit, she thought, afraid to take a step, not sure what would happen next. She closed her eyes and took one step. Then another. Then another. Delphi briefly wondered what would happen if she just stepped-

She found herself plummeting and imagined she was hitting a ground and fell in a heap on it. She groaned and scrambled to her feet, and looked around wildly. How on Earth was she supposed to find the way out?

She sighed as she tried to remember some of her stargazing sessions with Rowan. Up there, they were mostly quiet, but occasionally he would tell her a little bit about the constellations and stars. She opened her eyes, and took out her wands, using them to make beams of light that connected the dots. She internally perked up as she realized that she could now navigate. She knew exactly where she was.

 _What's the exit?_

That little voice in her head make her face fall, realizing she had not solved the maze of the starry world. Still, she knew of the Evening Star and began to float towards it, the one star that wasn't blinking out at her touch, but instead grew brighter, swallowing her up entirely until she was in a room of light with the other NASA students, all of whom were fighting big celestial monsters.

She watched in horror for only a few terrible seconds as the celestial creatures attacked. Then she made her choice.

Delphi charged at the creatures, roaring curses as the celestial beasts dissolved into shadows. She helped several of the other students to their feet, and then they nodded. It was a footrace to the exit, covered in purple mist.

Delphi ran faster than she ever had in her life, finding herself getting tripped as she slid across the finish line. Already waiting there was the golden-haired NASA boy and Dorcas Meadowes, as well as a tall black NASA student who had run out right as she had tripped.

She limped over to the others. Fifth was good, especially out of fourteen students. Rowan rushed out of the stands, embracing her as Alexa and Gwillan followed him. She only wished that Tahlia could be there to see it.

Once several students were treated for injuries, including Delphi's sprained ankle, they were given the official number of points and were dismissed for the day- except with one clue.

"The next round will be all about choices," the MASCUSA man had said. "Keep that in mind as you prepare."

That night, Delphi snuck in to see Tahlia and tell her about all of it.

Only then did she realize that while Jonathan Bloomquist, the third-place-finalist had won fairly, that someone else had tripped her to sabotage


	38. The Yule Ball

Delphi and Alexa raced out of Ravenwood's class. Delphi didn't want to hear his reassurances that he'd get to the bottom of Tahlia's coma "soon." Alexa already despised him, and so the two were out faster than the other three could manage. They finally slowed in the hallway by the House common rooms and the two girls leaned against the wall, waiting for the boys and to catch their breath.

"So, who are you asking to the Yule Ball?" Alexa asked, the one hint normal left in Delphi's life.

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Delphi admitted. "No one's really asked."

"Who would you ask if you could?" Alexa asked, prying further.

Delphi's cheeks went pink just thinking about it. She wasn't sure when the change had occurred, but all the same, it was less friendship with Rowan, and more of something else. Something she hadn't really identified until Alexa had asked.

"Is it Rowan?" Alexa asked, a mischievous grin curling on the edges of lips.

Delphi's face turned from pink to red and she gently punched Alexa in the arm.

"As if!" she spluttered, despite her face's betrayal.

"I knew it!" Alexa crowed triumphantly. She looked over her shoulder and stood up straight, adjusting her cloak. "Here he comes!"

"Here who comes?"

Delphi let some of her more colorful vocabulary fly under her breath as she tried to will her face to go back to its usual pasty shade. The heat on her cheeks reminded her that she had no such luck, and she looked up to see Rowan had come over with Gwillan and Guinevere.

"Del, tell him," Alexa said with an enthusiastic nudge with her elbows that caught Delphi a little too hard in the ribs.

Delphi felt both hot and cold at the same time and was internally cursing Alexa as she stumbled for the right things to say.

"I-I need a partner, for the Yule Ball," she stammered, most unlike a Dark Lord's daughter. "I figured it would be better to go with you, because then it would be more fun because I'd be going with my best friend and-"

"Sure," Rowan said with a smile that reached his eyes for the first time in a while. "Sounds like fun."

"Great," Delphi chirped with a bright smile. She grabbed Alexa by the arm and pulled her along after her until they were out of range. "Why did you do that?"

"You needed a push in the right direction," Alexa informed her.

"I did not!" Delphi shrieked, bringing the attention of a few bystanders. She shrank under the attention and was silent until they looked away.

"You do, and you need to be happy for once!" Alexa snapped.

"I am happy!" Delphi cried. Only then did she realize that she was lying to herself.

"Del, look at your hair," Alexa said, almost in a whisper, her dark eyes intense.

Delphi pulled a silver lock in front of her eyes- silver?

"Merlin," she whispered. She'd heard about signs of stress showing in Metamorphamagi. Could this be one of them?

"I wouldn't be happy either," Alexa admitted. "I know how close you were to Goldstein, and finding out about your father. . . And what happened to Tahlia. . . I don't blame you in the slightest. But you don't need to hide it."

"Thank you," Delphi whispered, a tear forming in her eye. "I just wish sometimes that I hadn't told the world."

* * *

Once again, she'd snuck into the room where Tahlia was. She couldn't help but think of one of the fairytales where the princess was awoken by True Love's Kiss, just staring at Tahlia.

 _But I'm not sure anyone is her True Love,_ Delphi thought sadly. She reached out to touch her, just to make sure she was still actually there, but hesitated. _What if I hurt her more?_

She sighed again and decided to get up and leave. It wasn't as if she could really do much for her, anyway. She turned back around and touched her fingers to her lips, then to Tahlia's forehead as Delphi tried not to cry.

She then turned around for good and left.

* * *

Christmas morning opened with Delphi awaking to Christmas carols playing on the radio she'd forgotten to turn off the previous night. She lunged to turn it off, then decided against it and looked to the stacks of presents on both desks. Delphi approached Tahlia's and realized that Tahlia's family didn't know about their adoptive daughter's coma.

She sighed and turned away. Most prominent was a sparkling card with moving drawings scribbled by a five-year-old on the front cover. She took it down and opened it. In Scorpius's surprisingly neat penmanship, it read-

 _Dear Delphi,_

 _Mummy and Daddy say that you are staying at Ilvermornee to go to a ball. I hope you meet a Sir Luckles there. You are just as pretty as Amata. Mummy and Daddy also say that you are a winner at your school. Good job! I hope you have a Merry Chrismas!_

 _Love,_

 _Scorpius_

Delphi grinned at the small child's encouraging words, although she hadn't heard of the fairytale that Scorpius was referring to. Her eyes scanned to the bottom, where Astoria's elegant calligraphy took up a good portion of the card.

 _Delphi,_

 _Draco and I wanted to congratulate you on your successes at the Triwizard Tournament. Keep up the good work! I understand, at least, why you told your secret, although Draco isn't happy. Just know that we're proud of you, and we only regret that you couldn't come for the holiday._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Astoria & Draco_

"Thanks, guys," Delphi murmured, looking over the small stack. There were a few presents from the Malfoy, but she ignored them for the moment in favor of a small box from Esther Goldstein with a card that was comically large in comparison taped to it.

She plucked the card off of it and read.

 _Delphi,_

 _This was my brother's wizard watch. While it was more of a tradition for wizards rather than witches, I have no doubt that my brother would've given you this when you came of age. Save it for your seventeenth birthday, okay?_

 _Esther_

"I will," Delphi said with a nod. She quickly buried the box under a stack of clothes and looked to Gadzooks with another sigh. She opened Alexa's pack of bracelets from a store called Hot Topic, Gwillan's tiny clothes he'd sewn for Gadzooks, and a t-shirt from Rowan of the Parselmouths.

She grinned and threw off her oversized t-shirt for her new one and looked to the Malfoys' stack. From Scorpius, there appeared to be a book on magical creatures, and from Astoria, there were a few bundles of clothes that Delphi thought were really cool. From Draco, however, there was a small black book.

 _Delphini,_

 _I know you probably want to know more about your father- and I don't blame you. This was a diary I kept back in the day when he lived in my house. Maybe it'll satisfy your curiosity. Maybe it won't. But I hope it helps, at least a little._

 _Draco_

Delphi still had mixed feelings about her cousin as she set the book on top of her dresser, vowing to read it later. The day went on with snowball fights, caroling, and just looking at all the decorations.

Then, at five, she began to get ready for the Yule Ball. She was already beginning to regret her choice of a strapless gown, especially with being so near her crush, but she still put it on and twisted her silvery blond curls into a bun at the top of her head, accented with a few silvery elegant pins. She then pulled on her dancing shoes, and stuffed her wand into a secret pocket in her dress. She pulled on a sparkling wrap made of black netting, touched up her makeup, something she had practiced for days, and then excitedly entered the common room.

Instead of white, red, and gold, the common room was an array of colors, an entire rainbow, and a spectacle to look at. She looked for Rowan, surprised to see him in dress robes of gold.

She thought she saw a peculiar look in his eye, but it seemed to dissipate the second she looked away.

"You look nice," he managed.

"You too," she said, cursing herself inwardly for her awkwardness. "Want to get going? I think I have to be part of the greeting staff. . . "

"Sure," he said, and they began walking to the ballroom, which had been rarely used, but had been redone for the Yule Ball.

She stood with Rowan, greeting the people coming in with the other champions and their partners.

She watched as Gwillan came in with Guinevere, and Alexa with a second from NASA, among several others. They then approached the long table reserved for champions, right in front of the staff table, and ate one of the fancier dinners, something the Rowles would eat for a Sunday night treat.

Mafalda Freeman looked over to Delphi with a look of pity.

"My little sister was friends with Tahlia," she said in a low voice as her boyfriend looked down the menu for a desert. "I'm so sorry you're caught up in all of this."

Delphi shrugged, not sure what left there was to say.

Then came the dancing. Rowan stepped on her toes as often as she did him, but they were able to laugh it off, be their happy selves like the world wasn't watching as they waltzed like the rest of the couples on the dance floor as the others slowly joined them.

Soon, there was a chance in music, and Delphi found herself approached by the golden boy of NASA, Kirk Spacek.

"May I have a dance with you?" he asked, charisma dripping out of his voice, leaving Delphi helpless to say anything other than 'yes.'

He took off with her, swirling and Delphi just following the music, slightly flattered that a boy from another school wanted to dance with her. Besides, it wouldn't mean anything to Rowan if she had another partner, right?

After him, she danced with a Pukwudgie girl, then a few others, and Kirk Spacek. She was red-faced when she approached the drinks bar, where Rowan was sitting with his eyes looking slightly greener than usual.

"Come back from dancing, have you?" he asked, an edge of bitterness in his voice overriding the falsely pleasant tone. "Remembered me?"

"Oh come on, Rowan, I was just having a little fun," she said teasingly as she grabbed an ice cold virgin butterbeer.

"And you didn't think I might not want to dance with you too?" he demanded.

"Chill," Delphi said between sips of her drink. "I asked you, didn't I? You're my best friend, aren't you? Didn't I make you my second? Don't you think I could dance with a few other people? We are just friends, aren't we?"

He looked a little less stony.

"Nevermind," he muttered. "Maybe you and I could. . ."

Delphi drained the glass then slammed it on the counter. "Sure!"

It was one night in which Delphi could forget how life hated her, supposedly, and one night that she felt like maybe her friend thought of her as something more.


	39. Second Task

The second task came too fast. After the small celebration of Rowan's birthday, there was one month before the task. Delphi awoke briefly to it, remembering what it was, and then buried her head under the pillow.

Finally, she found the inner strength to get up and accidentally rolled out of bed. She clutched the sides of the bed as she got to her feet and grabbed her Triwizard uniform and pulled it on. She tied back her now white-streaked curls into a limp ponytail and grabbed her two wands before running outside.

She didn't eat much for breakfast, being too nervous to care much. She then walked out to the arena set up by the officials and waited for the others to come down. She could only hope that maybe, just maybe, it would all be worth it.

* * *

The arena filled with spectators as Delphi waited with the rest of them. Finally, a MACUSA woman turned to the champions.

"Your task begins now," she declared. "Your first choice-to compete or not."

Everyone looked at each other nervously, not sure what was going on.

"Of course we're competing!" Dorcas said in an outrage.

"It is still your choice," the woman said calmly.

"Well, I choose," Dorcas said haughtily.

"I do too," Delphi said immediately, confused and hoping she wouldn't regret her decision. Everyone chimed in their agreement awkwardly, and they all walked through a door made of two trees entwined like lovers.

Delphi entered a room with the open sky, and a wardrobe. Somehow, she knew what was about to happen before it did. She whipped around as the door shut and clicked behind her and she ran to it, fumbling with the handle.

"Did you think you could escape me so easily?"

Delphi reluctantly turned around. The Augury hadn't changed at all in the past years. She was still a cold beauty with silvery blue hair, tattoos, and a cloak of green-black feathers.

"Oh, are we shy?" the Augury taunted, her voice seductive and commanding all at once. "I must be so dreadfully boring in your universe. I suppose that you're still moping about Tahlia?"

"She's our- _my_ best friend!" Delphi protested.

"She was in your way!" the Augury declared, and Delphi realized too late that the Augury was lifting her with wandless, non-verbal magic. She kicked and struggled against whatever force the Augury had summoned but it was to no avail.

"Think about it, Delphini," the Augury continued. "I'm you. You and I both know that evil is in your blood-your mother, your father, the Slytherin bloodline! Just give it up! It's going to happen anyway."

"No," Delphi gasped as she continued to struggle, just for the illusion of having some sort of control.

"Tahlia was holding you back, you'll see in time," the Augury vowed as she paced the room with a catlike grace. "You can grow more powerful if you just accept the help of the Blixes, the Knights of Walpurgis, the Celestials. . . They'd follow you all in time."

"And what about Rowan?" Delphi asked, hating herself for caring.

The Augury threw back her cascade of silvery blue curls and laughed.

"The boy has not yet accepted his destiny!" she cackled. "It will only take you to convince him to accept! It will be all your fault! Then the others will fall with him-you will be Ilvermorny's doom!"

 _It isn't real,_ Delphi tried to remind herself. _It's a Boggart-but how do you get rid of it?_

She imagined herself lowering back to the ground, and was surprised to feel the ground beneath her feet. She drew her wands, relishing in the expression on the Augury's face as she realized she was losing control of the situation.

" _Isenfier_!" she cried, casting with both of her wands. The Augury writhed in the ice-fire, but managed one smirk at Delphi.

"So close," she murmured before it all disappeared in a puff of smoke. All that remained ahead was the closet.

Delphi stepped through, and waddled through coats and the such before coming out the other side.


	40. Third Task

"We've called you and your seconds for a brief oversight of the final task," the MACUSA official announced. "It's time that you know what you are up against. This challenge will be based on teamwork. It is required that both teammates compete in this task. You will have to navigate an arena to look for the treasures with your name on it."

Delphi looked to Rowan, then back to the MACUSA woman.

"We're ready."

* * *

The two entered the arena as the crowd cheered for Team Riddle-Kostidanova. She didn't dare let go of his hand. She looked down the path as far as she was able-tall stone steps and a wall that seemed to go on for miles.

She exchanged one last glance with Rowan, communicating without words.

The red sparks shot into the air and the teams started off down their paths. Before either of them knew it, they were forced to turn right by the maze of castle walls and we're off.

"We've got to find treasures, right?" Delphi asked, barely glancing back at Rowan.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just like Rionach's amulet."

"This should be a piece of cake compared to that," Delphi muttered.

"Let's try a Pointing Spell," Rowan suggested.

Delphi nodded, and he shot a spell into the air, pointing them towards the left path ahead. They ran to the turning point and saw several missing bricks in the wall.

"What do you think did that?" Rowan asked.

Delphi shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

With that, she charged through, pulling Rowan along for the ride. They didn't have to wait long for the answer. A sleek black cat with jet-black wings unfurling hissed at Delphi.

"Shi-" Rowan began as the two began to back away.

The cat lunged.

" _Flipendo_!" Delphi shouted, and as the cat flew backwards, she recognized the jewel around its neck. "Did you see-"

Rowan winced. "We have to get a treasure from it, don't we?"

The two rushed at the cat, and Delphi in a mad dash tackled the cat to the ground, not caring in the slightest if she got hurt.

" _Accio jewel!_ " Rowan cried, and the jewel refused to come. He instead snatched it, and pulled Delphi away from the jaws as she rose, and the two of them ran for their lives. Delphi only dared to stop when she was certain that they'd left the beast behind them.

"We got the first one," she said breathlessly. "How many of these things do we have to find again?"

"Don't know," Rowan admitted as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Well, this should be interesting," Delphi admitted. "Can you do that spell again?"

"Sure," Rowan said. " _Point me._ "

The arrow pointed to their right at the farthest edge of the corner. Delphi jogged over to it, and was immediately regretting it. A purple thing with several grabbing arms and eyes was blocking the way.

"What is that?" Delphi demanded, keeping both her wands trained on the creature.

" **We are the Sleer** ," the creature responded. " **We guard for the Master**."

Rowan just stared at it blankly. "I don't know."

"Didn't you hear it, it just said it was. . ." Delphi trailed off in realization. "It spoke Parseltongue."

"So it's descended from snakes somehow," Rowan said, and he shared a knowing look with Delphi, who sighed.

" **I am the Heir of Slytherin** ," Delphi declared. " **Heir of Isolt Sayre. You will let me pass.** "

" **The Sleer guards for the Master,** " the Sleer replied.

" **The Sleer will move aside for me!** " Delphi shouted. She then let out a primal yell as light burst from her wands, repelling the Sleer as it retreated onto a wall, reluctantly allowing Rowan and Delphi to pass. They then ran for it as Rowan continued to point them in the right direction with his spells until they approached a treasure chest. Inside were necklaces, all with pendants with the names of their competitors.

"Fourteen names," Delphi muttered. "Mine's got to be in there somewhere."

She and Rowan started digging through the treasure and easily found the necklace, and realized it was a locket. Rowan opened it, and out slipped a bit of paper.

The jewel, the locket, the bracelet, the ring/the tiara, the scepter, the earrings

"It's a checklist," Rowan said aloud. "We've got the first two, but we red to find the rest."

"Hopefully that should make your spell more accurate," Delphi commented. They were off again, pointed in the direction of another treasure. It was only a few minutes, it seemed, before they approached a fountain with the statue of Vivien, Lady of the Lake, holding her sword out to a kneeling King Arthur.

"The ring!" Delphi gasped, seeing the stone woman's finger. At the sound, the Lady of the Lake suddenly brandished Excalibur,

"You shall not pass!" the Lady roared, and with a sweep of her sword, a jet of water came at Rowan and Delphi, knocking them both flat on their backs. Delphi forced herself to her feet and ran at the Lady of the Lake, only to fall on the wet stones as the jet of water continued to spray her.

On hands and knees, she kept going, cursing under her breath. The water was sapping her energy, sapping all her determination to keep on going. That was when the fire came. Delphi ducked flat to the ground as fire shot over her head, evaporating the water as it grew larger and more powerful, until Rowan had a scratch from the sword. Delphi scrambled to her feet and ran to the Lady, and wrestled with her for the sword.

"Don't touch him," Delphi grunted as she finally yanked the sword out of the Lady's hand, and then slipped the ring off of her finger, into Delphi's pocket.

The statue stood there, sobbing hopelessly, and Delphi almost felt pity for the statue, but she then saw the blood on the stones and turned back to Rowan. A long scratch was down his leg and he limped off to the side, trailing blood.

"We need to get that healed up," Delphi said, kneeling beside him as he forced himself to sit down.

He opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it.

"This might not turn out perfect, but it should be good enough," she said, and then she pointed her wand at the scratch. " _Sanis Sanib_."

The blood clotted, and formed a pink scar. She helped him up, and the two managed a smile for each other, and then kept going. Rowan's spell led them next to a birdcage. In it was the bracelet.

Delphi shrugged at him and reached for it, only to receive a sharp electric shock.

" _Mortis Magium_ " Rowan cast quietly.

"Nice one," Delphi said with a smirk as she took the bracelet for her own. "Only the tiara and the scepter to find."

* * *

"This is too easy," Delphi muttered, seeing the tiara in the middle of the web, but all the same tried to go for it. Naturally, a giant spider appeared, clinking its pincers.

"Why do I say anything?" Delphi threw up her hands. "Rowan, if you can distract it. . ."

"On it," Rowan said grimly. " _Minimus_!"

The spider shrank to the size of a tarantula. Delphi jumped over it and grabbed for the tiara, only to get her arm stuck in the web. Meanwhile, Rowan was tap-dancing around the spider and firing curses at it.

" _Severo_ ," Delphi said, cutting her arm from the other threads. She jumped over the spider and grabbed Rowan's arm and the two of them ran. The scepter was found in no time and wrestled from its cursed glass case, and the two high-tailed it to the center of the maze. Two other pairs had entered at the same time. Kirk Spacek and his partner; Dorcas Springs and her friend; and then Delphi and Rowan. They began to run faster, and all six grabbed the ball in the center of the pavilion at the same time-

Delphi realized too late they were in darkness as a familiar cruel laugh filled her ears. Rowan stiffened beside her in fear.


	41. The Only One She Ever Feared

"Welcome, Rowan," Carren Starkiller said, and she approached the group. "It's been a long time. _Brachiabindo_!"

Everyone except for Rowan was tied up by magical ropes that spewed out of Carren's wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Carren cried.

" **Stay** ," Delphi hissed to the Slytherin wand, and it didn't go clattering across like the other wands did, at a pile at Carren's feet.

"Now that the nobodies won't be going anywhere," Carren said soothingly, stroking her wand, "let's have a chat, Rowan."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Rowan said in almost a growl. "Let them go."

"'Fraid I can't," Carren said. "But really, it's up to them."

"What are you talking about?" Rowan asked, sounding now afraid.

"I have come to offer the best and brightest in this tournament a chance," Carren declared, sweeping her arms and sending her drape sleeves flying. "A chance to join a group that will let them truly show their talents! Or, if they are fools. . . . Death."

"Mother, let them go," Rowan demanded. "If you care about me at all as your son, let them go."

"I can't do that, now that they've seen-"

Another partner pair from NASA appeared behind them, confused.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Carren yelled, and in a flash of green light, the two dropped dead. "Who's next?"

"No!" Rowan shouted, raising his wand. "Oh God, oh God, you're not going to murder anyone else!"

"Sit down, Rowan," Carren ordered with a frown. She flicked her wand, and a chair appeared, and ropes appeared, binding Rowan to it. "You are not going to ruin this for me. You just don't understand-"

"Understand what? That you're going to keep hurting people without caring? That the only reason you care about me is because you think I'll make some sort of heir?" Rowan cried out.

"Your aunts never told you the truth," Carren said in a cold voice. "Do you know where we are?"

Delphi finally started realizing herself where they were.

"The Hall of Halloween," Rowan reluctantly admitted.

"In here, the key to your grandfather's prison is hidden," Carren said. "Surely they've told you which?"

"I only came here once, and you're probably grateful for that," Rowan said bitterly.

"Listen to me, Rowan Kostidanova," Carren hissed. "I want your grandfather free within the hour or all your friends die!"

"I'll find it," Delphi said, barely finding it within her to speak.

Carren stared at Delphi, and Delphi held her gaze imperiously.

"My father was the Dark Lord," Delphi said. "And I'll help you-if you help me bring my father back."

"Strange thing is, I believe you," Carren murmured. "No one can leave without a wand. . . You have one hour to find the key to Rowan Starkiller's prison-fail, and you die, Riddle. Is that clear?"

"Del, what are you doing?" Rowan cried.

"Crystal," Delphi replied evenly. "But I need Rowan. He's the one who can probably get him out-isn't that right?"

Carren angrily flicked her wand and the ropes disappeared. "One hour."

She then took the other students, and all of them disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Rowan demanded.

"What I need to do," Delphi said in as cool of a tone as she could manage.

"You don't have to become your father," he said, grabbing the arm of her jacket. "You can be your own person-please don't do this!"

"I'm trying to save everybody!" Delphi shouted. "Let me do what I have to do!"

"And doom everyone?" Rowan cried. "I won't let that happen."

Delphi arched an eyebrow. "We're going to find that key. Now. Or are you not interested in stopping your mom?"

"What?"

"I need you to get the key to your grandfather's prison," Delphi said. "I'm going to stop Carren from killing all those kids. Do you know what the key is?"

Rowan nodded. "Be careful, Delphi."

"I will be," she said, and they embraced in one moment of each other. Then she whipped out her wand. "I'll come back for you-I promise. **Open a door."**

The wand of Slytherin obeyed her wish and a door appeared on the wall.

She ran out and heard the shouts and screams below. She ran out into the courtyard, into the gardens, until she approached the arena, and ran in where Carren was raising her wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Delphi shouted. The wand came spinning out of Carren's hand, and into Delphi's. Carren's attention was drawn away from Headmistress Clary.

"What are you doing, child?" Carren screamed. "You were supposed to be wandless, in the Hall of Halloween!"

"The Wand of Slytherin obeys me, and me only," Delphi declared. "And I'll never work for you."

"Fine. I'll end it here," she said.

" _Isenfier_!" Delphi shouted before Carren could cast any sort of spell.

" _Electra Lucia_!" Carren shouted, and her lightning intercepted Delphi's curse, coming from her fingertips in a technique Delphi had never seen before. The two curses canceled each other out, and Carren looked like she was charging up again.

" _Tenebrae_!" Delphi shouted as Carren repeated her spell. The darkness and light met, forming a dark mass with pinpricks of light-looking very dangerous. Eventually, Delphi couldn't keep fueling it any longer and dodged out of the way, as the mass hit the stadium. All the light was sucked out and replaced with fire. The civilians panicked and ran around, just another type of pawn in Carren's deadly games.

" **Bind her!** " Delphi hissed to her wand. As she had commanded, golden cords of light shot out of her wand and wrapped around Carren. As the cords twisted tighter and tighter, Carren began to scream in agony. Delphi cried out in horror as she tried to stop it, which made the cords bound the witch so much more tightly.

" **STOP**!" Delphi screamed, and the ropes dissolved. Carren smirked, and outstretched her hand. Delphi yelped as Carren's wand burned her hand and came flying back to its mistress.

"Enough!" Carren shouted. "You have tried my patience, Delphini Riddle, and you will pay for it! _Avada Ked_ -"

Kirk Spacek pushed her over and Delphi ducked as the green jet hissed over her head and hit the fire, turning the flames green and even hotter than before.

" _Crucio_!" Carren yelled, and Kirk Spacek was writhing on the ground as Carren got to her feet. " _Crucio_!"

Delphi herself was on the ground, screaming before she could figure out what had happened. The pain only started to die down as Carren loomed over her, wand pointed at her face.

" _AV_ -"

Delphi yanked the wand physically from Carren's hand and rolled over before Carren could yank it back, and Delphi sprang back to her feet and staggered away, feeling the heat of the stadium. She motioned for Spacek to run.

"Warn the others! Get Rowan out of the Hall of Halloween!" she shouted to Spacek, who then ran off, but Delphi then realized the thoughtful look on Carren's face.

"You were so selfish, you didn't think to help my son escape? Or was he finally seeing the light?" she drawled.

"He'll make sure you never release your father!" Delphi snarled. "And I'll make sure you never touch him! _Ignitis_!"

Flames spat out of her wand and Carren's, and all Delphi could see was the blinding red-orange and her world was devoured by fire. In a second, it was all gone, replaced by silvery blue ice Carren had somehow formed.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," she declared with a smirk. " _Accio_ wand!"

" **Stay** ," Delphi hissed to her own. Carren then shoved Delphi physically onto the ground and kicked her once, twice, three times in the stomach.

"Good luck escaping now, Riddle," Carren hissed, and with a swirl of her wand, she was gone.

Delphi coughed, finding it harder to breathe. She raised her wand up, hoping it would work, for all she saw was green flame surrounding her.

" **Take me to Rowan** ," she coughed. There was a sort of shimmery sound and the fire world was gone, replaced by the considerably darker Hall of Halloween. Delphi blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light of the Hall of Halloween. She then forced herself to her feet and ran, ran to Rowan who had found a key, was holding it in her hand, only to be grabbed from behind by Carren.

"NO! ROWAN!" Delphi screamed, and she saw the panic, the fear, and then he was gone. Both mother and son were gone. Delphi fell to the ground dramatically, exhausted in every way she could imagine, but forced herself to crawl out the exit, crawl into the crowd of panicked people, most treating burns and scars and other such horrors.

All Delphi could think about was what Carren had said.

 _Were you so selfish, you didn't think to help my son escape?_

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely.


	42. Rowan Starkiller

It didn't take long. Not as long as Delphi thought it would. One of the pukwudgies was applying a paste made from the Slytherin tree to various burns and bruises she hadn't realized that she had to her body when the screams started.

A single, lone star had shot into the sky-it glowed red for a moment, and then exploded, turning the pitch black night to red, and people began panicking like they had the night Carren Starkiller had regained her powers.

"What's going on?" Delphi asked.

"That's a fire star," one of the pukwudgies said, the one who was called William. "Rare ability, even in the Starkiller family. But he summoned a fire star."

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Delphi asked.

"Fire stars wake dragons from hibernation," William said. "And they tend to summon them from other worlds."

"Other worlds?" Delphi asked.

"What are they teaching you? Yes, other worlds? I'm old and I know that!" William complained. "Oh, great. We're gonna have dragons to deal with. Great."

"How long do we have?" Delphi asked, dragging herself to her feet.

"Kid, no one expects you to fight another dragon," William said, his pudgy hand pushing her back down.

"I have a better idea how to fight one," Delphi retorted. Before the pukwudgie could reply, she bolted out of the hospital wing and ran for her dorm room. After what felt like too long, she opened Tahlia's trunk and pulled out her sword, and then Delphi jumped out the window, trusting her internal magic to catch the fall. It did, surely, although Delphi could've sworn she'd rolled her ankle, and she drew her wand.

" **Take me to Carren** ," she commanded. A portal opened, and Delphi stepped through to a clearing lit in red.

A silver dragon hovered above, blocking out the light briefly, and Delphi looked around quickly. Carren and a man Delphi had never seen before stepped out of the shadows.

"You're not taking my son away from me!" Carren shouted, but the strange man held his hand up, and Carren reluctantly was quiet.

"Relax, daughter," the man said with a lazy ease. "The girl won't be coming to take him. Besides, I believe she has another problem to deal with."

With a flick of his wand, the silver dragon dived, spitting fire, and Delphi barely shielded herself from the flames. When she rose, the man was laughing.

"Ah, young heroes, so bold, only to falter when real danger comes," he remarked. "Now, child, just who do you think you are?"

"Delphini Naga Riddle," Delphi said with a pride she hadn't truly understood until that moment. "The daughter of Lord Voldemort."

"You mean the pale idiot in Britain?" the man laughed. "That's who the Brits call a Dark Lord? You must be joking!"

"Well who are you?" Delphi sneered.

"Well, since you asked," the man drawled. "Rowan Wenlock Starkiller-the greatest Dark Lord of them all, trained by Grindelwald himself. What do they teach children these days?"

"Grindelwald?" Delphi felt a lump rising in her throat.

"Oh, good, so they are teaching children something," he said jovially to Carren, who didn't seem nearly as happy. "You've got one more chance to run, little girl. Because ready or not, here he comes."

Delphi looked up at the dragon, back to Starkiller, and then ran. Fire chased her through the forests as she continued to run as fast as she was able. As her legs began to fail her, she slid under a log and rolled as the dragon continued to barrel past.

She got to her feet and started to walk in the direction of said dragon, not sure what left she could really do-but willing to try anything. She saw the dragon in a clearing, and ran towards it-where two people were already fighting it.

A woman held a shield that looked to be made of crystal and the man appeared to be wielding a sword a lot like the one Delphi was holding. The woman fell to her knees, however, and the man seemed to be losing his strength as well, and Delphi reluctantly charged in.

"No, kid don't-"

" _ISENFIER_!" Delphi screeched, and a large beam of fire and ice spat out of her wand, slowly fighting the dragon's fire until it swallowed it. The dragon began to cough and Delphi immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered to the dragon as it continued to splutter and cough. "I wish we didn't have to fight."

"Kid, you didn't have choice," the man said, rising at least onto his knees. He winced. "As much as I appreciate the help, a kid shouldn't be able to do that."

"I'm not an ordinary kid," Delphi replied quietly.

"Well-"

"Ah, look who we have here."

Delphi whipped around to see that Carren was there with Starkiller.

"Avner Kostidanova. . . . and Agawin Raeh," Starkiller declared. "How does it feel, to know that your first hour of freedom will be your last."

"You're presumptuous," Agawain, the woman, muttered as she forced herself to her feet. "We've battled you for the past thirteen years-and we can do it again."

"How does it feel, to know that the MACUSA left you to die," Starkiller continued to taunt. "Left you in some realm where no one would ever know that you died, where your son and daughter would never meet you."

"Daughter?" Carren frowned. "I didn't. . . "

"Oh, my poor daughter," Starkiller said, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid I must tell you-your hero was never faithful to you."

"Not my fault," Avner practically snarled. "I thought you didn't care at all! You used me, and used me, and used me, and wanted nothing to do with me after that! I thought you weren't interested! So I went my own way and moved on!"

"What about our son?" Carren screamed.

"What would you know?" Avner shouted right back. "I've never even seen him, thanks to you and your father! I only got to see my daughter once!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to end your shouting match," Starkiller said. "Say goodbye-"

"NO! **Take us to Ilvermorny**!" Delphi shouted. Her wand obeyed, opening portals again. Delphi flicked her wand, pushing the two adults into the portal, and she ran through it, feeling someone grabbing her hair right before the portal closed.

She rolled as she hit the ground, and lay there on the ground, crying, even though she didn't understand why. She just found herself crying, and crying, and crying. It felt like eternity when a hand gently shook her shoulder.

Agawain Raeh was kneeling over her, and glancing at Avner.

"Go get help," she said, and she looked back to Delphi. "Look, I know it probably hurts, and you're really scared, but you need to get up. We're in the open, and another dragon could come for us."

"I can't," Delphi whispered. She didn't even think her legs could move again.

"You can," Agawin assured her, and she forcefully helped Delphi to her feet. Avner hadn't made it very far himself when Agawin and Delphi had caught up to him. Several witches and wizards, parent volunteers, Delphi assumed, rushed out and helped them into the hospital wing.

"Kid, what did I tell you?" William chastised as he helped clean up the cuts and bruises Delphi had acquired on her most recent adventure.

"I slayed a dragon, so shut up," Delphi groaned.

"The correct tense is slew," a parent volunteer piped up, and then quickly walked away from the angry pukwudgie.

Headmistress Clary then burst into the hospital wing. She stopped about a foot in front of Avner and Agawin.

"It's true," she said, her gray eyes widening. "You're really back."

"In the flesh," Avner answered.

"We almost didn't believe it ourselves," Agawin admitted. "It's been so long. . ."

"You're back-that's what counts," Clary replied, and she hugged the two of them before the pukwudgies shooed her away. Clary briefly stopped by Delphi.

"Your cousin sent in a notice already that he wants you to come home tomorrow," Headmistress Clary said.

"What about exams?" Delphi asked.

"The Tournament made you exempt, anyway," Headmistress Clary reminded her. "Besides, it would be good for you-go home, see your family."

"If you're sure," Delphi replied, not sure what else there really was to say.

* * *

The next morning, she packed her things and said goodbye to Alexa and Gwillan, promising to write over the summer. She then reported to the Headmistress's office, where Draco Apparated to, ready to return them both to the Malfoy Manor.

Delphi never looked back once.


	43. Ollivander's Last Day

At first, the Malfoys (except for Scorpius, who often ignored his mother's promptings to show Delphi a new toy or book) ignored Delphi, giving her space and letting her "sleep in" never mind that she was far from sleep at all times. Tahlia and Rowan were constantly on her mind and she heard the laughter of Carren and Starkiller in her head, echoing over and over again-more than she could bear.

Still, it was the first of July when Astoria marched into Delphi's bedroom and opened the curtains and woke Delphi.

"It's time to start living again," Astoria said softly. "I know it's hard, I know it seems impossible right now, but you need to start truly living again. And don't think that I don't know-I married Draco, after all. And I've got my own scars."

Delphi reluctantly got out of bed and threw on a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and forced herself to go down to the breakfast table. Scorpius plopped down next to her, bringing a surprisingly large book with him.

"Hi, Delphi," Scorpius said with a bright smile.

"'Lo, Scorpius," Delphi said, forcing a smile on her face for the kid. She picked up the tea mug and drained it, feeling the caffeine starting to work its own magic. She listened as Scorpius chattered on about hippogriffs and the proper way to care for said hippogriffs, among other things.

"I was thinking of getting you a backup wand," Astoria said conversationally over breakfast. "I know you like using dual wands, Delphini, and Ollivanders' has the best wands. Besides, I heard today's the last day that Mr. Ollivander will be working there."

"Who will take it over?" Delphi asked, frowning in concentration.

"His son, Gerald Ollivander, I believe," Astoria answered. "Besides, wasn't there an auction in Knockturn Alley you wanted to attend, Draco?"

There was a pointedness in Astoria's voice as her hazel eyes glared at Draco.

"I'll be careful, Astoria," he said, meeting her glare evenly.

"You'd better be," she said with an almost loving menace to her words. "And if I've found out you've gotten some illegal artifact-"

"Astoria, I know what I'm doing!" Draco cried.

"Sometimes, I think you don't!" Astoria cried what back.

"I have a hobby," he said in an icy tone.

"One that makes me wonder if you learned anything from the war," she replied in an equally icy voice.

Draco simply walked out of the room. Delphi looked to Scorpius, afraid how he would react, but he seemed unperturbed.

"Mummy and Daddy always fight," he informed her nonchalantly. "But they always make up in the end."

"That's good," Delphi said slowly.

"Then get ready," Astoria ordered, somewhat happy-looking again. She then went after Draco, clearly on some sort of mission.

Delphi forced herself to go into the bathroom, to take a shower. Upon cleaning her curls, she decided she could use something other than blond (admittedly streaked with white) and screwed her eyes shut in concentration. To her delight, her hair appeared her favorite color-a silvery sky blue.

She smiled, satisfied, and tugged on her jeans and a smiley-face t-shirt. She tugged on a black hoodie over it, then laced up her converse before heading down to see Astoria, Draco, and Scorpius, all ready for an outing.

Astoria steered Delphi into a musty-looking store immediately while Draco went his own, separate way. They were greeted by a wide-eyed man standing behind the desk. He looked like he'd been in that shop a long time.

"By God, is it. . . Is it true?" Mr. Ollivander approached Delphi in awe. "Delphini Riddle-am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Delphi answered, not sure what to make of this man. "Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Miss Riddle. You look like your parents."

Delphi squirmed uncomfortably at that.

"But very different, very different indeed," Ollivander mused. "I assume you're here for a wand-a replacement, of some sort?"

She nodded, and the man smiled.

"I can help you find one, much like I did your parents," he said, and then he turned to the boxes in the shelves on the walls. "Hmm. . . Cherry and dragon heartstring. Ten inches, unyielding. Same combination as your mother's-give it a wave."

Delphi took it and gave it a flick. Nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took it away from her snappishly and replaced the box.

"Vine and- wait a moment. Now I remember," he said, and he disappeared into the back. It was a moment before he returned, cradling a wand with a date stating it was made almost seventy years before.

"I knew this wand was for someone great," he admitted as he removed the lid. "Especially since it was made from the same tree as your father's. Phoenix feather and yew. Twelve and a half inches, pleasantly supple. Give it a try."

Delphi hesitantly took it, and gave it a swish. Sparks that burned blue, then white, and then disappeared showered the store.

"Quite the ending, this is," Mr. Ollivander murmured as he rang up the wand. "Seeing first the wand that belonged to your father, your mother, Mr. Potter, and now you. I wonder what you'll become. I can only imagine, Mr. Riddle."

"Thank you," Delphi said, meeting his unblinking gaze. "I hope to find out soon as well."


	44. Tom Riddle Sr

She'd insisted on coming.

"I want to know where my father came from," she confessed. "I want to at least, know my grandfather on the Riddle side."

Draco had written a letter to Harry Potter of all people, and he'd offered to personally escort her into the Riddle house. It had been sectioned off for years, a house no one wanted to buy-but the Ministry was all too willing to help her claim the house if she wanted it. So, naturally, she was claiming it.

She stepped into the abandoned house, seeing vines and leaves growing around everything. Books, furniture, and clothes still remained in the house, untouched since the murder of the Riddles.

In the closet of the spare bedroom that had to have belonged to her grandfather, Tom Riddle Sr., she saw a box labeled Writings. She opened the box, in front of Mr. Potter, and began to read the documents. On neat, floral stationary, with a fine pen, details of Riddle's life were spelled out on the pages. Not all of it was pretty.

 _They say that men-real men, strong men-cannot be invaded like I was. That it only ever happens to women, the fairer, weaker sex. The others, my old friends, said I was weak for letting it happen to me, that I wasn't a real man. I am stronger than either of them could ever know. I survived the war, survived things that should've driven me to madness-but I am still here, mentally and physically. It amazes me how little touches me after her and the war._

 _My parents, they still dote on me, like I am still a child. I appreciate them for it, even if it is inconveniencing to them. I love them, and I can only admire how they side with me in the situation of the Gaunt woman._

 _Fortunately, my dear Cecilia is still willing to talk to me. We might soon both be too old to have any children, but I do not think it will matter, for either of us. Too much has come between us. The Gaunt woman, the war-I am grateful she still wants me after what happened to me._

It was dark, it was grim-but Delphi found hope in these papers, some form of hope in the broken man that had supposedly abandoned her father because her grandmother was a witch. Reading these papers, she couldn't blame her grandfather for wanting nothing to do with a son conceived from a non-consensual love.

She took the box with her, and that night, she dreamed she was in the Riddle house in its glory days. She walked through the front door, and saw three people smiling. The man who resembled her the most, handsome in the contrast of his pale face and dark eyes and hair, smiled the widest upon seeing her enter.

"My darling granddaughter," he said warmly, and he embraced her.

"You mean, you would've wanted to know me? Had you lived long enough to see me?" Delphi asked, unable to believe her ears.

"Perhaps," Tom Riddle Sr. answered. "Perhaps not. No one can ever tell what would've happened. However, I can say that I am proud of you. I don't understand your world-and I don't think I really want to. But I am proud that despite everything, despite where you came from, you will be a better person than your father, than your grandmother."

"You're just saying this because it's a dream," Delphi said, crestfallen.

Her grandfather placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "Perhaps. But tell me, granddaughter-when have your dreams ever steered you wrong? Your ancestors are watching you. Always."

It was at that point that Delphi had awakened, but it was on her mind. She owed it to her grandfather, to the muggle side of the family, to do better than her parents. She owed it, to carry their name with her.

She would return to Ilvermorny, leaving the baggage of her heritage behind. She would become something new.


	45. Strangeness

It just wasn't the same without Tahlia and Rowan. It was lonely, out in the gardens, without them. Alexa and Gwillan seemed to realize this. It was simply quiet without the others two there.

Alexa occasionally tried to fill up the silence by talking about her summer expeditions on the dragon preserve (her mothers allowed her to go with her father for once) and Delphi could barely find it in her to care.

When she was alone in the dark trying to comfort herself from a nightmare, she tried to plot new ideas to get them back. They weren't dead, not yet. . . Tahlia was only sleeping, and Rowan was only a prisoner. _Surely I can get them back._

In waking hours, she threw herself into her studies, got up early and straightened her uniform and brushed her hair, on sharp alert for any imperfections, any reason for a task to keep her mind off of the hole in her heart.

It had been there for some time, she supposed to herself in front of the mirror as she ran her comb through her silvery blue curls. The hole of being an orphan, not having real parents to raise her. The hole had only gotten bigger when Goldstein died. And now, her best friends gone. . . It was too much to take.

Still she was quiet and acted the lady in the daylight, but at night she plotted revenge.

* * *

She forced herself to breathe calmly, and clenched her shaking fists for just some control over her life as the images flashed before her eyes, the words echoing in her ears.

 _Lord Voldemort shook hands with Rowan Starkiller and smiled at Carren._

 _"I think this arrangement will work out excellently."_

 _Delphi, frozen, watched as out of the shadows stepped the Augury in all her evil glory. She smiled at the darkness behind her, and out came Rowan, wearing a cloak of stars and laughing wickedly as he wrapped an arm around the Augury. She felt the punch in her gut when Tahlia, dressed all in black and red-eyed stepped forwards, wielding her mother's sword with a malicious smile._

 _"Let all our enemies see what happens when they disobey the Knights of Walpurgis!" Tahlia declared. She raised her sword-and stabbed her own father._

 _"It's all your fault," Carren had whispered._

Delphi awakened in a panic, still hearing those words. _"It's all your fault."_

She wrapped herself in her blankets and lay in the darkness, trying to calm down but her heart was still racing.

In the silence, she heard a flap of a large set of wings. She untangled herself clumsily and rolled off the bed, then scrambled to her feet, drawing her wand as she looked out her window. Right by it, a dragon glided, and then it soared away. Delphi watched for a solid ten minutes before deciding it was a hallucination from being sleep-deprived and forcing herself to sleep once more.

* * *

Halloween had rolled around again the next morning, and Delphi had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. What it would be, she didn't know, but she wasn't sticking around to find out.

She looked to Alexa and Gwillan at breakfast.

"Do you think we could have a dragon on campus again, like last year?" Delphi asked.

Gwillan and Alexa shared a look.

"Shouldn't be able to," Alexa admitted. "Only students are allowed on campus. Once you've graduated, you can't enter campus again-unless you're a teacher, of course."

"Of course," Delphi echoed, thinking about what she'd seen.

Of course, she was proved wrong in the afternoon. She was going out into the courtyard for lunch when, naturally, a dark shape blotted out the sun. Delphi cursed under her breath as she brought out her wands.

"Are you kidding me?" Delphi screamed at the sky. She looked behind her to see Alexa drawing something on her pad and Gwillan pulling his little sculptures like Gadzooks out of his bag.

"Hey, a little help, Alexa," Delphi said irritably.

"I am!" she snapped. "Just wait and see."

Delphi sighed, and was about to approach the dragon that had landed in the center of the courtyard when she saw that the little clay dragons weren't attacking.

"What the-" Delphi approached, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The dragon was bellowing in distress, and then, when the roars were at its loudest, fire spat out. The dragon shrank back, bellowing in fright once more. It wasn't like any dragon Delphi had seen before.

Delphi looked back to Gwillan and Alexa, both of whom looked just as perplexed as she felt.

Before she could approach, more fire was spat.

She looked to the dragon, concerned for what was going on.

"I can't help you," she said. "Try flying to the reserve in Alaska. I promise, they'll help."

The dragon shook its head.

"They can," Delphi urged.

The dragon shook its head again and cowered. Delphi looked behind her to see a group of people in dark cloaks hovering over the bubble of protective charms hiding Ilvermorny.

"I've got this," Delphi said decidedly, raising her wands. "On my lead."

The dragon nodded, as if it knew exactly what she was saying. She climbed on its back and let out a whistle. The dragon hovered up, flapping slowly. Delphi fought to keep her balance and stayed low, eying the cloaked Celestials above. As soon as her head was about a foot from the bubble, she attacked, starting off with her favorite curse.

She quickly hit a few out of the air, and she was pleased to see that they couldn't fight back. She knew it was cowardly, but then again, she faced off with Celestials in a so-called fair fight for too long.

Sibyl Pennykettle, the only one that had managed to not end up flying off somewhere just smirked and flicked her wand. For a moment, a golden chain of light was illuminated, tying the dragon to her. Sibyl yanked it, and the chain disappeared, but the dragon was still pulled towards the witch. Delphi lost her footing and found herself falling-

 _Shit_.


	46. Ring Theory

Her eyes flashed open to see the hospital wing and pukwudgies floating above her. She bolted up, afraid for whatever had happened since then. One pukwudgie in particular floated over to her.

"Hello, William," Delphi mumbled.

"Oh, Riddle, you've got some nerve," William said, shaking his head. "The last person I remember being that gutsy-well, she's living in Dorset with some magizoologist. But still, being that gutsy isn't good for your health."

"I'm sure," Delphi said flatly. "But someone's got to do it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," William muttered. "But as the last Sayre, the last of Slytherin, you should maybe watch what you do."

"Just because I've got a Founder as an ancestor doesn't mean that I'm more important than muggle-horns or anyone else," Delphi pointed out. "Besides, what's happened since I-"

"Fell off a dragon? Well, dragon went away," William interrupted. "Also, Kostidanova and Raeh are on campus now."

"You mean-"

"No, not your classmates," William said with a heavy sigh. "I mean their parents. They'll be in charge of heroic things. They don't want the students getting involved."

"Like that's going to stop me, " Delphi snorted as she swung her legs out of the bed and realized that she was in a hospital gown. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a day," William said with a shrug. "The Quodpot players have hurt themselves worse. So have the Quidditch players."

"Thanks," Delphi said dryly. "So inspiring. You should give that out at graduation."

"Of course," he muttered. "So, yeah, Delancey in particular said no to your heroics."

"Fine," Delphi said, getting to her feet. "Fine. Of course-never mind all that. I suppose I should probably get to my classes."

"Your clothes are right there." William pointed to a bag and Delphi stormed off to the bathroom to change into her robes. She strapped her watch around her wrist and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You know, most kids don't want to go back to school this soon," William pointed out.

"I'm not most kids," Delphi said, and she left the hospital wing without another word.

* * *

Delphi, unfortunately, was finding herself bored and doodling in History of Magic again.

"Miss Riddle?"

She looked up, startled.

"Have you been listening to anything about the Grindelwald attacks of the 1920's?" Mr. Ravenwood demanded. "Miss Riddle, do you know why we study history?"

Delphi just blinked up at him. "So we don't repeat it?"

"Yes," Mr. Ravenwood said. "Don't you see how history is repeating now?"

"The darkness will always exist," Delphi said with a frown. "And my father was different from Grindelwald, very different-"

"I'm not talking about the man the British think is worthy of the title of Dark Lord," Mr. Ravenwood said. "I'm talking about Grindelwald's own apprentice in America. Learning the history of the Dark Lord Starkiller trained under. . . It could be an enormous advantage. You of all people should realize that, Miss Riddle."

Delphi sighed as he began to walk up to the classroom as the words sank in.

"Perhaps, Miss Riddle, you'll find it now in your best attentions to listen."

* * *

Listen she had, however, he'd given her an idea. She'd practically ran to the library during her lunch break and searched frantically for the book that she believed would give her answers. If she read it, maybe she could find the answers on how to stop the Starkillers, how to rescue Rowan, how to awaken Tahlia. After all, if she could start with Grindelwald's tactics, she could figure out the rest. Cleverness was inherent in a dark lord's daughter, even if he was a particularly weak dark lord.

Perhaps it was just her being overdramatic, but she was getting desperate for answers, for control.

Of course, she was sure some would consider it worrying that Tom Riddle's daughter was studying the tactics of an infamous dictator, but it was for the Greater Good, wasn't it? She raced through the pages, her stomach twisting at all the stories collected by anonymous survivors. Stories of dark magic beyond what Delphi believed to be possible. Stories of manipulation and seduction that made her nerves feel as if they were struck on lightning. Brilliance and charisma dripped from the book in a way that allowed Delphi to understand why so many followed this dark lord.

 _Was Father like that?_ she found herself wondering. _Was he charismatic, charming, like Grindelwald?_

She'd never know.


	47. Into the Woods

Christmas Break was coming soon, and with it, Delphi realized the Starkiller family would be missing Rowan. Of course, there was family missing Tahlia too. She noticed it in how the letters stacked up on the desk that hadn't been touched in over a year. She wondered idly if the Swann family had ever been informed of what had happened to their daughter.

It wasn't fair, she realized. So what if her biological parents are here now? The Swanns raised her. It's not their fault that they weren't magical.

Avner Kostidanova and Agawin Raeh were supposed to be doing something, but Delphi was done waiting around for whatever they were going to do. She was going to find Rowan. And then, possibly, a cure for Tahlia's coma.

'Twas the night before Christmas Break when Delphi threw some food and money and a change of clothes in a backpack and a travel cloak over her shoulders. She slung the backpack over her shoulders, Gadzooks flitting ahead to scout for over-eager junior Aurors on protection duty for the school.

She knew it was stupid, that it could ruin her escape, but she had to see Tahlia one last time. She knew all too well how to get into the vents, to drop into the room where she lay. Thankfully, someone was changing her clothes, making sure she was still somewhat healthy.

"I'm looking for Rowan," she said softly. "And I'll try to find a cure for you. Unfortunately, I don't know much about Blix magic. I'm sorry."

She embraced the comatose body of her friend, faintly aware of the awkwardness. She then turned away and slipped out of the window into the courtyard. She knew it was a long shot but she attempted it anyway. She pulled out the Wand of Slytherin and spoke to it.

"Take me to where the Starkiller base is," she hissed.

A portal opened in her wand, just as she heard footsteps. She whipped around to see a group of eager student Aurors approaching.

"Students aren't to leave campus," said one.

"Close that portal or we'll close it for you," another ordered.

Delphi didn't look back. She ran as fast as she could and dived into the portal just as one of the Aurors fired a spell to close the portal. She began running as fast as she could manage, until she was sure she wasn't being followed. She stopped, examining her surroundings.

She was deep in the woods, with very little to show for it. She checked her wristwatch. She curled up beneath a tree, deciding it would be best to wait. Her eyes were almost closed when she heard the cry. It was a pained cry, but one of emotional turmoil, not physical.

She heard more cries of a similar nature, and tried to figure out where they were coming from. She pulled up her hood to hide her distinctive blue hair and snuck towards an arch made by the trees. In an impulse, she stuck her hand through. It disappeared.

She quickly retracted it, not sure if there were guards behind her or anything like that. She crouched behind a tree as her suspicions were confirmed. Guards raced out, dressed in form-fitting jumpsuits that looked as if they were made of the night sky. Wands were out, and it would only be a matter of time before they found her.

I'm fast, she reminded herself. Hopefully, faster than they are.

Heart pounding, she made her run for it. The world was a blur of color and sounds as she dashed into a camp, made with those tents that were likely bigger inside than on the outside. She thought she felt the breeze of spells flying past her. It was reckless, it was crazy-she didn't even know what she was looking for.

Finally, in a moment of self-preservation, she dived into a dark spot and used a spell that she'd read about in one of her books-a Disillusionment Charm. She was delighted to find that she had inherited her parents' power and she was relatively hard to see. Not entirely invisible, like Albus Dumbledore was said to be, but good enough.

She clutched her wands so tightly her knuckles were white as she lay curled up in a ball once more, waiting for the searching to stop. In all this, her exhaustion overtook her and sleep claimed her.

When she awakened in morning light, Rowan was standing over her.


	48. Darling I am Celestial

"Rowan!" Delphi cried, and she quickly got to her feet. She reached out her hand to touch him. . .

And the illusion shattered away. With a shudder that racked her body, she awoke tied to a chair with enchanted ropes. A cold, hard metal room surrounded her. She looked around. No one was in the room, but she couldn't make out any door or any way out.

Absently, she wondered how much time had passed in her sleep and why they had bothered with such an illusion. Her stomach grumbled, and Delphi forced herself to try and ignore it. She had to escape. That was simply it. After a few minutes of struggling with her bonds, she sighed.

Time trickled by until finally, her captors had entered. One of them was Sibyl Pennykettle, the old crone. With her was, naturally, the Starkiller family, including Rowan and another woman Delphi didn't recognize.

"Ah, so this is what the young hero has become," Sibyl crooned.

"I knew you'd fall for my illusions," the strange woman said as if her statement were a mere fact and nothing more.

"What do you want with me?" Delphi demanded.

"Trying to feign innocence, are you?" Carren scoffed. "When you tried to sneak into our camp?"

"You didn't have to keep me," Delphi pointed out.

"You knew our location," the strange woman said. "It was too risky. You would have alerted the Aurors to our position, and then what would happen to us?"

"Justice," Delphi sneered against her judgement.

Sibyl flicked her wand and Delphi felt a sharp slap across her face.

"You will not disrespect the Dark Lady!" Sibyl hissed.

"At peace, Sibyl, the girl does not know of whom she is speaking to," the strange woman said with a smile curling up on her serene face.

"Let me guess," Delphi said, realizing how similar her face looked to Rowan's. "Lady Starkiller?"

"That title belongs to my daughter, I'm afraid," the Dark Lady said with a nod towards her third daughter. "But good guess, for the daughter of that fraud in England."

"I hate what my father did to innocents, but he wasn't a fraud," Delphi corrected.

Lord Starkiller raised his eyebrows. "You have no idea, the forces you are attempting to play with."

"Do I?" Delphi asked.

"We're asking the questions here," Carren said hastily, pointing her wand at Delphi's throat. "What were you doing? How did you come across our camp?"

"I was trying to find my best friend," she said. "And a cure for another. But surely you knew that?"

Rowan's eyes widened before he composed his face again. Delphi found how still, how silent he was to be unsettling. It was always during his worst times that he was at his most quiet, even if he was a naturally quiet person.

"And how did you find us?" Carren repeated.

"Being the descendant of Dark Lords affords one certain privileges."

"Please, you've rejected your heritage completely!" Sibyl cried. "Any dark wizard worth their salt knows you're not one of us."

"Besides, she's lying," the Dark Lady added.

"Tell us the truth! _Crucio_." Sibyl ordered.

Delphi writhed as the sharp pains racked her body from the inside, and couldn't help but shake. She couldn't tell them the secret of her ancestors' wand.

" _Crucio_."

The spell repeated over and over again, until the screams in the room weren't her own.

"Stop, stop, please stop!" Delphi was finally aware through her own seeing red of Rowan begging with Sibyl. "I'll erase her memory, I'll follow the rules, just please stop!"

"And why should we trust you with the task of erasing her memory, if you're so sentimental towards her?" the Dark Lady asked.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Rowan said, much more coolly. "I'll take care of it."

"It's not that simple-"

"I've caused you the most trouble, haven't I?" he pointed out, a fierceness in his voice. Delphi noticed that his form flickered and was starting to smoke a little. "I'll cooperate with you, I'll do what you want, just-"

"I've had it with your demands, you spoiled brat!" Lord Starkiller turned to his grandson and punched him. There was complete silence in the room. Rowan slowly reached his hand to his cheek, where a cut where the Starkiller ring had hit him was.

With a coldness that terrified Delphi, he slowly stood up, drawing to his full height. He was just as tall as his mother, but not quite as tall as Lord Starkiller.

"It's too bad then, all the ways you tried to make me more powerful," he said calmly as he shimmered again and the smoke emitted from his form again.

"Rowan, stop," Carren said, instantly afraid, raising her hands in the first calming gesture Delphi ever saw from the woman. "Stop, please."

"I don't think I want to," he said. Delphi saw defeat in Carren's expression. Then, before anyone could do anything about it, she Apparated away. Lord Starkiller, Sibyl, and the Dark Lady were about to join her, drawing their own wands when a dark mass that vaguely resembled smoke and the cosmos appeared.

The powerful dark wind blew and Delphi understood.

 _He's an Obscurus now_.

The other three Disapparated without another word, and Delphi was trapped in a room with an angry Obscurus.


	49. Revenge of the Oracle

Before Delphi could do anything, the Obscurus flew towards her. She closed her eyes, expecting to die in a bang. She felt the wind rush past her and she fell back, rolling off the chair. She scrambled to her feet as the Obscurus broke open the room, ripping apart the fabric of space in the tent and opening it to the outside world. Delphi scrambled to her feet, surprised that she was unhurt.

" ** _Accio wands! Come to me_**!" she ordered, her hands outstretched. Somewhere, from the chaos, they flew securely to her, and she jumped down. She wasn't leaving without Rowan: it wasn't an option.

"Rowan!" she screamed at howling wind. "Rowan, you've got to listen to me!"

The Obscurus didn't respond. Celestials ran around outside, trying to escape the damage. Tents were being ripped to shreds in midair and the barriers surrounding the camp were slowly being broken down.

"ROWAN!" Delphi screamed again, terrified of what his own grandparents would do to him. If they're still around, that is.

She thought she saw the shimmer again when she called his name.

"PLEASE! STOP!" she shouted. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THEM! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!"

At the word "them" the Obscurus grew angrier, the winds raging to the point that Delphi fell to her knees. She risked a look up as several scraps of tents went flying by. Her blue hair whipped violently in the wind and she tried to remember the tornado survival trick she'd heard about during the first few months she'd gone to Ilvermorny.

She ducked, hands over her head and on the ground. Her knuckles clutched at the wands in her hands. She had to help Rowan. _But how can I possibly help him? He's too far from me now._

" _Avada Kedavra_."

It was so quiet, Delphi almost dismissed it as a trick of the wind, but her instincts overpowered her reason, and she rolled away, seconds too quick for the green spell that landed right where she would've been and set the tent tatters on fire. Delphi sprang to her feet.

"Sibyl Pennykettle," she said, resisting the urge to turn to the old woman. "I'm giving you one last chance. Escape now and fight another day. I've grown stronger than you remember."

"Clearly," Sibyl scoffed. "You're still a little girl, and you know nothing of the power of dragons."

"Leave now," Delphi ordered, her voice rising.

"I will not be ordered around by a young whelp that does not know her place in the new order of things," Sibyl said. "I will enjoy ending your life, after everything you've done to prevent the rise of wizardkind."

Delphi whipped around.

Sibyl whistled, and then smirked as dragons came in. But to both Sibyl and Delphi's surprise, Rowan's Obscurus appeared to be battling them as well, and was surviving the fire. Sibyl took advantage of Delphi's distraction and cast her spell.

" _Fieralance_!" Sibyl cried, a whip of fire appearing out of the end of her wand.

" _Gladius Mara_!" Delphi said, and out of the tips of her wands sprang a spell she'd read about a Starkiller inventing in the past. They were swords, made of compressed water that could freeze anything they touched.

Sibyl cracked the fire-whip and Delphi dodged out of the way, swords over her head in attempt to protect herself.

"You can't run forever," Sibyl taunted, cracking the fire-whip again.

This time, Delphi caught the whip three feet above her head with the tip of her ice sword. The collision of the spells shook the sword violently and Delphi fought to keep holding it above her head, and to keep holding it at all.

Cracks began running down the sword, and water was dripping onto Delphi's face, all while Rowan's Obscurus kept raging. Her breathing made her entire body shudder as she tried to keep it up, but she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold out.

Sibyl flicked the fire-whip the slightest bit, and the force shattered her ice sword. She fell over, and rolled to barely be missed by the fire-whip. She was soaking wet from the water falling, all that remained of her spell.

She barely used her remaining sword to block the end of the whip as it almost snapped out her heart. She pushed it back, and forced herself to her feet.

Finally, the light-whip extinguished itself. Sibyl raised her wand, and Delphi knew that she would be powerless to escape this fate. She was tired of fighting, of always having to get back on her feet, and if she couldn't do that, having to run so she could fight another day.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," Delphi cast, remembering the trademark of England's hero. The wand of Sibyl went soaring into her jean pocket. If awakened something feral in her, seeing that woman just standing there, daring to look pathetic.

She didn't remember pocketing her wands, but she must've, because the next thing Delphi was really aware of was that she was on the ground, pinning Sibyl down and punching her, once, twice, three times as the old woman cried out helplessly and clawed at Delphi's arms and shirt.

"Please, please, leave me," Sibyl begged.

"Do you want mercy now, after you tried to kill a kid?" Delphi demanded. "I don't think so. I gave you a chance to leave, and you didn't take it."

"You're no child," Sibyl hissed. "You're a monster."

Delphi froze. The word called out to her, as if from another timeline, and she could see it. She was in the infamous Azkaban as a red-haired woman with fierce eyes screamed that word at her. This distraction was enough.

When Delphi returned to the present, she was the one on the ground, hands at her throat. She gasped in attempts for breath, kicking and struggling, but she didn't weigh nearly as much as the old woman.

"Any last words?" Sibyl demanded maliciously as Delphi sputtered for anything.

Before anything else could happen, a dark tendril of an Obscurus plucked Sibyl up and threw her across the camp littered with dying or dead Celestials. Delphi forced herself to her feet yet again, feeling lightheaded. She stumbled forward, seeing fire and darkness and colors above her that felt disconnected from the reality that she knew.

She wasn't sure if she could talk, much less scream against the howling winds above her. In her haze, she fell to the ground again, but didn't bother trying to get up again. Everything was so distant, so disconnected that Delphi couldn't make sense of what she was seeing anymore. Sounds, sights, and touch all felt too foreign to her.

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was the cold in her bones despite the inferno in the skies.

* * *

Maybe that was why the cold startled her enough to awaken her. She was aware of the aching in her body and neck first, as well as the bone-chilling cold. Then the smell of smoke overtook her. She opened her eyes to the ground, and looked up to see rain coming as what remained of the Obscurus and dragons' fight and destruction was quenched. Lying next to her, face up, was Rowan, in human form once more.

Delphi rolled over, and she leaned into Rowan, wanting to sleep again and just forget about saving America, about his Obscurus, about what had happened to all the Celestials. Even if that meant that they'd be found again by Starkiller and Carren.

Still, so many questions burned in her mind. But for now, she would sleep a dreamless sleep.


	50. A Thousand Miles

"Wake up," Rowan said, shaking Delphi's shoulders. She jumped, and realized she heard leaves crunching in the forest, and both of them were softly covered in snow. She looked to the sky as it began to fall down, and rose to her feet, taking Rowan's hand.

 _They're back to finish us_ , Delphi thought, pulling out her Slytherin wand. She looked to Rowan.

"Do you have a wand?" Delphi asked.

"Don't need one," Rowan explained as he checked behind his shoulder.

"What do you mean, don't need one?" she demanded as she followed him, not daring to let go of his hand.

"One of the benefits of being an Obscurus," he said bitterly.

"I can portal us out," Delphi said confidently, and she held her wand aloft. "Open a portal to Ilvermorny."

Right at that moment, Stunning Spells flew over their head. Rowan and Delphi ducked, and the portal collapsed with the Stunning Spells.

They got to their feet again, scanning the tree line of the destroyed camp around them as the snow continued to fall and the wind picked up. Delphi didn't dare let go of his hand, afraid to lose him again if she did.

"Drop your wands," a figure ordered.

Delphi looked around wildly in panic. She couldn't really see anyone, and had no idea where the voice was coming from.

 _Is this all in my head?_

Rowan gave her the slightest nod, and she dropped her wand. There was a shimmer, and circle of Aurors surrounded them, stepping forward in the clearing. Their badges were prominently gleaming on the front of their robes, and wands were pointed towards the two teenagers.

One in particular stepped forward. She smelled of honeysuckle and her silver-streaked dark hair was braided into a sort of wreath circling her head. Her eyes flashed a bright, wicked green.

"By the permission of President Graves, this Auror Squadron is to take any witnesses and possible Celestials in for questioning on the whereabouts of Rowan Starkiller, Carren Starkiller, and the Celestials in general. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to a lawyer. Any resistance will be deterred," the Auror declared. "Wands will be kept by the Ministry until we have determined your true allegiance."

Spells then shot at the two: Binding Spells, Stunning Spells, and a Lethargy Charm for good measure. The Auror then scanned the clearing.

"Split up and cover ground-we need to know every inch of this place," she ordered coolly. "I will take the suspects back to the MACUSA. The Department of Mysteries has been eager to try out new magicks for interrogation, and Graves just gave them the go-ahead."

* * *

Floating.

Floating.

Floating.

* * *

Her eyes opened to what looked like the Rowle Manor's attic. She frowned. She hadn't been there in two years. Not since she'd learned the truth about her father. She sat up and got to her feet from the bed. The room seemed to shimmer for a moment. She steadied herself, and suddenly she felt cold. Very cold.

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, LITTLE BRAT!" Euphemia Rowle screamed.

Gripped by the fears she'd had as a small child, she immediately, robotically, scurried down the three flights of stairs into the main sitting room with the old augury in it. Euphemia was much older, but still lounging dramatically in her green and black lace dress while Thorfinn stood behind Delphi, to guard the doorway.

"Yes, milady?" Delphi asked nervously, her eyes on her worn boots rather than Euphemia's own horrible green eyes.

"Theodore Nott's home was arrested today by no other than Harry Potter," Euphemia informed her, her eyes flashing dangerously. "The Time-Turner is in the Ministry's hands. We need that Time-Turner if you ever want to get your family back. Surely you want that, don't you?"

"No," Delphi said, not sure what they were talking about.

Thorfinn Rowle grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back painfully, so quickly that Delphi could do little more than wriggle and writhe helplessly in resistance.

"Why don't you try that again?" Thorfinn growled.

"No," Delphi repeated, more defiantly, despite her eyes watering from pain. "Voldemort killed people! And my mother did too!"

"People who deserve to," Euphemia purred. "Besides, they are your family. They would have loved you, if they had lived."

"That doesn't matter," Delphi protested through gritted teeth as tears of pain began to fall. "I have other family now! The Malfoys, my friends, and-STOP HURTING ME!"

Then, out of some sort of fantasy, the world fragmented and shattered around her. The pain was gone, but she was spiraling into some sort of vortex.

* * *

Floating.

Floating.

Floating.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was in the dark summer woods surrounding Mt. Greylock, the home of her beloved school. It was night, and no stars shone except for one: the bright red fire star.

She turned to run, and she scrambled to a halt. In the clearing, barely illuminated with the red light, were three figures. The Dark Lady, Rowan Starkiller, and Carren Starkiller.

Delphi padded her pockets for either of her wands, and started backing away, hoping they wouldn't see her. Her heart was racing, throbbing, ice running through her veins in fear.

" **You can't run from me!** " a screechy voice called out into the wind, sounding intimate, as close as a whisper, both inside and outside her head.

"Show yourself!" Delphi ordered, looking around her. Only laughter came.

"After all, you are one of our greatest followers," Rowan Starkiller added.

Delphi slowly approached the clearing, frowning. She was the only one Starkiller could be talking to.

"I am no follower of yours," she snarled.

"Then perhaps you are aligned with the Death Eater revival in Britain?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" Delphi asked. She blinked. "This is a dream. . . Or something else. Some kind of magic."

" **Be honest about who you truly are** ," the screechy voice said again.

"Show yourself!" Delphi demanded.

"We should," a deeper voice said, much more distant and more like Carren's or Rowan Starkiller's.

Standing side by side, holding hands, were two individuals, one of whom Delphi recognized with a terrible heartbeat. The Augury, in her feathery getup with her blue-tipped silvery ponytail and tight leather pants, stood in the clearing, smirking as her red eyes met Delphi's. The second was a man wearing a dark blue cloak splotched with other, lighter blues and violets and inset with what looked like actual stars. His eyes were impossibly blue, cutting through the red and black night.

" **I am who you truly are** ," the Augury insisted. " **The Heir of Slytherin, the Augury. I wasn't weak, not like you. I knew that good and evil was a lie, and all that mattered was my power.** "

"That's not true," Delphi said, not even realizing that the Augury had spoken in Parseltongue. "You would've still been looking for love, for approval. And you and I both know that you don't really exist!"

"Not in your timeline," the Augury conceded. "There was one where you were a boy. . . Scorpius, I believe. There was one in which you were still a pathetic orphan, but you at least tried to change that."

"I have real family," Delphi insisted. "I have the Malfoys. I had Goldstein. I have Rowan and Thalia and Alexa and Gwillan. I make my own family."

"You'll always be an orphan," Rowan said bitterly, his voice resembling greatly that of Harry Potter. "That will never leave you."

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Delphi screamed, her own voice sounding screechy and even a little childish. " **I'd rather die than join you! Real or not!** "

Wake up, Delphi, wake up, she told herself, screwing her eyes shut, plugging her ears in attempt to block it all out. Like before, everything shattered, but this time she noticed a green light from within her causing it. Then she was falling again in the same vortex.

* * *

Floating.

Floating.

Floating.

* * *

This time, she didn't feel like she was waking up at all when she entered the new scenario. She felt as if time itself was slowed as she entered the house she remembered in Sky City. She knew something was wrong when she saw that the usually merry and light house of Candice Starkiller was dark and silent. She entered the living room to see all the cousins and Bartholomew, Candice's husband, were bound and unconscious, floating in the air.

"Rowan?" Delphi called. "Rowan?"

She ran back to the main staircase and ran to the guest room she stayed in. She then took a deep breath and climbed onto the slanted roof outside the window. She looked up to see him on the roof with a figure. She looked out into the yard and gasped. Three witches, Candice, Camora, and Carren, were dueling fiercely three ways. Sparks flew and Delphi was briefly dazzled by the deadly lights show.

Remembering Rowan, she then made the climb to the roof. It was less difficult with her added height, and although she was still ruefully short.

"You're weak," Rowan Starkiller hissed to his grandson. "You know nothing of what true leaders are made of. All you are is a talentless, ungrateful bastard-"

"I'm not my mother, or like you!" Rowan screamed, as if he'd said it a thousand times, to himself, to others. "TO HELL WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING! I NEVER ASKED TO BE YOUR GRANDSON, OR MY PARENTS' SON! I NEVER WANTED TO BE ABLE TO SING THE STARS OR DO ANY OF THAT! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Get away from him," Delphi ordered.

"Delphi, what are you-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Delphi screamed, and with that, she punched Rowan Starkiller in the face. A green light burst from her fist, and the entire world began to shatter and shake. Delphi embraced Rowan as they began to fall into the vortex again. He held onto her just as tightly as they continued to fall.

* * *

Floating.

Floating.

Floating.

* * *

Delphi spluttered and coughed as she broke the surface of a tank in a dark room with red and blue lights eerily turning the dark surface of the water purple. She still hung onto Rowan as he coughed, the two of them bobbing in the tank.

Witches and wizards in sterile white robes were speaking in soft voices, but they felt a thousand miles away.


	51. Department of Mysteries

Delphi continued to kick to stay on the surface, not wanting to let go of Rowan for anything. But the Unspeakables in the white robes gently pried them apart and pulled them to opposite sides of the tank. Delphi realized that she was wearing a dripping hospital gown, not her own clothes. She looked back to Rowan across the water in the dark, sharing one final glance of brown to green-gray before the Unspeakables pulled them away.

An Unspeakable flicked his wand, and the hospital gown dried and felt warm. He looked to the surrounding teammates.

"Send the data to President Graves," he ordered. "He'll be very interested to learn the results of Dreamland. I'll hand her over to Potter so we can verify the results. It looks like we might not have Celestials after all."

"No," his female assistant agreed as she took a vial out of its specially shaped hole in the arch over the side where the tank was. "We have Delphini Riddle and Rowan Kostidanova. Mr. Malfoy will want to be informed, as will Mr. Starkiller. We still found some important data."

"Indeed," the male Unspeakable agreed. "Come along now, Miss Riddle. Unless you wish to open yourself up to force?"

Delphi meekly nodded. He then flicked his wand again, and there was a blindfold wrapped so tightly around her eyes that her head began to pound and her hands were bound behind her back. Two strong hands grabbed her arms and the escort began. She nearly tripped twice on the wet, slick surface surrounding the tank area, and would've if not for her escorts. She walked along barefoot, surrounded by the Unspeakables for what felt like forever, through twisting corridors and up and down numerous staircases until Delphi was too confused to even picture what was going on.

Finally, she was led into an elevator shaft.

"Unspeakable Aldridge," a cool female voice said. "Where is your destination?"

"Which interrogation room is Potter in?" Aldridge asked.

"I believe Interrogation Room 9," the cool voice replied. "Do you need transportation there?"

"Yes, thank you, Sirin," Aldridge answered.

The elevator then shifted and began to lurch. Then, like nothing wrong had happened at all, it glided smoothly along. Delphi's heart raced. She had nothing to fear, right? _I'm not a Celestial._

Finally, the elevator stopped, and the Unspeakables tightened their grip on her arms as they marched her forwards. She was then forced to sit down in a chair. They let go, and restraints immediately clamped over her arms and legs. An Unspeakable removed the blindfold with a silent spell, and standing imperiously over her was the main Auror from the clearing.

"Thank you, Unspeakable Aldridge," Potter said. "I hear she has proved useful for the Dreamland Experiments?"

Aldridge merely nodded. Something cold, however, had been sparked in his eyes.

Potter then turned to her assistant. "The truth serum has been brewed?"

The assistant nodded eagerly.

"Properly?" Potter demanded, arching an eyebrow with a scar through the middle.

The assistant nodded even more eagerly.

Potter turned to another woman on her right. "Ms. Kowalski, are you getting a read?"

"There's some slight resistance," Ms. Kowalski admitted. "But I don't believe it's the girl's own skill. It's merely potential, nothing we should worry about. If it's not just that damn accent, that is."

"Very good," Potter said, turning back to Delphi. She took the potion, and immediately dumped the contents down Delphi's throat. She spluttered for breath once again, and Potter smiled mechanically in satisfaction.

"See the pupils dilating?" the assistant hissed loudly and eagerly. "Means it's working. Should completely set in in a minute."

 _Set what?_

Delphi began to feel everything falling away. Touch seemed miles away, and the colors and people in front of her blurred, as if in a dream, and were too bright. . . She could suddenly remember everything, even a snake-nosed man standing over her cradle. . .

She shuddered. "Daddy was ugly," she said aloud, sounding like a small child.

"We aren't talking about your father, not yet," Potter said with a frown. "Are you affiliated with the Celestials?"

"No, why would I be?" Delphi asked, cocking her head to the side innocently. "They're mean! They hurt my friends! They want to hurt everyone!"

Potter turned first to her assistant, then to Kowalski, looking disturbed.

"She's telling the truth," Kowalski told her matter-of-factory. "If I'm correct, the ditziness is an unfortunately unavoidable side-effect of the potion?"

"It is," the assistant said.

"Fine," Potter said, turning back to Delphi. "Is Rowan Kostidanova a Celestial?"

"No, he'd never!" Delphi cried in dismay. "His mom and grandpa are mean, though. Not his fault. He never meant to be an Obscurial."

"He's an Obscurial?" Potter looked to Aldridge meaningfully.

"Oops," Delphi blurted out. "Probably wasn't supposed to talk about that. But it's not his fault! You know that, right?"

"We must evaluate the danger he poses to the public and decide what to do with him then," Potter said coldly. "And most Obscurials have posed too much harm to let live."

"No, no, you can't do that!" Delphi began jerking against her restraints. "You can't! You just can't!"

"We can and we will to protect the public," Potter said. "Now answer my questions: do you remember the Celestial Base, and any information about the Starkillers?"

Delphi babbled out as much as her brain could remember, every detail in highlight about the base, Rowan Starkiller, Carren Starkiller, and the Dark Lady. She only paused during the description of the Obscurus destroying said base.

"Tell us more," Potter prompted, her eyes big as tennis balls and shining with what could only look like obsession.

"You're just going to use it to hurt my friend!" Delphi cried, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Tell us the rest of what you remember or I promise, you will pay for it," Potter snarled.

"Mrs. Potter!" Ms. Kowalski gasped. "She's still a child!"

"She might be a child, but do you think the other one will talk? I highly doubt it," Potter said, her eyes looking afire.

"We know she's not guilty of anything, either," Ms. Kowalski pointed out. "I've read her mind throughly, and I hear that the Dreamland Experiments could lend proof to the investigation and her claims."

"Stop, you're scaring me!" Delphi whined. "Don't hurt my friend. . . Please?"

"Tell me the rest, and I _might_ reconsider my current verdict," Potter growled.

Delphi nodded, desperate for her friend to be allowed to live. She spilled out the rest, up to where Potter herself had entered the clearing.

"I see," Potter said coolly. "We will have to keep him under watch and interview to see his emotional stability. It's not looking good for your friend."

The last word sneered, and it sent Delphi over the edge.

"He never wanted to hurt anyone! Or anything! It's not his fault! Please don't!" she pleaded, straining against her restraints even more. "You can't let her do this!"

"Why did you have to do that?" Kowalski asked frustratedly. "That was just cruel."

"Remember your place, Ms. Kowalski," Potter ordered, looking mechanically cool again, except for her fiery eyes. "Aldridge, remove her at once!"

Delphi thrashed even more as the blindfold went back on, and the guards grabbed her arms. She tried to fight back, but was treated to a slap in the face.

"You forget yourself," Potter said. "You might think yourself important, Delphini Riddle, but you are nothing in the eyes of the law. And I will do what is necessary to uphold the justice this country runs upon. Even if it means your friend's death."

"YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T PUNISH HIM FOR SOMETHING THAT ISN'T HIS FAULT!" Delphi screamed as the other Unspeakables started to drag her away. Her bare feet didn't provide much resistance on the slick floors, and she nearly fell.

"Come on, honey, you're done," one of the Unspeakables chided.

Delphi shook violently as she sobbed, afraid for her friend the entire elevator ride. All she could do was shake and sob, even as one of the Unspeakables put a Silencing Charm on as non-Unspeakables flooded the elevator.

Finally, the Unspeakables barged past the other government workers, dragging Delphi in tow. She went back through another confounding maze of staircases and corridors.

She heard the trickle of water and felt the hot humidity of the tank room. The floor was slick, and she tried, half-heartedly, to struggle again. This time, they let her fall to the floor. She let out a small whimper in pain. As if the Unspeakables had just remembered, they removed the blindfold and Silencing Charms.

"Come on, honey," coaxed the calmest Unspeakable, gently shaking her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you back in the tank. It's nice there, see. Go in there. Go there, and your friend will be fine."

Delphi shook her head.

"Can I say goodbye?" she asked meekly.

Aldridge looked at the Unspeakable knowingly.

"He's already in Potter's office," she told the sobbing girl in a soft voice. "I can't do anything to help you. Not until you get inside the tank."

Delphi reluctantly took the hand of the Unspeakable, who pulled her to her feet. She then walked to the edge. She looked to the Unspeakable, her brown eyes turning as red as the lights above her. Her eyes said everything that eyes could ever say. She knew the truth, for the effects of the potion was wearing off.

Her eyes told of injustice, of how the sins of the father was cast upon the daughter.

They told a story of family, of searching for a new one when blood didn't do the trick.

They told a love story, of friendship as strong as family that would last a lifetime.

The Unspeakable could read the phrase that Delphi wished she'd gotten to say, more than anything in the whole world, her last lament to Rowan Kostidanova.

 _Tell him I love him._

With that, she jumped, her heartbeat matching to her lament.

* * *

Floating.

Floating.

Floating.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, they were lying beneath the stars. She looked to him and smiled, hoping that what had just happened was a dream, willing it with all her might. It could've been a new summer. They were sixteen and lying on the roof of Candice's house, like they did when they were eleven. He looked happy, she realized. Her best friend looked the happiest he'd been in a long time.

I want to stay here, where none of this ever happened.

But he sat up, turning blue and and glowing around the edges. He shimmered.

"I can't stay, Delphi," he said softly. "I have to go."

"No!" Delphi cried, sitting up. "You have to stay."

"We don't get to choose these things," he said with a sad smile. "No one wants their story to end."

"If none of this is real," Delphi said, finally admitting to herself that she couldn't hang on, "then stay till the dream ends. Please?"

"It's better, if I go."

With that, he stood up, becoming a translucent blue, luminous being.

"Wait!" she cried desperately as he began to fade. "Please! I-"

But even in a dream, it could not be. Abruptly, it ended, too, and she was falling.

* * *

Floating.

Floating.

Floating.

* * *

She broke the surface again, but didn't dare open her eyes, afraid of what she might see.


	52. Run to You

She swam towards an edge of the tank, hearing gently encouraging voices. She had to open her eyes to see what little she could in the near-darkness, and grabbed the edge of the tank, pulling herself up onto the platform. She didn't realize until she looked around that for once, the room was empty of Unspeakables.

 _This is getting cruel._

Delphi ran up to the doors, and pounded on them, hoping for a way out.

 _If this were a dream, I'd be able to open the doors. Right?_

"What's going on?" she asked aloud. It felt strange, to hear her own voice in reality again, not the warped dream-version. "Why would they abandon a project?"

Briefly, she wondered if it was night and all the others had merely gone home. She couldn't really tell. The tank room itself seemed to transcend what time usually consisted of. It was beyond time and sound and reality as Delphi had known it her entire life. Very few places were like that, and never had she spent so much time in any of them.

That's when she heard the shouts.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING-"

"Calm down-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN-"

"Someone cast a Silencing Charm!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SHUT ME UP!"

"Goddammit Potter!"

Delphi couldn't quite identify any of them, but it was enough to scare her. Who had Potter hurt now? Who else was going to be forced to stay silent and asleep just so the MACUSA didn't have to deal with them?

Finally the shouts stopped, and the Department of Mysteries was quiet once more. Delphi wondered if they were going to find her out there, on the deck, by herself.

They probably didn't intend for me to wake up, she thought to herself. She looked to the doors, and then to the tank. With reluctance, she jumped, but didn't let herself sink this time. She treaded the water, waiting for any sign of the people entering.

There was a whirring sound of the door opening, and Delphi ducked underneath the water. The purple tint the dark water took was soothing. . .

Delphi resurfaced again. She would not go gentle.

The Unspeakables were dragging in another person on the other side of the tank. She couldn't see the person who was surrounded by Unspeakables trying to soothe them, for clearly they were the person screaming profanities in the Department of Mysteries.

"Just get in the tank, you'll be fine," said the Unspeakable that called Delphi "honey."

"Come on, we left the tank with too little supervision, and we need to get it running again," Aldridge said authoritatively. "Honestly. Dealing with children was not what I signed up for and worked endless shifts and-"

"Yes, yes, very nice," one of the female Unspeakables said. "Aldridge, we'll discuss that another time. Come on, kid, the water's not gonna hurt you."

The crowd of Unspeakables opened a way to the water. Delphi at that moment took one look and-

 _ROWAN!_

She didn't care what happened next. She hardly felt a thing as she climbed out of the water, and ran to him. They embraced each other, falling onto their knees. For a moment, just one sweet moment, they embraced, crying and feeling empathy, compassion, dare one say love?

"You're alive," she cried. "She told me, she told me. . ."

"Me too," he admitted, sobbing. "She said that you were going to die because of your father. . ."

"She said that about your Obscurus," Delphi sobbed back.

"We're both here now," he told her.

Then they rose, together, as one, and they took their jump together back into the tank.

* * *

Floating.

Floating.

Floating

Delphi opened her eyes to the starlit roof. She looked over to see Rowan, smiling at her. She didn't dare let go of his hand, a part of her afraid it would all go away in a minute. So much had happened too soon.

Happiness settled over them just for a little while.


	53. Rebuilt

When they resurfaced for the final time, Aldridge looked somewhat upset to see them once more. Delphi and Rowan climbed onto the platform and were greeted by a host of Unspeakables once more.

"Mr. Kostidanova has come personally to retrieve you from Madam Potter's office," Aldridge said. "Your belongings have been scanned and deemed acceptable to return to Ilvermorny."

"My father's coming?" Rowan asked, a bitter undertone in his voice. "Nice to know he's showing up now."

"I'd save that smart mouth for another time," Aldridge said. "Now get them out."

Of course, Rowan and Delphi were separated again. Delphi was relieved to put on her own clothes, albeit clean and repaired from certain damages during her mission attempts. Gadzooks, her tiny clay dragon, was completely unharmed, it seemed. She felt bad for forgetting about him throughout the entire ordeal, but was a bit scared for what was to happen next.

She'd only met Rowan's father once before, and that was after he was freed from the shared imprisonment with Tahlia's mother and Rowan Starkiller in an alternate dimension, and he, Tahlia's mother, and Delphi had to fight for their lives to escape. What he was like outside of a high pressure situation, Delphi did not know.

They were blindfolded again to go through the Department of Mysteries, and eventually they were allowed to see again when the elevator speeded up towards Madam Potter's office.

The door slid open to reveal Madam Potter sitting at the desk, Avner Kostidanova standing in front of the desk, looking imposing in that moment in robes of pine green. Delphi realized, as stupid as she realized it was later, that Rowan had inherited his strange eyes from his father. But on Avner, they looked much more clouded, with more depth and emotion. Rowan's always had a reflective quality about them and were like the cosmos-beautiful but unreadable.

"Thank you for being willing to take them back to Ilvermorny," Madam Potter said. "Please forgive the duration-"

"Christmas Break is almost over and I never got to spend any of it with my son," Avner said. "The son I've spent too much time away from."

Rowan's face was blank.

"Certain precautions had to be taken," was all Madam Potter said calmly. Delphi frowned at her uncharacteristic coolness, a total opposite to what she'd seen of this woman.

"Come, Rowan, Delphini," Avner said, not looking at them. "Take my hands, we're doing Apparition. It'll be useful for your license application."

"Yes, father," Rowan said, that same bitterness in his voice.

Delphini reluctantly took the man's hand. What came next felt like being squeezed through a tube and almost disappearing completely. When she came out of it, she fell to her knees and vomited. Her cheeks flushed red when she realized neither Rowan nor Avner was having that averse reaction.

"Common first-time reaction," Avner said calmly.

"I prefer portals," Delphi said decidedly.

They were right outside of the gate, right where the muggles couldn't see the school. They stepped in and Delphi felt relieved to see the school she long knew and loved. Rushing towards them from the castle was Agawin Raeh-Tahlia's mother.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened," Agawin said, her cerulean eyes blazing.

"I'm fine," Rowan growled, not meeting her eyes.

"No, you're not," Agawin said calmly. "But you will be soon."

The phrase raised the hairs on Delphi's neck.

"I don't need your help, thanks, but no thanks," Rowan snarled, and he shoved past Avner, storming off to his dormitory.

Delphi looked at the two adults nervously and was about to dash after him when Agawin placed a hand on her arm, forcing Delphi to turn around.

"Leave him be," Agawin said with a sigh. "Let him have his rages."

"I'm not leaving him alone again," Delphi said coldly, and she tried to jerk her arm out of Agawin's grasp, but the woman's grasp was too strong.

"Leave him be," Avner repeated.

"What do you want from me?" Delphi demanded.

"Your father was Tom Riddle, right?" Avner asked.

"Yes, my father was a Dark Lord," Delphi answered. "Now let go of me!"

Agawin obeyed.

"What does that matter, anyway?" Delphi asked.

"I've got some Legillimens potential," Avner admitted. "He lives in you. I can see a small shred of him inside you."

"So. . . I'm like a Horcrux?" Delphi asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Not quite," Avner said. "At least, I don't think. From what I've heard, what Tom Riddle did was unprecedented."

"I've heard."

Suddenly a piece clicked in Delphi's brain. _Rowan said something about Potter trying to justify an execution because of my father. . . Did the Unspeakables manage to uncover that in their Dreamland?_

"I just thought you should know."

"Thank you," Delphi said sincerely.

* * *

She found Rowan sitting in the gardens.

"I can't stand them," he said, not looking up as she approached. "Why do they bother? They didn't look for me when Carren took me. I might've been able to understand before- but they've always got some excuse. I can't help but wonder if she was right."

"Who? About what?" Delphi asked, sitting down next to him.

"Carren told me every time, after they made me. . . Transform," Rowan began, struggling with the words. "She told me that they were doing it for my own good, that they were the only ones who really cared about me."

"That's not true," Delphi said.

"That's the problem. I know she's wrong, but I felt so alone," Rowan said, frustrated.

"I care deeply about you," Delphi said. "So do both your aunts, your cousins, and your uncle. Tahlia, Guinevere, Alexa, and Gwillan all care too."

"I know."

They just sat there.


	54. You Know Who

When Delphi found Rowan again, he'd somehow made his way into the room where they kept Tahlia. Delphi sighed, not knowing what was left for her to say. She stayed in the shaft she used for this sort of thing, and watched.

He was humming a tune that sounded ancient and otherworldly. Light sparked at his fingertips, and Delphi felt a shift in Rionach's amulet. Tahlia glowed completely, darkening the rest of the room, as if she'd sucked the light completely out of it. Then the glow turned into a brilliant white, and Delphi forced herself to look away. When she looked again, everything was completely normal. Except Tahlia was sitting up and coughing.

"Tahlia, can you hear me?" Rowan asked.

"I can hear you just fine," she said, glaring at Rowan for being condescended to. Her expression softened as she sat up. "What happened? Last thing I remember, I was in my dorm and I opened some letter-then it gets hazy, and I remember the gardens at night-then nothing else."

"You were a victim to the Blixes, a powerful organization of dark-magic users," Rowan explained. "They basically possessed you and then sent you into a coma when they were done."

"Can they get back into my head?" Tahlia asked, horrified as she raised a hand to her dirty-blond waves.

"No, the Healing Star should've severed that connection," Rowan assured her.

"Healing Star?"

"My mom showed me a few tricks."

"Your mom. . . Rowan, where am I? How much time has passed? And why would I be a target?" Tahlia asked.

"You're in Ilvermorny," he said. "It's been a year. And they targeted you probably because you're a Kostidanova. And to get close to Delphi."

Tahlia raised her eyebrows. "Where is she? Oh god, is that what they-"

Rowan placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "She's fine, the Blixes didn't succeed."

"Then where is she?" she asked.

"Somewhere here," he said.

Tahlia braced herself against the bed, and slowly stood. For some reason, her muscles hadn't deteriorated in any way-magic, Delphi had to guess. Of course, that was the moment when Dean Clary, Mr. Ravenwood, and Dr. Jekyll entered the room with Avner Kostidanova and Agawin Raeh.

"You're awake!" Agawin cried, and she embraced her daughter. Tahlia gently pushed her mom away as everyone's eyes turned to Rowan.

"How did you wake her up?" Mr. Ravenwood asked.

"Your mother's gift," Avner answered quietly for the boy.

Tahlia looked at her father and was taken aback. Delphi was surprised by how much she looked like him, and not her mother. The blond hair, the square jawline and face shape, even the button nose.

"It's been a year," Tahlia said.

"Yes," Dean Clary said. "We'll have to work to get you caught up, you're an entire year behind on your education. I'm afraid we'll have to start you back up as soon as possible."

"What day even is it?" Tahlia asked.

"December 24th," Dean Clary answered immediately.

"It's Christmas Eve?" Rowan asked, surprised and caught off-guard by the date. He hadn't known how long he'd been floating in the tank in the Department of Mysteries. Neither had Delphi.

"Yes," Dean Clary said. "I suppose if you two would come with us, we'll try to get you up to speed. Come along."

Delphi caught Rowan glaring at Dean Clary with fists clenched, white-knuckled as he was led outside the room with his sister. Tahlia looked surprisingly much more relaxed, except for the stormy look of her cerulean eyes.

Having seen enough, Delphi crept out of the shaft, and made her next choice carefully. She twisted the knob on her amulet. She'd let the stars free to give Rowan a chance to escape, but he was with her now. He didn't need the access to the stars and neither did Starkiller.

* * *

She sat in her room with all lights off and the windows closed, twirling her ancestor's wand over and over in her hands, not sure what to do now. That was when she heard a voice.

 _ **Delphini, how you have grown.**_

It had a similar hissing quality to the snakes she'd heard in the past. Delphi sat up, alarmed by how familiar the voice sounded.

" **Who's there? Show yourself**!" Delphi cried, looking around paranoidly.

 _ **I'm within you,**_ the voice answered. _**I have always lived in you.**_

" **I don't understand**." Delphi winced at how afraid she sounded.

 ** _Look in the mirror._**

Reluctantly, Delphi approached the floor-length mirror. Except for her blue hair and red eyes, nothing was different about her. And there was no one in the room with her either.

 ** _Look, child. You have my eyes, and dear Bella's nose._**

" **You're my father,** " Delphi realized. " **Why are you here? Now? Not when I needed you, not when Potter was going to kill Rowan, not when the Rowles were abusing me and I believed that I was all alone and no one wanted me?** "

 ** _I have always lived within you_** , Voldemort responded. **_The prodding about those bastards did, it just gave me a more open channel from the dead to talk to you._**

"How nice of them," Delphi muttered sarcastically. " **No offense, Father, but I doubt we're anywhere close to the same side**."

 ** _Yes. You did take the bastard's name._**

" **It was your name too, once** ," Delphi reminded.

 ** _I will pretend you did not say that._**

" **Well, Father, it looks like your mudblood-loving daughter is all that you've got since I'll take a bet your soul is too fractured to remain as a ghost or move on and leave us alone** ," Delphi said, a part of her taking satisfaction in the twist.

 ** _There are worse options,_** Voldemort admitted.

"Delphi?"

Delphi whirled around to see Alexa Renowne, and lowered her wand, tucking it in the pocket of her fresh jeans.

"Alexa!"

Relieved to see her friend, Delphi embraced her, and Alexa hugged right back. When Delphi stepped back, she saw the brightness in Alexa's green eyes.

"Tahlia's back! Come on, we've got to see her," Alexa urged.

Delphi pretended to be surprised, and followed Alexa to the Thunderbird common room. Overcome with joy, the two girls ran to join their friend. Guinevere, Gwillan, and Rowan were already by Tahlia's side. Delphi embraced her friend, and then pulled away, laughing and crying.

"You're here." Delphi repeated the phrase twice as she fell to the ground, then sat up. Tahlia helped her up with a grin.

"You bet I am, and I'm here to stay," Tahlia assured her.


	55. The Last Hours

There was an air of mystery around those who had returned from winter break. Tahlia and Rowan were often being tutored in separate classes, leaving Delphi as the only source to figure out the truth of the gossip. While Gwillan and Alexa did their best to shield Delphi from it, she knew they wondered too.

The truth was, Delphi was probably the most stable of all three of them. She was tired from staying up most nights with Tahlia, who was often too afraid to sleep until her fatigue often forced her to black out. Not that it helped the situation any. Delphi was also emotionally exhausted half the time. Rowan's feelings had not gotten better at any point. If anything, he was even angrier than usual, and often ranting and crying. She got the feeling he didn't exactly trust his parents. If anything, Agawin and Avner were gone from Tahlia and Rowan's lives almost as much as they were before.

As Delphi lay awake at night with her friend, some part of her sensed that the Starkillers were still out there and planning the latest of their assaults. Of course, Voldemort agreed.

* * *

It was a fine April night. Delphi lay on her side, watching and waiting as Tahlia read a textbook aloud quietly. It was 11:00.

There came a tap at the window. Delphi leapt up, her ancestor's wand at her side. She opened the window, and Rowan dropped through. His gray-green eyes shone brightly like the stars above with a sort of urgency and anger.

"We need to get to Sky City," he said.

"Why?" Tahlia asked, looking up from her book. "It's an hour to midnight!"

"I got a message from my mother," Rowan said as he pulled a letter from his pocket.

"What?" Tahlia got to her feet and Delphi snatched it out of his hands.

 _To my brave, brave boy,_

 _You only have twelve hours. Save Sky City. Find the stars._

 _Love,_

 _Carren_

"It's a trap," Delphi said as she handed it to Rowan.

"Most assuredly," Rowan agreed.

"We're going anyway, aren't we?" Tahlia said in a resigned tone.

"Definitely," Delphi said. She sat down, lacing up her boots, and pulled on the leather jacket Draco had sent her for Christmas. She grabbed her other wand as Tahlia grabbed her magic sword.

"Take us to Sky City," Delphi cast. The portal opened, and she looked to Tahlia. "You've got the big sword. Lead the way."

Tahlia nodded and entered the portal. Rowan followed, and Delphi jumped through, landing in the plaza lit brightly against the night. Not as many people were in the streets, but nonetheless they blended in with people running about.

"I guess we need to find some Stars then," Tahlia said.

Delphi looked to Rowan. "Do you know what they might be?"

"Actually, I do," he said. "There was a Starkiller that made the Sky City after World War II."

"And there's a star theme?" Delphi asked tiredly.

"Yep."

 **These are the worst Dark Lords of all time** , Voldemort complained.

 ** _Shut up, you have a snake theme,_** Delphi retorted.

"Okay, so how do we find it?" Delphi asked.

"First, we need to remove the amulet spell," Rowan said, his cheeks flaring red.

"We're not doing that!" Delphi cried. "It's a trap!"

"But it might help us save the City and the MACUSA!" Rowan protested.

"We might not need to save the City if I don't!" Delphi cried. "And we don't owe the MACUSA anything!"

"Think, Rowan," Tahlia said. "It's probably a trap."

"You don't understand!" Rowan shouted, clearly getting angry.

"Then explain it to me!" Delphi shouted.

"I knew I'd find you here," a cold voice said.

The three all turned around to see the Dark Lady standing there in broad starlight. She was coldly beautiful, wearing a black jumpsuit and several rings glimmering on her finger. Her silvery blonde hair was braided around her crown. She strode forward, her eyes as dark as Carren's, intent on Delphi.

"You will give me the amulet now," the Dark Lady threatened.

"Why should I?" Delphi demanded defiantly.

" _Imperio_ ," the Dark Lady cast. Delphi ducked, but it hit Rowan, faster than she could see. The Dark Lady's full lips smirked, her austere features becoming wicked.

"No, no, no," Rowan whispered as he backed away, only to trip and fall over. "I won't, I won't, I WON'T!"

He turned to shadow and the shadow began to spread. An Obscurus was loose on Sky City. Delphi turned back to the Dark Lady.

"Why would that make me want to help you?" she screamed.

"I can control him if you undo the charm," the Dark Lady said.

"You're going to have to try better than that," Delphi snarled.

"I'm afraid you can't save him forever from what my Rowan did to him," she said. "Maybe you might get him back this time. But his magic will destroy him."

"You-you-" Delphi spluttered angrily.

"Witch?" the Dark Lady asked with a smirk. "Time is ticking down. Make your choice."

Delphi reluctantly fished the chain of the amulet out from under her shirt. She then unwound it. The light shot from the amulet into the sky.

"I do keep my promises, fellow snake," the Dark Lady said. She shot a beam into the sky that Delphi then recognized. A healing star.

The Obscurus united again and the glow of the healing star appeared. Rowan softly drifted down, unconscious from the experience, despite how brief it was. People ran out into the streets, and the damage had already been done.

"Tick tock, cousin," the Dark Lady said. "The last hours are upon us."


	56. Even Stars Die

The people whispered. About the Obscurus, about the Dark Lady. Two more figures Apparated beside her. Carren and Rowan Starkiller. Tahlia knelt by Rowan as Delphi quickly re-wound the amulet. Still, the Dark Lady and Starkiller cackled.

"You think you can stop what you've released?" Starkiller asked. "It's no matter. The Fire Star has been summoned. Dragons will turn the city and its capitol to ash before noon."

"Not if I have a say in it," Delphi snarled.

"Tick tock," the Dark Lady said before she Apparated away with her husband and daughter.

"Rowan!"

Candice Starkiller ran forward to an unconscious Rowan, Bartholomew and Camora close behind.

Camora looked to Delphi, and beckoned for her to come closer. Delphi did, curious at what the older witch would have to say.

"It's time that I told you the entire truth," she said, and then she looked around. "Come with me."

People ran around the MACUSA building, discussing in fierce whispers. The danger rating hanging above their heads read "CRISIS- CODE TWELVETREES." Camora strode calmly into an elevator shaft.

"Basement," she told the house elf.

The house elf looked at her suspiciously. "Do you have that level of clearance?"

"I'm a Starkiller and my family is threatening the MACUSA again," Camora spat. "Do it!"

The house elf shrugged, and the elevator went down faster than Delphi expected, knocking her to the ground. She simply sat on the floor until the elevator abruptly stopped.

"Thanks," Delphi said as Camora helped her up. The older witch nodded and strode into the dark stone basement.

" _Lumos Maxima_ ," Camora cast. The basement was illuminated, and Camora walked towards a chest with a table beside it.

"I'll get it," Delphi said quickly, and she pocketed her wand and opened the chest. Camora towered over her with the light.

"There's the correct map," Camora said.

Delphi gently lifted the sheet and unfolded it over the table.

"You might as well unwind that amulet," she said. "I need you to to find what we need."

Reluctantly, Delphi did so. Camora then placed her hand on the towering star sculpture on the map. It glowed beneath her fingers into the corners of the map. There were five different sculptures.

Camora looked to Delphi. "We now just need to activate them."

"What are they?" Delphi asked.

"Star Shields, set up by my uncle," Camora said. "They respond to members of the Starkiller family."

"I'm not a Starkiller," Delphi reminded her.

"But you are a Black," Camora reminded her. "They have similar abilities."

"What?" Delphi cried, her eyes widening.

"Yours are a bit different,' she admitted. "For instance, the Blacks could only call upon their patron stars."

"So Delphinus for me," Delphi realized.

"Yes. You should be able to activate the Star Shields," Camora said. "And if we split up, we'll be able to cover more ground."

"And then what?" Delphi asked.

"We protect them with our lives and we try to make that Fire Star disappear," Camora said. "I may not have trusted you in the past. But my nephew's in no shape to do anything, and Candice needs to rally the people. Can I count on you now?"

"Absolutely," Delphi said, and she looked back at the map. "Will just my touch activate them?"

"Yes," Camora answered.

" _Take me to the First Star Shield_ ," Delphi ordered. The portal appeared, and Delphi was about to step through when Camora placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be clever, be brave," Camora said. "Be tricky. Wise words of Neil Gaiman, don't you think?"

Delphi nodded. She then jumped through the portal, and nearly tumbled off the edge of Sky City. The invisible barrier protecting her from this bounced her away from the edge. Delphi got up from the ground, and looked at the statue. It was of a tall woman holding a star. Delphi sighed.

She jumped and grabbed the base of the statue, and pulled herself up. The star seemed to glow despite the stone, as if it sensed her very presence. She started climbing the folds in the woman's skirt, until she could almost reach the star. She tapped it, and a bright light shot into the sky. Delphi fell off the statue, hitting the ground.

She forced herself to her feet once more and saw a beam of light from across the city identical to the one that Delphi had just shot off.

" _Take me to the second on_ e," she ordered her wand.

And indeed it did take her to the second one. This one was different, almost like a totem pole. Delphi looked up to see the top sculpture as the star. She sighed once more and began to climb. The wind seemed to pick up as she inched higher and higher. As she hit halfway, another beam shot up. Delphi screwed her courage to the sticking place and continued to climb.

She finally sat on the top. It caused the next beam to set off. She took deep breaths, resting for just a moment before she would have to fight again. The final beam shot off into the air. Delphi jumped, and landed on a rooftop. She then drew her ancestor's wand once more.

"Take me to Rowan," she ordered.

She appeared right in front of Candice and Bartholomew, who stood over their fallen nephew. They had drawn their wands at someone behind Delphi. She turned around to see the Starkillers. Camora ran to the scene, and cast a wordless curse at Carren.


	57. Delphinus

All hells broke. Civilians were assaulted by Celestials, and Candice ran at Carren and Camora, while Bartholomew exchanged fire with the Dark Lady. Tahlia disappeared into the crowd, and she began slashing at Celestials that were attacking innocent people. That left only Delphi standing between the Rowans. She met the indigo eyes of the older Starkiller, and drew both of her wands.

"You will not touch him," she snarled.

He merely smirked and cast a blue jet of lightning. It met the fiery spell Delphi had cast with both her wands, and crossed streams. Delphi pushed all of her inner power into the spell, but found herself being overpowered. She flew back and the lightning soared over her head. She lifted a statue with a simple Levitating Charm nearby, and flung it at Starkiller.

He merely sliced it in half with a Slashing Hex, sending the debris flying. By this time, Delphi had gotten to her feet once more. He and Carren summoned several sky-creatures from the Stars. The Ursas Major and Minor came to Carren's aid while Draco and Cygnus appeared in front of Starkiller.

Then Starkiller ran off. The dragon growled a warning as Delphi stepped forward to pursue. She decidedly ran in the other direction, towards Rowan. She knelt beside him, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Please wake up, we need you," she whispered. "You can end this now."

His gray-green eyes flew open, and he stretched his hand out. The red star shining on the city flared for a moment, fighting against the youngest Starkiller's song as he hummed a beautiful melody, then turning it into an actual song. The red star then exploded, and red shimmers fell around them.

"Keep him from summoning another, and I'll distract him," she promised.

"How?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"I'll call on my constellation," Delphi said decidedly as she stood up. Draco, the constellation, was dissolving with Cygnus now that Starkiller didn't need to hide behind them. She looked up to the sky.

"Please, Delphinus. . . Help me," she whispered.

The Alpha Delphini seemed to wink at her. She closed her eyes, waiting. She slowly realized that she was hovering-no, flying. She opened her eyes, seeing a silvery blue dolphin twirl around her playfully, moving as if underwater. She laughed in joy as she soared upwards, looking around the city.

She spotted the Starkiller hearing towards one of the statues. He spotted her as she descended with all the grace of an underwater creature.

 **Use the Valara Aurum** , Voldemort suggested. **He shouldn't be able to fight that one**.

" _Valara Aurum!_ " Delphi repeated.

Gold flames shot out of both of her wands, and he never saw it coming. Delphi reeled in horror as the fire overtook him and barely had the strength to cover her eyes. White light protruded through her fingers, and then everything was comparatively dark. When Delphi removed her hand, Rowan Starkiller was gone.

She reluctantly summoned her constellation once more and took to the skies. The three sisters were still battling it out, the fight becoming fiercer and fiercer.

Delphi watched as Bartholomew managed to disarm the Dark Lady and cast a Full-Body Bind. She fell to the floor and Bartholomew shot Delphi a look of relief. She ran over to Rowan, who had managed to sit up.

"Should we help-"

"No," Rowan said, looking haunted. "It's their fight."

The Ursas tried to go after Camora, but with one hurried note from her, Lupus, the sky-wolf, appeared. He dodged swipes of the bear and nipped their butts before running away again. Suddenly, Carren turned to Rowan.

"I've always loved you," she said, and she was about to say more when Candice's curse hit her square in the back.

"That will be your last lie to my son," Candice snarled. She stared down at the body of her fallen sister, a moment of regret lingering on her face.

She then looked up, and she and Bartholomew ran to their nephew, their adopted son, cradling him.

"Look!" Delphi shouted.

Dragons were coming-but not to attack. David Pennykettle stood atop one, and seemed to be leading the fleet. Aurors appeared left and right, as did Agawin, Avner, and Tahlia Kostidanova. All the Celestials were rounded up in a matter of hours.

As the sun rose on Sky City, Delphi looked around her. She'd had enough trouble for a lifetime.


	58. Platform 9 and 34

Three years later. . .

Delphi strolled down King's Cross Station with Draco and Astoria. Scorpius pushed his cart merrily as they pushed past muggles of all sorts. Delphi had long gotten rid of her father in her head. She'd voluntarily gone into the Department of Mysteries and gotten some Unspeakables to break the link. She did not exactly remember how it had happened, but she supposed that was for the best.

The autumn air was cool and crisp, making Delphi grateful for her leather jacket.

"Alright, right this way," Draco said, glaring at the muggle businessman that had almost knocked him to the ground in his hurry. "Come on, we'd best move quickly. We don't want to be late."

Delphi nodded, adjusting the straps of her magical cargo bag she'd bought with the advance that came with her acceptance letter. She could've sworn she heard a loud echo as the things within it jostled about. She then turned on her heel, and ran into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She slowed to a jog and stopped, impressed by the scarlet engine. It was the first time she'd be seeing all of this.

She'd get to see it many more times. She turned behind her to see her little cousin following. Astoria and Draco had leaned casually and now turned around to walk in. Whispers followed Draco along with sharp glares. Delphi had learned to ignore it all. Most ignored her as the eighteen-year-old she was.

Astoria coughed loudly into her handkerchief, and then smiled as brightly as the sun, as if nothing had happened. She then hugged her son, whispering some loving words in his ear. Then she turned to Delphi. She straightened Delphi's jacket, and then embraced her adoptive daughter.

"I'm so proud of you," she said. "You deserve this post."

"Thanks, Tori," Delphi said with a smile. She turned to Draco, who shook her hand.

"You should make a fine Defense teacher," he said.

"I can only hope," Delphi replied, trying to ignore the modest flush in her cheeks. "I'll help Scorpius with his trunk, be back in a second."

She walked over to the long cart, and lifted the heavy trunk. She took it to the luggage car, and then exited the train. As she did, she passed by a rather large family of redheads. One of the men among the group was indeed the famous Harry Potter. He spotted her, and the two exchanged nods of respect.

"Now, Rosie, you better beat him in every test," she heard the famous Ron Weasley tell his red haired daughter. He gestured towards Scorpius. "Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."

Delphi hurried back to her family.

"Be good," Draco was telling Scorpius. "And please, for the love of Merlin, get in Slytherin."

"He'll be a wonderful whatever-he-is," Astoria laughed with a casual wave. "Delphi, watch out for him. Make sure he doesn't eat too many sweets."

"As long as you don't send too many," she joked. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will," Draco assured her. "And we'll send plenty of owls."

Scorpius nodded, then hugged his mother one more time. Then he took Delphi's hand to enter his new world.

* * *

While Scorpius sat with the middle Potter child and Rose Granger-Weasley, Delphi sat in the empty compartment across from them, re-reading the last letter Rowan had sent her.

 _Dear Delphi,_

 _It's exciting, isn't it? I'm sure you'll be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts has ever had! I wish I could see it. I'm chasing after a few escaped thunderbirds in the wilds of Arizona. Can't say much more. Hopefully I'll be able to visit during Christmas._

 _Tahlia's been doing well. She's off doing some Auror business with Agawin and Avner. Can't say much either because she hasn't told me anything!_

 _I miss you,_

 _Rowan_

Delphi folded up the little letter, putting it in the pocket sewn in the jacket that would place it over her heart. She glanced out the window, enjoying the scenic country route. All was well, or soon it would be.

* * *

AN: I'm sad to say that this is the end of the Hated Hero. Thank you for taking time to read and waiting patiently for updating and reviewing. I'm open to the idea of a sequel, but only if you guys want one. I hope that this was as fun of a ride for you as it was for me.


End file.
